Looking Through His Eyes
by Reckless Dreamer Yuna
Summary: Tidus has always hated Yuna, and Yuna has always hated Tidus, or is that true? Yuna knows deep down inside she loves him, but she keeps denying it. But it's a new school year and Yuna decides things will change.
1. Trying to Survive

**

* * *

******

Looking through your eyes

**Chapter 1: Trying to Survive**

Yuna made her way through Zanarkand High, pushing and shoving to make it to her locker before the bell rung. Yuna was a senior at Zanarkand High. She was known as the biggest loser of the school, and got pushed around most of the time. She had short hair that came down to her shoulders, very skinny, and very short. Her only friend was Lulu DeMarco. Lulu had been friends with Yuna since grade school. Lulu was a blackmage, and she was very protective of Yuna. She had black long hair which she kept and a pony-tail, and dark red eyes. She was certainly not the person to mess around with. She was a calm, knowing person, and she took good care of her friends, which Yuna was very grateful for. Yuna didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have Lulu.

"Hey Lulu," Yuna greeted her friend. Lulu leaned against the locker with her books in her hand. She had probably been there for a while, waiting for Yuna. Lulu gave her friend a warm smile.

"Hi Yuna, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You've probably been wai-" Yuna was cut off by the loud sound of the bell. Yuna smiled at Lulu.

"Ready to go?" Yuna asked.

"Yup," Lulu said as she began walking to homeroom with Yuna. They head first period, third period, and sixth period together, and of course lunch. Everyone ate together at lunch. Yuna was extremely happy to have Lulu in most of her classes to protect her.

Yuna and Lulu found their own seats, and patiently waited for everyone to hurry in. Soon every one began to file into the classroom, and chat with each other about the blitzball players and the three main topics of the school. Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal. They were a threat to Yuna, but not her biggest threat. Someone already had taken that place, and it was Dona Green. She was the number one slut in the school, and nearly wiped out the whole blitzball team. Her gang of sluts included Leblanc Green, Dona's sister, Lucil Davis, and Rikku Grenire. Yuna hated the populars, and they hated her, and that was something that would never change.

Their teacher, Mr. Auron came in and quieted the loud students down. He looked like he really wasn't looking forward to taking care of some loud, rousing teenagers, and that was the look that he had on his face everyday. He looked pissed everyday, and everyone assumed that he was on crack.

"Okay, we will start with the role," He said glumly.

"Sarah?"

"Here!"

"David?"

"Huh?"

Auron rolled his eyes.

"Lulu?"

"What?"

"Yun-" Auron was cut off by a group of three, making their grand entrance. All of the girls sighed dreamily at the three young men, while Lulu rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't see why it was so 'special'. They did it every freaking day.

Auron growled at the three, not finding their little grand entrance so amusing. It was Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka. The hottest topics at the school. Yuna hated them. They were a threat to her, and she was a threat to them.

Yeah, I know. Very bad chapter. Short and boring. I'm sorry! I'm just ten years old and I promise that I will improve! Read and Reveiw or die, sike. But just please, please do it and you'll get a big cookie!

* * *


	2. Oh no! Lulu Killed Dona!

********

Looking Through His Eyes

**Chapter 2: Uh oh! Lulu killed Dona!**

Auron glared at Tidus and his crew as he finished the role. Auron was always pissed off, so it wasn't that much of a big deal.

Auron began to talk about Spira's history, which caused almost everyone to fall asleep. Lulu was staring out of the window, bored out of her mind. Yuna was busy staring at Tidus, thinking of how cute he was when he was asleep.

'_When is that freaking bell gonna ring?_' Yuna thought. '_No one wants to learn about dead people back from the 20th century!_'

Yuna sighed. Like this torture was ever going to end. She was just waiting for that bell to ring, and so was Lulu. Lulu was now sleeping, slobbering all over her desk.

"Lulu," Yuna whispered to her sleeping friend, hoping that Auron wouldn't here her. She didn't want Lulu to get in trouble, but who could blame her for falling asleep when she was in Auron's class?

"Lulu." Yuna said a little louder, hoping to wake Lulu up. Yuna sighed.

"Lulu!" Yuna said, loud enough for Auron to here. Auron's eyes laid on Yuna.

"Is there a problem here, Ms. Lesca?" Auron said, obviously mad that she had interrupted his Spiran History lesson, or whatever you wanted to call it.

Yuna smiled sweetly at Auron. Lulu had now awaken.

"Well, Yuna, I suggest that yo-" Auron tried to finish but the bell rung. Yuna grabbed her bags and quickly made her way out of the room. She didn't want to get anymore embarrassed. Lulu rushed after Yuna.

"Damn Auron!" She mumbled underneath her breath. Yuna laughed at her friend, and made her way to get her things together for second period. Yuna felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Dona and her gang of sluts and whores, including the man-whores. Dona glared at Yuna, her big brown eyes sharp and full of hate. Rikku was also glaring at Yuna, everyone was. Yuna did _not_ know what they had in mind, and she did _not_ want to find out. The poor girl would lose her life if Dona got a hold to her. She always seemed to be jealous of Rikku and Yuna, and she was jealous of Rikku because she had Tidus. Yuna was clueless that Dona was jealous of her, but if she did, she would not know why.

"Hello, Yuna! I see we meet again." Dona said. Her voice was cold and cruel. It looked as if she was going to jump Yuna right now.

"Stay away, you little whore!" Lulu said to Dona whilst giving her a death glare. Dona faked a sweet smile and moved closer to Lulu and Yuna. So did her and her gang of sluts and man-whores.

Lulu was ready to set Dona on fire. Lulu's eyes _were_ full of fire. It was like she could burn Dona up right now...

"Can you guys, just please...leave us alone?" Yuna asked softly.

"Shut the hell up, freak eyes!" Called Tidus. Yuna lifted glared at him.

Lulu didn't waist any time to do a thundaga spell on Dona. Dona let out a yelp and fell to the floor.

"Go, Yuna," said Lulu. "I'll deal with them."

Yuna slowly walked away from her friend, watching to see if she was going to hurt anyone else. What Lulu done to Dona had certainly surprised Yuna. She hadn't expected her friend to get so mad over a little whore that can't live without a nail breaking. Yuna shook her head and continued to walk down the halls of Zanarkand High.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Yuna thought while pacing in her living room that she lived in by herself since her parents died. Yuna was extremely worried about Lulu and where she was. Lulu had not even called her. Where was she?

Lulu and Dona sat in the office with Principle Rin. Lulu sighed and rolled her eyes. She should have never done that damn thundaga spell on that little whore. Dona was death glaring Lulu, but what did she care?

"Lulu, Dona could have really gotten hurt with that spell," Principle Rin said in his old gruff voice. "And I never want it to happen again. You are suspended for a week."

Lulu almost went off when he finished that last sentence, but she continued to keep her cool. No matter how bad she wanted to kill this teacher, she couldn't, or she'd just go to jail. She kept telling herself not to rip Dona's hair out of her head. Dona was smiling. She was probably happy because no one would be here to take up for Yuna, so she could torture her like hell. Lulu silently made her way out of the building, trying to avoid Dona.

"Now that you're not going to be here, I'm gonna torture Yuna until she goes to hell, which is where the little bitch belongs!" Dona said to herself. This was the best day in her life. Her next target would be Rikku. She was going to have Tidus, and torture Yuna. It would be the best day in her life.

"Pick up the damn phone," Yuna said to herself in frustration. "Pick it up!"

Finally Lulu had picked up her phone.

"What is it?" Lulu asked Yuna, although she already knew what she was going to ask.

"What happened, Lulu? I thought you were coming over?" Yuna asked. You could tell she was nervous as hell about her friend.

"...I'm suspended for a week, but it's okay, Yuna. I will kill them when I get back if I find out they have messed with you!"

Yuna slouched down onto her white couch. She felt like crying. What was she supposed to do without Lulu? Die? Yes, that's it. She would commit suicide. Yuna frowned. She knew that she couldn't. This made Yuna remember the time when Dona said no one would even notice she was gone, she also said that they wouldn't care. Yuna sighed.

"Bye, Lulu. I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Bye Yuna,"

Yuna hung up the phone and made her way to her room.

* * *

Tidus angrily stomped his way up to his room, closing the door quickly so his drunken father wouldn't come up to fuss with him about nothing. Tidus was so sick of his father. He had been this way ever since Tidus's mother had died. Tidus guessed that Jecht either wanted to move to Zanarkand for more beer, or he wanted to move because of the memories. He didn't know. He would never know. All he knew was that he hated his father, for always. He knew his father probably missed his wife, but for goodness sake! Why did he have to blame Tidus for her death. It kind of made Tidus sad, because he thought that it was his fault for his mother's death, but he soon learned it wasn't his fault, but he still believed it, and it was all Jecht's fault.

Yuna changed into her pajama's and made her way to her room. She sighed and slumped down on to her bead. How was she going to survive with Lulu gone? She did not know. She just wished that all of the people who teased her would change, but she longed for Tidus to change the most, but just her luck, because he would never change. Not in a million years. It was surreal. Never going to change. Not for anything. He was just like everyone else. A beautiful disaster.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know! Review, please! Review, review, review! Please, please, please! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye!


	3. Losing You

_**Sorry that this chapter is going to be really corny and boring , guys. I promise that I will improve.**_

…......................................

"So what are you doing this weekend, Lulu?" Yuna asked Lulu.

It was the weekend and Yuna had made it without Lulu being there to stand up for her.

"Oh, nothing. What are you planning to do, Yuna?"

"The usual."

"Stay home and watch Robot Chicken all day?" Lulu asked then laughed.

"Lulu!" Yuna screamed at her friend. "You know that I hate that show and can't watch it for a second! It's so stupid and-"

"Whatever, Yuna." Lulu said between breaths, trying to keep her laughter under control.

"Lets go to the fair, Lu!"

"No thank you. I'd rather go on a date with Wakka." Lulu joked.

"Oh come on, Lulu! Everyone knows your in love with Wakka!" Yuna teased. "But are you really going on a date with Wakka?"

"Listen, Yuna. I'll call you back later. Let me get ready and I'll meat you there."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Bye, Yuna!" Lulu said her last words and Yuna heard a click on the other line.

Yuna shook her head to herself and clicked on her television and turned to Robot Chicken.

…..............................................................................

"AHH!" screamed Yuna and Lulu as the roller coaster turned upside down.

"Ugh...I don't like this, Yuna. I'm going to kill you once we get off of this thing!" Lulu mumbled.

"Okay. If we get out of this thing alive!" Yuna said.

"You got that right, 'cause I don't know if we'll survive this coaster of hell."

The ride slowly came to a stop, and Yuna and Lulu hopped off.

Lulu ran to the nearest bush. Yuna turned up her nose in disgust. Lulu was probably puking up her guts. Yuna gagged and hesitantly ran over to help her puking friend.

"Are you okay, Lulu?" Yuna asked softly.

Lulu pulled her head out of the trash and wiped her mouth.

"I guess," Lulu looked around and her eyes landed on someone. Yuna saw who Lulu was looking at and smiled. It was Wakka.

"Aww, how cute!" Yuna cooed. "True love." Lulu elbowed Yuna in the ribs and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Shut up, Yuna," Lulu mumbled.

"Lets just go, Lulu. He's with the jerks." Yuna said quietly.

Lulu spotted Tidus.

"Sure," Lulu said to Yuna.

The two made there way to the exit and Yuna gave Tidus a glance, put her head down, and moved along with Lulu.

…......................................................................

Yuna grabbed her books from her locker and lazily made her way to her 3rd period, half asleep.

She just knew that today was going to be a bad day. She knew it.

"Whoa!" Yuna suddenly felt herself falling.

She heard students immediately burst into laughter as she landed on the floor. She had apparently slipped from where someone had place a banana peeling on the floor on purpose to make her slip, and it could only be one person. Dona.

Yuna looked up to see Dona standing there with a pleased look on her face.

Yuna quickly got up and brushed her cloths off and rapidly made her way to 3rd period, her face red as a tomato. She was wide awake after her fall.

…......................................................................

Lulu rushed to put on her gym cloths, which was a top tank-top and short shorts, and make her way out of the girls changing room. She heard cat whistles from the boys as she emerged from the girls changing room. Lulu rolled her eyes and quickly made her way to the bleachers to sit beside Yuna.

The gym coach was Jecht. A very tough coach and he was also the blitzball coach. The blitzball team included Tidus, Shuyin, Wakka, Gippal, Barthello, and Baralai, AKA, crack head. Everyone claimed that Baralai sold crack, but Yuna and Lulu didn't believe in that crap. They never believed that all that bullshit spread around Zanarkand High. Yuna thought Baralai was pretty...nice.

"Were going to assign partners today, you little snotty kids," Jecht shot his eyes to Tidus. Yuna saw Tidus roll his eyes at his father.

'_What was that about?_' Yuna thought to herself.

She couldn't help but wonder if there was a little hatred between Tidus and his father.

"Lulu and Wakka," Lulu rolled her eyes and Wakka just smiled.

"Barthello and Dona," Dona rolled her eyes and appeared to have some what of a disgusted face.

"Shuyin and Lenne," They both smiled.

'_They are perfect together_' Yuna thought with a frown. She wished she had that kind of love.

Jecht finished calling all the other couples.

Yuna still hadn't been called.

"Yuna and Tidus," Coach Jecht finished.

"WHAT!" Yuna and Tidus both screamed.

"ZIP IT!" Jecht told them. They were obviously not satisfied with the partnering.

Lulu was smiling at Yuna because she knew that Yuna like Tidus but she just wouldn't admit it. Tidus's friends were laughing at him, amused that he'd gotten a nerd for his gym partner. Amused that freak eyes was his partner.

Yuna and Tidus both sat frowning.

…................................................................

Tidus pulled into the drive way and made his way into his huge mansion.

'_My night is ruined._' Tidus thought to himself as he saw his father on the couch drunk.

Tidus quietly made his way to the fridge so he wouldn't starve himself tonight. He grabbed his food and turned around to go up to his room. He saw his drunken father standing right in front of him with an empty beer bottle. Tidus dropped his food and quickly passed his father and ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Tidus took a deep breath and relaxed himself. "That was so close!"

"Get down here you bastard! Take your fucking beating like a fucking MAN!" Jecht roared.

"I'll take it like a fucking man you piece of shit!" Tidus said then walked down the stairs.

…................................................................................

Yuna finished putting her pajamas on and walked out of her bathroom and pulled out her diary, which she wrote in every night. Her diary was so special to her. She had got it for her seventh birthday. A gift from her mother. She had even named her diary. That was how special it was to her. Lulu thought it was kinda weird that Yuna named her diary, but the real reason it was so special was because Yuna's mother gave it to her before she died.

_Dear Jacelyn,_

_It's been ten years since mom and dad died. I've still made it thanks to Lulu, and she got me out of cutting myself. I still haven't managed to tell Lulu about Tidus. It's just to embarrassing, Jacelyn. I might as give up, because Tidus likes Rikku. He's a selfish jerk anyway. Like anything could ruin his perfect little world. I'm thinking of cutting myself again! I just can't handle this. I have to cut myself again, Jacelyn. I just have to!_

Yuna closed her diary and laid it on the bed and made her way to the kitchen. She took a sharp knife and slowly brought it down to her wrist.

….............................................................

"Tidus, STOP!" Shuyin screamed at his twin as he pushed his father down.

Tidus and Jecht tussled each other on the floor.

Jecht swung his fist at Tidus and missed.

Then Jecht swung his fist again, catching Tidus off of guard. Straight in the eye.

Shuyin helped Tidus up and took him upstairs while Jecht just stood there glaring at Tidus.

Shuyin helped Tidus to the bathroom and took a wet wash cloth to his eye, but Tidus stopped him.

"I can take care of my self, Shuyin." Tidus mumbled.

"Whatever you say," Shuyin said then left the bathroom.

….............................................................

"Dammit!" Yuna said. The blood would not stop coming out.

'_Oh no! I've lost to much blood!_' Yuna thought before her world went black.

…............................................................

Yuna laid in the hospital bed, sound asleep. She was lucky that Lulu came over to her house to find her passed out. She lost to much blood when she had cut herself.

Yuna slowly rose up and put her hand to her head.

Her head was hurting so much.

Yuna turned her head to the door as she heard someone stomping in.

"Yuna! I cannot believe that you did this to yourself! How man times have I told you not to do this shit!" Lulu said angrily. You could certainly tell that she was pissed off.

Yuna felt hot tears run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lulu! I was writing in my diary, and I started thinking about my mom and dad and-"

"Just shut the hell up! How could you do this to me, Yuna! I know that your heart broken, but think about what this is doing to me!" Lulu said. Yuna saw a tear roll down her friends cheek. Lulu was crying. Crying over Yuna. Yuna never knew that she cried. She was always strong. She never broke down. This just made Yuna cry even harder."I just don't know what to do anymore! I've tried and tried Yuna, but you've just gone crazy! FUCKING CRAZY! I just can't deal with this, Yuna! I just can't!"

"No Lulu!" It was too late. Lulu slammed the door behind her, leaving Yuna alone in the dark room. The only light was provided by the beautiful moon. Yuna's only company.

"Don't leave me alone!" Yuna said in a whisper.

…......................................................

Rikku and Gippal stood making out in a dressing room at the mall.

They finally broke apart and Rikku smiled at Gippal.

"Are you sure that we should be going behind Tidus's back like this, Rikku?" Gippal asked worried about his friend and how he'd react if he found Rikku and him kissing.

"I'm positive," Rikku said and pulled Gippal's mouth to hers to meet for another kiss.

Unfortunately, Wakka stood there watching the whole seen.

"I've got to find Tidus!" Wakka said and then rushed out of the mall.

…...................................................

Yuna lye under her cover crying. She had cried so much that her pillow was wet with tears. She still kept crying and crying. She couldn't believe that her and Lulu were no longer friends. Her whole world was falling apart. Her best friend was not hear to protect her from the evils of Zanarkand High. Lulu would no longer be able to protect her from the world.

'_Maybe I should call her and talk to her._' Yuna thought.

She picked up the phone and began to dial Lulu's number.

"Hello?" came Lulu's voice.

"Um...hey, Lulu. I just called to tell you that I-" Yuna tried to finish but she heard Lulu hang up on the other line.

Yuna stared at the phone and frowned.

She put her head into her pillow and screamed.

'_Calm down! Maybe I'll just right some poetry._'

Yuna grabbed her notebook from her night stand and began to scribble down things.

'_Wow,_' Yuna thought. '_This really does help you calm down._'

…................................................

Tidus walked up to Gippal and Wakka, making sure to cover his black eye.

"Hey guys," Tidus said nervously.

Wakka and Gippal gasped. Tidus wouldn't be able to keep this a secret.

"What happened to you, Tidus?" Gippal asked.

"Yeah, what happened, dude?"

'_Shit!_' Tidus thought. '_Think of something, idiot! I am such a fucking airhead!_'

"I...I, um, I fell down the stairs!" Tidus finally spat it out.

"Oh," both Wakka and Gippal said.

'_Now who's the airhead!_'

Shuyin frowned as he made his way up to his brother.

"Why can't you trust them, Tidus? They're your best friends! You've known them since kindergarten!" Shuyin told his brother.

"Listen, Shuyin! Lenne knowing about it is already enough! Like I need all of this bullshit. I don't want anyone else to know, so just shut the hell up!" Tidus exclaimed angrily and ran past Shuyin.

Lenne walked up to Shuyin and gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Shuyin," she said softly. " It isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself. Don't, Shuyin."

Shuyin pulled Lenne into a warm hug.

"Thanks, Lenne." he whispered into her ear.

"Your welcome."

…..............................................

Tidus ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from everyone. He wanted to leave. Leave and never come back.

As he ran in fury, he bumped in to someone. Tidus noticed it was freak eyes, Yuna, and frowned at her.

"Won't you watch where your going!" Tidus told her angrily.

Dona walked up to Tidus a gave him a sly smile.

"Hey baby," she told him seductively. "I need a favor."

Dona down at Yuna and glared. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"What in the fuck do you want, Dona?" Tidus told her starting to walk away but Dona grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

She whispered something in his ear and Tidus smiled at her.

"Sure." Tidus said eagerly.

He smiled down at Yuna. Another sly, sneaky, evil smile.

Yuna looked down and lifted herself up.

Now they were up to something, and Yuna didn't even have anyone to stand up for her.

Yuna saw Lulu walking across the hall. Yuna smiled at her used to be friend. Lulu didn't return the smile. She just put her head down.

Yuna suddenly felt like crying. She was alone. She knew everyone, and she knew that they weren't true friends, which ment Yuna would never find anyone else to replace Lulu. It would never be the same.

The bell rung and Yuna made her way to the gym, into the girls changing room.

She changed into her usual, tight gym cloths.

Lulu stood beside her changing into her gym outfit.

Yuna decided this was her chance to get her best friend back.

"Hey, Lulu," Yuna said to her old friend. "I was wondering if we could maybe be friends again. I'm sorry for what I done, and I will never do it again. I just went a crazy that night." Yuna said with sadness in her voice.

"Crazy, Yuna?! You went idiot!" Lulu said almost shouting.

Yuna felt the tears sting her eyes. She saw Dona at the corner of her eye. Dona was smiling.

"Want me to tell you why I never want to see your face again?!" Lulu said angrily. "Because your not true, I'm afraid to lose you, and...I hate you!"

That was all Lulu had to say to get Yuna to break down.

Yuna couldn't stop crying. She tried to hide her tears, but that wasn't possible. They just kept falling down. She couldn't hold her tears in. She just couldn't.

She ran out of Zanarkand High. She ran away from everyone. Some students stared at her like she was a mad woman, but Yuna really didn't care. She just needed to get out of that place.

….......................................

Lulu was feeling so guilty about What she had said to Yuna. How could Lulu say that she hated her best friend in the whole world? Now Lulu was the real idiot.

'_Why did I do that to Yuna? I'm such a dumb ass!_'

Lulu so caught in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Wakka calling her name.

"Lulu!" Wakka said impatiently.

He shook her by the shoulder.

"What!" Lulu said angrily.

"I was calling your name, but you didn't even hear me!" Wakka folded up his arms.

"Yeah, whatever!" Lulu said not caring.

"Your a real tense person!" Wakka chuckled.

"Shut up, Wakka!"

Wakka wondered what was wrong with Lulu. She looked so sad, her eyes filled with guiltiness. Wakka couldn't help but asking what was wrong with her. She looked so sad, like she'd just lost the most important thing to her of all, and there was no way to get it back.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" Wakka asked softly.

This kind of startled Lulu. He put a hand on her shoulder which made Lulu jump.

"I lost my best friend in the whole world," Lulu said sadly. "Just 'cause we can't get over what happened."

Wakka frowned at Lulu and Lulu put her head down.

…......................................

"Where in the hell is that girl?!" Jecht said harshly.

Jecht was wondering where Yuna was. Jecht really didn't want to ask Tidus where Yuna was after their big fight, but Jecht ended up winning the fight as usual. His son was to weak to defeat him.

Jecht walked up to Tidus and Tidus glared at him.

"Where is that Yuna girl, boy?!" Tidus kept his glare on Jecht.

"I don't know where she is!" Tidus said angrily.

Jecht shook his head and left his son alone.

….................................

Yuna heard the bell ring inside of Zanarkand High, but she still sat on that one bench, shivering to death, looking down at the brown leaves.

She heard footsteps behind her and Yuna turned to meet a concerned Lenne and Shuyin trailing behind her. Yuna frowned and looked down at her shoes.

"Where in the world were you Yuna!?" Lenne said.

'_Since when does she care and long to know where I am?_' Yuna thought to herself.

"And goodness, Yuna! Your freezing!" Lenne said. "Lets get you home!"

Yuna gave Lenne a nod and followed her into her jeep.

Yuna looked out of the frosty window, wondering how she was going to make it being alone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Well, thats the end of this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't wrote in a while, but guess what happened? I have recently learned that you **must** delete all of your videos on your computer because they take up to much space, so my dad had to go get it fixed, and he told me that we don't get it back until 2010! What a liar! So I got it back in two weeks, and then no internet because, once again, my lazy dad did not pay the bill, and plus, I have been through a lot of shit. My sister is EMO, and I lost a friend, but we made up! Bye guys, and don't forget to review! It's easy!_


	4. Rikku cheats!

Yuna sat on her bed with the sheets messed up, writing in her diary, writing poetry to help her keep her cool and not cry her eyes out.

It had been two days. Two days without Lulu. Yuna had Lenne, Shuyin, and Wakka, but they always got pulled away from her and always off with the populars.

Yuna had wrote a million pages of poetry, and had been going to a really great poetry place. The place where she could let all her emotions flow. The place where she felt at home.

Yuna had recently wrote a poem called hate, describing about how she had felt when Lulu said that she hated Yuna. They had not talked all day. Yuna wasn't sure if she hated Lulu or cared for her. But Yuna was pretty sure that she wouldn't hate Lulu.

…..................................................

"She's a fucking bitch!" Tidus screamed. "Are you telling me the truth, dammit?!"

Tidus had just learned that Rikku was cheating on him with Gippal. Tidus couldn't believe it! His own best friend! His friend!

"Calm down, Tidus! You really never cared for her that much anyway." Wakka reassured Tidus.

"Whatever, Wakka! I forbid you to talk to Gippal again!" Tidus said.

"Your overreacting, Tidus," Wakka said calmly. " I bet Gippal is really sorry."

"I dunno, Wakka." Tidus said and fell onto his bed.

He shouldn't have used Rikku in the first place.

…....................................................

Yuna took off her earring that her mother had gave her and place it in her locker. She grabbed her books and noticed a familiar someone following her. She turned and noticed it was Baralai. Yuna gave him a warm smile.

"What are you doing, Baralai?" Yuna asked his cautiously.

"I heard about you and Lulu," Baralai said. Yuna frowned. "I think that I have a plan to get you two to be friends again."

"What?" Yuna asked, surprised that he was being nice to her and trying to help her out.

"Only if you help me out." Baralai said.

"Okay, help you with what?" Yuna asked.

"Do you know the girl named Paine?"

"Um, the weird girl with the silver her and weird piercings and a weird-" Yuna went on but Baralai cut her off.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Baralai exclaimed.

Yuna smiled. He had a crush on her.

"Okay, I'll help you get her." Yuna said still smiling.

…...............................................

"So," Tidus turned to Yuna. "Your doing this whole project thing by yourself, right?"

"No, your helping me with it," Yuna hissed.

"But I'm not smart enough!" Tidus whined like a baby.

"Well thats to bad. Your not smart enough because your an arrogant asshole," Yuna mumbled.

Tidus was surprised to here her say that. He never knew that freak eyes had that kind of courage. He smiled at Yuna.

"What did you just say?" Tidus asked.

"Um, n-nothing,"

"Thats what I thought! Now shut your mouth and get to working, freak eyes!" Tidus said to Yuna.

Yuna glared at him.

"You can do it yourself!" Yuna began to lose her temper. "Don't be pissed at me just because you can't keep a girl for one second!"

Tidus had never saw this side of freak eyes before.

He smiled.

"I'll do it myself then." Tidus said. "But you'll be sorry that you said that, Yuna."

"I'd rather do it because I don't want to get an F. working with you" Yuna snatched the paper from Tidus.

'_What in the hell is wrong with her. Why is she bitching in me?_' Tidus thought.

"Are you coming to my house, or do you want me to come to your house?" Yuna asked. She hoped that he didn't come over her house. She didn't even want to be stuck doing this project with him.

Tidus really didn't want Yuna to come over his house. What would his father do? Maybe Tidus could try talking to him.

"I dunno," Tidus said with a shrug.

Yuna rolled her eyes at Tidus.

"I dunno," Yuna mocked him.

Tidus glared at Yuna.

….............................................

The last bell rung and Rikku raced out of the building into her car and drove home before she got a chance to see Tidus. Everyone in Zanarkand High had found out about Rikku cheating on Tidus, and she was terribly embarrassed. Tidus knew. Rikku wasn't planning for that.

Rikku slammed her car door shut and lazily made her way into her huge mansion.

Rikku noticed her dad.

"Hey, pops!" Rikku said to her dad, Cid.

"You better had get started with your homework, Rikku," Cid said.

Rikku groaned and quickly took her backpack and raced up the steps, but something caught her eyes.

It was a picture that Rikku had never noticed before.

The picture had a beautiful woman in wedding dress. Brunette hair and forest green eyes.

Next to the woman stood a young man with brown hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Rikku couldn't help but letting her curiosity take over her.

"Hey dad," Rikku called midway up the stairs. "Who is this?"

Cid glanced at the picture and narrowed his eyes.

"That's Braska Lesca and Rachel Lesca." Cid said quietly. He paused a second. "Braska is your uncle, Rikku."

"Lesca." Rikku thought for a while. "Yuna Lesca!"

"Yes, Yuna is his daughter." Cid said.

"Freak eyes is my fucking cousin!" Rikku screamed, not caring that she had cussed in front of her father.

"Rikku!" Cid said but it was too late.

Rikku rushed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

….........................................

Yuna knocked on Mrs. Myers door. She heard footsteps coming to the door.

Mrs. Myers opened up the door and smiled at Yuna.

Yuna baby-sat Mrs. Myers kids whenever she was free.

Tonight Mrs. Myers and her husband were going out for their 20th anniversary, and Yuna was to watch her two daughters, Skyler, who was only five, and Raven who was only two. Both of the girls loved Yuna to death.

Mrs. Myers grabbed her coat with her husband following behind, and gave Yuna a warm smile.

"I will probably be home by 6:00, Yuna." Mrs. Myers said in a hurry. "If you need anything, anything at all, just call my cell and I'm sure that I will pick up. My number is on the fridge. Just call me about every-"

"I can handle it, Mrs. Myers. There is nothing to worry about." Yuna said calmly.

Yuna heard pounding footsteps.

Skyler and Raven came, hugging Yuna by her feet.

Yuna smiled at them.

"Hey lady-bug and twilight," special nicknames that Yuna had made for both of them. "Ready to have some fun?"

Both girls smiled at Yuna.

…..........................................

Tidus lye down, staring at the ceiling, wondering why he chose a slut, if he should forget about her and move on, or just quit.

Tidus had lots of things to think about.

His father, Lenne, his abuse, Shuyin, _Rikku_, Gippal, Wakka, and how fucked up it was to find out that your girl was cheating on you.

"I can't believe this!" Tidus mumbled.

Tidus wasn't jealous or anything, but he didn't like being used. Matter of fact, Tidus had never been jealous of anything. Tidus was to perfect, and he would never be jealous of those low-life losers. Yuna was one of the low-life losers, but Tidus knew that her life was better than his. But he still wasn't jealous. He may be a little jealous of his brother, but he'd never be jealous is someone stole his girl. Never.

…............................................

Yuna took off her shoes and made her way to the bathroom to take a nice, long, hot bath.

Yuna filled the bathtub up, not turning on the cold water once, and she began to strip from her cloths and slowly made her made her way into the bathtub.

It was scolding hot, but Yuna could deal with that.

She laid her head back, grabbed her new book, Twilight, and began to read chapter 15, The Cullen's, where she had last stopped.

She loved that book.

It was about a mysterious vampire and a young girl fall in love. Their forbidden relationship ripens in a small town called Forks when they discover a coven of vampires, and Bella doesn't know if Edward may be thirsty for her blood, but she is so in love with him. She never has discovered this part of Edward, and she may be at risk for her own life.

Yuna relaxed herself and continued to read her book.

…......................................................

"No, Tidus! Give me the paper!" Yuna yelled at Tidus.

They were working on the essay at Yuna's house, and Tidus and her weren't getting along so well.

"Well you won't even let me right my name down!" Tidus said while hesitantly giving the paper back to her.

"You probably don't even know how to right your name!" Yuna screamed at him.

"What has been up with you? You have never stood up to me before, freak eyes! Did you bump your head or something?!"

"I decided that it was time for a change!" Yuna said quietly, yet, angrily.

"Listen, you are still a nerd/bitch, and I think you need to keep your big mouth closed, and not talk like that to me, goddammit! Like you have the right to do any fucking thing you want just because your not so quiet anymore!" Tidus shouted at her while standing up, losing his self-control.

Yuna stood up and glared at him with hate in her eyes. "Get out of my house, Tidus!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WILL!" and with that said, Tidus slammed the door and Yuna grabbed the essay and ran up to her room and worked on it herself.

…...................................................

Yuna had been avoiding Tidus all day, and now she was heading to gym where she'd have to deal with him all day, again!

Yuna emerged from the girls changing room and made her way to the bleachers, not sitting beside Lulu, but beside of Paine, the girl that Baralai had a crush on.

"Hi," Yuna said to Paine.

Paine looked at Yuna and rolled her eyes.

'_Well that was rude!_' Yuna thought to herself.

"Okay, kiddies!" Coach Jecht said, his loud voice echoing through the large gym. "Were going to play a little blitzball today!"

All the teens groaned and rolled their eyes, except for Yuna.

Yuna had never even touched a blitzball before. Her father would not even let Yuna play sports, but, of course, her father had passed away when she was seven, but Yuna wondered why her father would never let her play sports.

Tidus smiled when he heard the word 'blitzball'.

"Get into the water with your partners!" Coach Jecht rushed.

Yuna groaned and rolled her eyes, and Tidus just stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for Yuna to move and stop being such a lazy ass.

"Hurry up!" Tidus screamed to Yuna.

Yuna glared at Tidus.

Yuna stared down at the water, a little scared, and Tidus chuckled at her.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at Tidus.

"So...haven't you ever played blitzball before?"Tidus said awkwardly.

Why did he ask such a dumb question? Everyone has played blitzball.

Tidus noticed that Yuna wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hello," Tidus said to Yuna.

He saw her roll her eyes.

"Oh, so now you won't speak?" Tidus asked.

Yuna still stared down at the water.

"Are you constipated or something?" Tidus joked, and laughed as he saw Yuna give him the meanest look that he'd ever received.

Without a doubt, Yuna pushed Tidus down into the icy cold water and laughed.

"That was so wrong, Yuna!" Tidus said trying to suppress his laughter.

He couldn't hold his laughter in though.

Both of them were now laughing whole-heartedly until Jecht came up to both of them and cleared his throat, giving them a sign to stop laughing their asses off and get to work.

All they could do was smile.

Then an awkward silence passed over them.

Tidus took a deep breath and said, "Yuna, I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you and whatever."

Tidus couldn't believe that he was apologizing to Yuna. It was terribly, totally, really uncomfortably, apologizing to a nerd. Tidus. Why did he apologize to her? Weird. So weird.

"Maybe we could start over, Tidus? I know that we were never friends, but maybe we could try. What do you say?" Yuna asked quietly.

Tidus thought about it for a while. "I don't think so, freak eyes. Think about what it would do to my reputation. And besides, were sworn enemies. We could never be friends, freak eyes. You must be crazy!" Tidus explained.

"Tidus, how would you feel if someone called you freak eyes?" Yuna asked.

"Well, _freak eyes,_" Yuna glared at him. "I would feel mad, knock the shit out of them."

Coach Jecht blew the whistle before Yuna could say anything else.

Tidus walked up to Wakka. Gippal wasn't here today, and he was so lucky because if Tidus saw him, he would be dead.

Tidus noticed that Wakka was staring at Lulu.

"Why don't you just ask her out, dude!" Tidus said.

"But she hangs out with the nerds, and that would ruin my reputation. She's kinda goth too," Wakka said.

"So. Who cares. If you like her then go for it." Tidus said to his friend, trying to give him some useful advise.

"Lets make a bet!" Wakka said. "You have to ask a girl out, but I have to choose, and if she agrees, then I will ask Lulu out and I will pay you about...300. If you lose, you pay me 300 and you will have to take that certain someone to the dance."

"Your on!" Tidus said. He always loved a challenge.

"How about...Yuna!" Wakka said and smirked.

"Are you serious, Wakka?" Tidus demanded.

"Yup!" Wakka said, still smirking.

"But me and Yuna have always been enemies, and that would be so wrong. What if she thinks that I've liked her all along?" Tidus asked his friend.

"Just go, Tidus!"

Tidus made his way up to Yuna.

'_A peace of cake!_' Tidus thought, even though he knew it wasn't true.

He actually felt kind of nervous about asking her out, even though it was just a bet, and he loved challenges, but he shouldn't be nervous about this challenge.

"Hey, freak eyes, I mean Yuna," Tidus didn't really know what else to say. He couldn't just ask the girl out like that. He needed to know Yuna a little better. "I was thinking that _maybe_ we could be friends."

"Sure," Yuna said without any emotion. "But the real challenge is being a true friend, Tidus."

"Don't you think we could pull it off? We were friends once before." Tidus simply said.

"Not best friends," Yuna said. "You would just ignore me."

"Well I'm sorry, Yuna." Tidus didn't really know if he was lying or telling the truth.

Tidus walked back up to a smiling Wakka.

"I said that me and her can be friends, but sooner or later I will make my move." Tidus said smirking.

"I bet you two will really fall in love though," Wakka mumbled.

"What!"

"Nothing, dude. I gotta go! Everyone else is gone!"

Tidus looked around and noticed that Wakka was right.

He quickly rushed out of the gym.

…....................................................

Yuna wasn't that excited that Tidus wanted to be her friend. He was such a freaking jerk! He probably was faking being her friend for another stupid bet that he had made with Wakka, or Gippal, if he hasn't died yet and Tidus is still his friend. Tidus was nothing but a fake.

Yuna saw Rikku, and surprisingly, Rikku waved at Yuna and gave her one of her big, huge smiles. Yuna stopped in place, looking very confused.

"What is she saying hi to _me_ for?" Yuna said out loud.

Yuna stood there looking like an idiot for a second until Lulu came up to her and smiled.

"Yuna I'm sorry!" Lulu said.

Yuna ignored her. She walked out of the building, leaving Lulu with confusion in her eyes.

"Well, she don't give a damn!" Lulu mumbled to herself.

…..................................................

Yuna went home and searched for the headphones that she had bought a while ago. She finally found them in the last drawer. Yuna also found her CD player, and the CD that Lulu had bought for her, and Yuna began to wonder why she didn't throw it away. She had never listened to the CD before. She tuned up the volume as loud as she could so she could clear her mind.

Yuna listened to the CD trying hard to focus on the hard rock and not think of anything but the lyrics.

It was Chop Suey by System of a Down, a band that she'd never heard of before. Lulu probably liked it because of the lyrics.

Self-righteous suicide.

That's probably what Lulu liked about it. The music was helping Yuna though. It was clearing all thoughts from her head.

Yuna played the song about three times to understand the lyrics and she was soon knew the chorus. Yuna played it over again, now following along with the lyrics, and her thoughts were cleared completely and she couldn't even think.

She sung it over and over, repeating the lyrics, until she was sound asleep.

….......................................

"Ah!" Yuna screamed and quickly sat up.

Yuna sighed.

She had had a nightmare. It must have been that book. She dreamed about Bella and Edward. She did not want to think about it.

Yuna looked at her clock. It was four in the morning.

Yuna looked outside of the bedroom window and noticed that it was snowing. Yuna frowned. She hated the cold. She hated the snow. She was used to warmth.

She decided to take a nice warm shower. Maybe that would make her feel better.

Yuna scurried to the bathroom and turned the shower on warm, and carefully stepped inside, closing the shower curtains.

After about fifteen minutes, Yuna stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

It still wasn't helping, even after she blow dried her hair.

She dressed in her normal plain jeans and a black long sleeved shirt and went downstairs to fix a bowl of cereal.

She still had some time left. She packed her backpack and decided to make her own lunch for the first time.

Yuna made it out of her house just in time to catch the bus.

….......................................

Tidus searched to find Rikku, to tell her it's over but he finally gave up because every time he'd try and catch her, she'd run away like a puppy that is being chased.

Tidus searched around the cafeteria room, and his eyes landed on Gippal, and Tidus smiled evilly at him.

"Hey, buddy," Tidus said as he walked up to Gippal.

Gippal turned around, surprised when he saw Tidus their, his face filled with horror. "Uh...h-hey T-Tidus," Gippal said nervously.

"We need to have a little talk!" Tidus said whilst looking like a psycho crazed idiot.

Gippal jumped up from his seat and began to run away from Tidus, and Tidus chased right behind him.

…...................................

Yuna sneezed. Then again. Then another sneeze. Yuna held her head up, looking at the ceiling. She shouldn't have took that shower this morning.

Yuna made her way to Biology, sneezing and coughing the whole way there.

Mrs. Shelinda was their holding up indicator cards, handing them to the class.

"They are having a Blood Drive, and we are all going to see what our blood type is," said Mrs Shelinda. She was kind of dumb. She was new, though. She didn't really explain things well, and she didn't do things right.

She held up a sharp needle, and gave one to the class.

'_OH, GREAT!_' Yuna thought sarcastically. '_I get nauseous when I see blood!_' Yuna kept telling herself that she was going to make it though, but she wasn't sure.

Tidus was in this class too! Who knew what he would do to torture the poor girl?!

Yuna heard squeals, complaints, and giggles from her class.

Yuna laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes.

"Yuna," she heard Mrs. Shelinda. "Are you feeling nauseous?"

"Uh...yes." Yuna was fainting a little bit.

"Um...please take Yuna to the nurse, Tidus." Tidus was surprised.

He really didn't want to take her, but he sighed and rolled his eyes. He had to.

Tidus put his hand around her waist and helped her up.

"Goodness, Yuna! Use your goddamn legs!" Tidus complained.

They went outside into the cool, cold air. It had stopped snowing.

Tidus sat her down on the sidewalk.

Yuna opened her eyes.

"No! Not you! Go away!" Yuna glared at him, but she honestly felt like throwing up. On him. Tidus was chuckling at her.

Yuna noticed Tidus's hand and her face turned green. She felt something nasty coming up her throat.

Yuna ran to the nearest bush and threw up. Baralai noticed her and coming running by her side.

"Are you okay." Baralai asked.

Yuna was not used to having people care for her.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Baralai." Yuna said politely.

"Come on, Yuna," Tidus said. "We have to go to the nurse."

Tidus didn't like the idea of Yuna hanging out with Baralai. Baralai was just to dangerous, and Tidus didn't see why Yuna wasn't down begging on her feet to hang out with a hottie like him. Baralai was just plain ugly. But Yuna apparently didn't seem to think so.

'Oh, so now your jealous of Baralai.' Said Tidus's conscious.

'_No! Why in the hell would I be jealous of a loser. They'd be the perfect couple anyway, They're both nerds!_' Tidus thought.

'Ha, I didn't say anything about Yuna!'

Tidus sighed and shook his head.

"Tidus, did you here Baralai? He said that he'll take me to the nurse." Yuna said sickly. She looked like she got drugged.

"No. It's okay, Baralai. I'll take her." It was too late though. Baralai eagerly put his hand around Yuna's waist, and they began to walk toward the building. Yuna was laughing and smiling at Baralai.

Tidus shrugged and continued back into Biology.

'Oh, you know your jealous.' said Tidus's conscious. 'If you aren't now, you will be soon.'

Tidus ignored it and made his way in.

…............................................

"Hey, Yuna! Do you need a ride?" called Rikku.

Yuna had got to go home, thanks to Baralai. She was really starting to like Baralai, but he liked Paine, but maybe Baralai would give up on Paine.

"Uh, I guess, Rikku," Yuna said uncomfortably.

Rikku smiled and unlocked her Toyota, and Yuna hopped into the shiny black car.

They rode in silence, that is until Rikku decided to speak.

"Yunie, if I may call you that, how would you feel if you just figured out that your enemy is your long lost cousin?" Rikku asked, but kept her eyes on the road.

"What, Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"I mean, I'd have to be nicer to that person, and-" Rikku tried to finish.

"Watch out, Rikku!" Yuna screamed.

Rikku made a quick turn, away from the truck.

"Don't worry, Yunie! Your not going to die!" said Rikku. "Well, if I tell you this, then you can't tell anyone!"

"What makes you trust me?" asked Yuna.

"Because...your my cousin, Yunie." Rikku said calmly.

_So what did you think about this chapter?! I got most of it from Twilight, and if there is anyone who has read Twilight, I got...uh...a little bit of the scenes from Twilight. Please tell me how I done. Please. Please review! I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	5. The Blood Is Terrible

**Flash Back**

"_Hey, Yuna! Do you need a ride?" called Rikku._

_Yuna had got to go home, thanks to Baralai. She was really starting to like Baralai, but he liked Paine, but maybe Baralai would give up on Paine._

"_Uh, I guess, Rikku," Yuna said uncomfortably._

_Rikku smiled and unlocked her Toyota, and Yuna hopped into the shiny black car._

_They rode in silence, that is until Rikku decided to speak._

"_Yunie, if I may call you that, how would you feel if you just figured out that your enemy is your long lost cousin?" Rikku asked, but kept her eyes on the road._

"_What, Rikku?" Yuna asked._

"_I mean, I'd have to be nicer to that person, and-" Rikku tried to finish._

"_Watch out, Rikku!" Yuna screamed._

_Rikku made a quick turn, away from the truck._

"_Don't worry, Yunie! Your not going to die!" said Rikku. "Well, if I tell you this, then you can't tell anyone!"_

"_What makes you trust me?" asked Yuna._

"_Because...your my cousin, Yunie." Rikku said calmly._

**End of Flash Back**

**_Yuna's P.O.V_**

I could not believe that Rikku was my cousin. How! How could this happen to me. It would be so weird now. She was going to be nice, and what if I was selected to join the populars? What would I do?

And what about Rikku liking Tidus? I wouldn't be able to deal with my own cousin liking the same boy. If she really liked him. But why did I have to be such a stupid girl? But I kinda liked Rikku now. She wasn't mean to me like she used to be, but I didn't know if she would turn on me. I just found out we were cousins.

Today I sat at home in my pajamas, and I have to get ready to go meet me Uncle Cid for the first time. Rikku would be picking me up at 9:00 in the morning, and it was already 7:00. I wouldn't wear anything special today. I'd just where my normal cloths. I had already packed because I was staying the whole 2 weeks with Rikku, and she would give me a ride to school in her Toyota.

I sat down on the couch reading Twilight, and when I thought about it, what happened yesterday was like some of the things in Twilight. How weird. Me getting nauseous in Biology at the sight of blood. Tidus having to take me out to the sidewalk and sit me down.

Tidus.

We didn't seem like friends. I think that Tidus is using me for one of his little games. I have a lot of suspicions about him. But I am unconditionally irrevocably in love with him. Damn myself for falling for him!

I decided it was time to get ready so I took a really quick shower and dressed into a pair of faded jeans and a Slipknot T-shirt that Lulu had bought me for my sixteenth birthday. I wonder why I didn't throw that and the CD away. I also put on my black hoody and put the hood over my head. I heard Rikku blowing her car horn for me to so I quickly grabbed my one small suitcase and rushed out the door.

….......................................

"Yuna!" said Cid as he came rushing up to hug me.

I slightly hugged him back.

His eyes showed enthusiasm and surprise.

"Hi, Uncle Cid," I said uncomfortably.

I had finally met the uncle that I had always been so anxious to meet in seventeen years, and I had finally met him, and my long lost cousin, and my other long lost cousin, Brother.

He seemed very anxious to meet me, and he started hyperventilating when he saw me. It seems like he has a little crush on me. I dunno, but he's kind of freaky. He can't speak English very well, he has a mow-hawk, and very weird tattoos.

I just couldn't believe that my father didn't like the Albanian. What was wrong with Al-bhed people. My mother was one, and he never seemed to have a problem with that.

"Dad, me and Yunie are going to go upstairs to my room so I can help her unpack!" Rikku said with excitement, as usual.

Rikku dragged me up to her humongous room. It was very beautiful, although it had a lot of pink. I hated pink.

"So, Yunie!" Rikku said. "I figured that we would have a sleep-over tonight since pops is going to work, and Brother is going on a date with some gap tooth ugly country girl, so that means that boys are allowed!"

"Uh...are you sure about boys, Rikku?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Now lets look through your cloths for something to wear tonight!" Rikku said.

Before I could stop her, she dumped out all of my cloths onto her huge bed.

Rikku frowned in disgust.  
"Don't you have anything that is pretty or at least a little girly?" she asked with annoyance.

"No, I do not. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked matter-of-factly. I was being kind of rude to her, but she was getting on my fucking nerves! Yevon forgive me for cussing.

"I was just playing, Yunie, in a kind of way, but you do need more clothes other than these."

Rikku dragged me to her closet. My eyes widened. Her closet was full of bright things.

"You pick anything you want." she said with renewed excitement.

"No, Rikku. I'll just where my own cloths." I said not wanting to wear the bright clothes.

"Are you sure, Yunie?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Right then, the phone rang loudly and Rikku merely went over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Rikku!"

Rikku realized that it was Tidus's voice.  
"What do you want, Tidus?" Rikku asked viciously.

"So. Freak eyes is your cousin?" Tidus asked just as vicious as Rikku.

"Yes." Rikku said coldly.

"Just chill, Rikku," Tidus said. "I feel kind of sorry for you. Ha! Freak eyes is your cousin. That's some bullshit."

"Why do you judge Yunie?! You haven't even met her, and since she's my cousin, I have to get along with her! Bye, Tidus. Don't call again!"

Rikku hung up the phone and made her way back over to me. I was sitting there motionless.

"Rikku, you know you don't have to be nice to me." I said quietly.

"I know, but I want to." Rikku said smiling at her.

"We can do all of these fun things, and you can be just like a sister to me instead of a cousin, and we can go to prom and buy dresses-" Rikku continued on but I interrupted her.

"Prom?" I asked indifferently.

"Sure, Yunie. Your are going to prom, right?" Rikku asked me.

"I don't know, Rikku," I said nervously. "I don't have a dress, I can't dance, I don't have a...date."

"Goodness, Yunie!" Rikku said sighing. "I'll find you a date, and I know you can probably dance!"

"No I cannot! Haven't you noticed that I can't even stand on my two feet in school without tripping over something?" I asked her. She had to notice that.

"Well you seem to be keeping it up fine now." Rikku told Yuna while staring down to my feet.

"You'll see, Rikku. You'll see." I said while walking over to my clothes. I accidentally, not deliberately, tripped over a magazine.

"Wow." Rikku said without and emotion.

She went over to me and picked up the magazine instead of helping me up. I glared at her.

…...................................................................................

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Yuna made her way into Biology and sat down in her usual seat right beside of Tidus, but he wasn't there, as usual. The always late Tidus. She hoped that he didn't come. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. She was getting tired of people calling her a freak, but like Yuna could stop the world from falling down on her.

The teacher came in and began to to talk about blood, and Tidus finally came in. Yuna laid her head down on her desk because she didn't want to see Tidus and she got nauseous at the mentioning of blood. Tidus smiled at the sight of her getting sick from blood.

"Yuna, look at the blood!" Tidus whispered into her ear. "My hand is bleeding!"

Yuna groaned.

"Please," Yuna begged. "Please leave me alone."

"My hand is bleeding, Yuna. We had shots again!" Tidus continued to taunt her.

Yuna felt herself passing out, and once again, Mrs. Shelinda told Yuna to go to the nurse, but Baralai took her.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Baralai asked her as soon as they got out of Biology.

No answer.

"Well, she has completely fainted." Baralai said.

He slung her over his shoulder and carried her into the nurse and laid her down.

"Again?" said the nurse.

"Yes. She gets sick from mentioning blood." Baralai informed the nurse.

"Well, she is probably going to have to leave." the nurse said.

Baralai sighed.

.........................................................

Cid drove Yuna home, aggravated that he had to. He knew Tidus, and he knew that Tidus made Yuna sick, so all of the anger was on Tidus.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Cid." Yuna said quietly. She had not spoke the whole time they'd been been driving home together. "I really could have handled myself."

"Yuna, its okay." Cid said calmly. " I don't take my anger out on you."

"Okay. Thanks Cid." Yuna said gracefully.

Cid helped Yuna get out of the car and he helped her into the mansion.

"I'll be home at 8:00, okay. Rikku will be home soon." Cid told Yuna.

"Okay,"

"Bye, Ci- I mean Uncle Cid."

Yuna closed the door and made her way up to her and Rikku's room and took her CD player out again, ready to play hard rock and sit back and relax.

She turned to her favorite song, and let the music take her away into her dreamland.

…........................................................

"Tidus this was all your fault! You got Yunie sick on purpose!" Rikku whispered harshly to Tidus.

"So. You cheated on me with my best friend!" Tidus said almost screaming.

"So! Gippal was ten times better than you, and all you do is judge Yunie when you don't even know her!"

"See, Rikku! First you hated Yuna, and now it's like your best friends with her!"

"That's because she's my fucking cousin if you hadn't got it through your fucking thick head yet!"

Everyone in the cafeteria had turned to watch their quarrel now.

"Whatever Tidus! Your nothing but bullshit!"

"Like you can talk, you little whore!"

"I hate you Tidus! I really do hate you! Go fuck yourself!"

…......................................................

"Rikku what's wrong?!" Yuna cried while running up to Rikku to give her a hug.

"Bad day at school! Me and Tidus got into this huge fight."

"It's okay, Rikku," Yuna said. "He's just a stupid arrogant asshole."

Rikku was surprised.

"I guess so, Yunie. I guess so."

The phone rang. Rikku walked over to pick it up and she motioned to Yuna.

Yuna grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuna."

It was Lulu.

"I'm really sorry." Lulu said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid and cut myself."

Rikku's eyes widened as she heard Yuna say that she cut herself.

"You were stupid for that, though."

They both laughed.

"So are we okay, Yuna?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Lulu."

"Bye!"

Yuna hung up smiling and turned around to see Rikku staring at her.

"You cut yourself, Yuna?" Rikku asked Yuna. Yuna's smile quickly faded away.

"Um...yeah, Rikku. B-but I was being so stupid." Yuna explained. "I didn't realize that there were people around me that loved me and didn't want me to do this."

"Well I'm one of them." Rikku smiled at Yuna.

"Aw! Thank you, Rikku!"

"No. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This is a sucky chapter! I'm sorry. But, anyway, I loved the scene where Rikku and Tidus got into a fight! That totally rocked dudes! Well, don't forget to review! I love you dudes! See ya later sk8ters!_


	6. I DENY THAT!

"So," Lulu said. "Just me, you and Baralai?"

"Yeah, Lulu. We gotta celebrate our friendship! Baralai really wants to get to know me and you better." Yuna said excited as ever.

"Ha," Lulu said unpleased. "How is going to ̔_get to know_' us better?"

"Lulu!" Yuna said now frustrated. "Don't be like that! Baralai isn't like that!"

Lulu noticed that Baralai was walking up to them.

"Hey ladies. May I escort you to lunch?" Baralai flirted with both of them.

"Sure," Yuna said flirting back. Lulu looked surprised at Yuna. She was changing into Rikku so fast.

Baralai led Yuna and an unwilling Lulu into the cafeteria.

"So, Baralai." Lulu said. "Do you like Yuna?"

They both turned to Yuna paying for her lunch.

"Um-" Baralai started but Lulu stopped his and surprised his by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't break her heart, Baralai. If you ever _do _get a chance with her. Break her heart and I break your face!"

"Like hell! I may not even like Yuna!" Baralai said while crossing his arms.

"Baralai, you may not notice this about me and most people don't, but I'm really good with relationships, and I can tell that you like Yuna and Paine." Lulu said surprising Baralai once again. She dropped her hand off of Baralai's shoulder.

Baralai stared thoughtfully at her for a while, then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Lulu. Whatever." Baralai complained.

Yuna came back setting her lunch on the table and took a seat beside of Baralai and stared at both Lulu and Baralai and noticed the tension between them.

"What happened?" Yuna asked both of them.

"Nothing. Lets go Yuna." Lulu grabbed Yuna and left a confused Baralai sitting there.

…........................................................

"Tidus, wake up!" Shuyin shook his brother. "Me and Lenne are going to the mall. You wanna go with us?"

"Uh..." Tidus groaned. "I guess so?"

"Get up then!" Shuyin said pulling the sheets off of Tidus's bed and making Tidus fall on the floor.

"Dammit Shuyin!"

"Dammit, smart ass! You only got five minutes. Jecht is gone to get waisted tonight, so he won't try killing you, Tidus." Shuyin informed his brother. "Now come on! We have to go get Lenne."

"Shit. This girl is making you go crazy!" Tidus teased. He knew that he'd never be as lucky as Shuyin. He was happy for Shuyin and Lenne, the couple that was going to have twenty-one kids and eighty-three cats. Tidus smiled at the thought of it.

…....................................................

"Aren't you excited, Lulu! We get to try on clothes and-" Yuna continued on.

"Goodness, Yuna! Your changing so much," Lulu told Yuna.

"Well it's all because of Rikku!" said Yuna. "She's got me into fashion and shopping and changing my look!"

"Oh Yevon!" Baralai complained. "Shopping, shopping, and fashion! Damn I don't want to do this!"

Yuna giggled at Baralai.

Yuna had changed this weekend. Rikku had changed her. Yuna would never understand how Rikku and her got so close. It was a freaking miracle! Yuna started out as the freak, and she still is, but not to Rikku. Rikku has changed every thing about Yuna except her quietness, something that would never be changed no matter what. Now she was hanging out at the mall with Baralai, something she'd never thought of doing. Yuna just couldn't believe that she had a small crush on Baralai, but she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Tidus. What love can do to you.

Baralai's shiny Volvo parked outside of Zanarkand Mall.

It was a huge mall.

Yuna and Lulu hopped out of the car and ran into the mall, Baralai trailing behind.

"So, whats first, Lulu?" Yuna asked Lulu.

"Shoes!"

Baralai rolled his eyes at them.

Yuna found some high-hills, and to her surprise Rikku was right there standing beside of her.

"Ah!" Yuna screamed.

"Oh, hey Yunie!" Rikku said not staring at Yuna. She was holding a pair of pink shoes. "You know, prom is in just a few weeks, so I'm getting ready for it, and so are you!"

"No, Rikku! I told you that I'm not coming to prom. I don't have a date, me and Lulu don't have enough money for a dress, I can't dance!" Yuna said. Rikku stared at her like she was crazy.

"Yunie, you _are_ going to prom, I'm going to _find_ you a date, I'll _teach_ you how to dance, and I'm going to _buy_ you _and_ Lulu's prom dress, okay? I have the money, Yunie. You have nothing to worry about." Rikku said calmly, almost emphasizing every word.

"Now come on!" Rikku dragged Yuna over to the dresses.

"I like this one," Yuna said. She saw a blood red long dress. She looked at the price and her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! I feel dizzy. Look at the price, Rikku."

Rikku stared at it like the price was nothing.

"Please, Yunie. I can handle this!" Rikku said.

"Um, are you sure Rikku? It's a hell of a price." Yuna said still surprised. Rikku took the dress out of Yuna's shaking hands.

"I'm sure, Yunie!" Rikku said.

"No, Rikku. I can't do this." Yuna said.

"Well, I can!" Rikku said.

"Damn your persistant!"

"And I'm glad to be." Yuna heard Rikku mumble.

"What about your dress, Ms. Persistant?"

"This one!" Rikku's eyes lit up when she saw the short, really short pink dress. "This is so fucking great. I could have a tiara and the pink shoes would look fantastic with this!"

"Don't get ahead of your dreams, Rikku!" Yuna teased.

Lulu walked up to them then.

"What's wrong with her?" Lulu asked while staring at the drooling Rikku.

"That dress," Yuna replied.

Once Lulu saw the dress she gagged.

"Ugly pink!" Lulu coughed and Yuna laughed, but Rikku couldn't here her. She was to in to the dress.

"Rikku!" Yuna said. "Snap out of it!"

"Oh, hey, Lulu!" Rikku greeted her. "Go ahead and choose out your dress. My treat."

"What?" Lulu asked surprised.

"Go pick out a dress."

"Uh...okay." Lulu said forcing a smile. What in the hell was going on?

…..................................................

"Shuyin isn't this cute?" Lenne asked.

"Sure, Lenne." Shuyin said unenthusiastic.

Tidus sighed. When was this ever going to end?

Lenne was choosing out a dress for prom, and Tidus just knew it would be hell, and that's exactly what it was. Lenne was taking all day to choose her dress. Was it that hard? Just choose a damn dress and get over with it.

"Lenne...is there anyway that you could like, just choose one dress that you like so me and Tidus can go play DDR?" Shuyin asked, getting kind of annoyed, but he tried not to show it.

"Shuyin, I know that your kind of annoyed with me, but this is very special, and I need you here with me." Lenne said warmly.

"Goodness, she acts like she's having a baby. Oh Shuyin, I need you here with me. This is so so special!" Tidus mumbled under his breath. Lenne didn't here, but Shuyin heard Tidus.

Shuyin stomped on Tidus's foot.

"Ow! Hey watch it dude!" Tidus yelled at his brother.

Lenne turned and stared at them cautiously. "There goes Yuna and Rikku. They will help me, and they won't wine like someone I know."

Shuyin rolled his eyes at her.

"Yuna? Rikku?" Tidus didn't dare to look at Rikku or Yuna.

Tidus and Shuyin got up and left to the arcade.

…......................................................

"That looks great on you, Lenne. Shuyin will surely fall in love again!" Rikku commented Lenne.

Lenne was wearing a blue frilly dress that looked beautiful on her.

"Yeah, Lenne. It looks great!" Yuna commented.

"What about me?" Lenne, Yuna, and Rikku turned to see Lulu. Lulu looked slightly unhappy, and she had a small spark in her eye. You could never tell with Lulu. She was wearing the usual. Black.

Rikku rolled her eyes at Lulu and threw her hands above her head as she made her way to examine the dress.

"Goodness, Lulu! Its always black, black and _more black_!" Rikku said almost shouting.

"I think Lulu looks good in that, don't you Lenne?" Yuna asked Lenne.

"Sorry, Rikku, but I have to agree with Yuna." Lenne said also examining the black long dress.

"Oh my God! What is wrong with you people?" Rikku shouted.

….....................................................

"Tidus you are so stupid! This is going to ruin your reputation, and mine!" Shuyin scolded his brother. "Why did you make that bet to Wakka, Tidus?! Its like you two compete on everything, and your already loaded, Tidus!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Tidus said. His voice surprisingly stayed calm. "I guess I just love money."

"I just can't believe how stupid you were. I don't have anything against Yuna, but she is...she's a freak!" Shuyin said. "Taking _her _to prom? Getting to know _her_ better?! You would be better off with Dona!"

"Calm down, Shu! It's not like I have a crush on her or something! That would never happen." Tidus said.

"Ha, Tidus! I bet you that you'll start to like Yuna." Shuyin said despite his anger. He was sure though.

"I fucking deny that!" Tidus declared. Tidus folded up his arms an turned away from his brother. "Kiss my ass, Shuyin!" and with that, Tidus left his smiling brother.

…................................................

Yuna woke up the next day feeling great for some reason. Maybe because she was going to prom or because she was going to have a date. She didn't know, but she couldn't shake the feeling off that something great was going to happen today. It was seriously weird. She should be feeling tired pr unhappy because she had to go to school.

She made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. The feeling didn't even shake off as she blow dried her hair. Something great was going to happen today.

Yuna ran down the stairs into the kitchen and poured her a glass of orange juice. She drank it quickly in one sip when she heard the buss outside. She grabbed her backpack and shut the door and locked it, then climbed onto the bus.

"Right here, Yunie!" Yuna noticed it was Rikku calling for her.

Rikku was patting down on the empty space beside of her, signaling for Yuna to sit there.

"Hey Rikku," Yuna said happily. "So what's new?"

"I have the perfect guy that I found for you, Yunie! I still have to ask him to take you to the prom, but if you two ever hook up, you'll have really cute kids! Oh, and you have an invitation to sit with me at lunch." Rikku said with enthusiasm.

"Okay, so who's the guy?" Yuna asked. She also had enthusiasm in her.

"You'll be really mad though because everyone knows that you two hate each other." Rikku informed her.

"No, I won't be mad. Tell me, Riks." Rikku smiled at her new nickname.

"Okay...the guy is Tidus." Rikku finally spat out.

Yuna's face turned crimson red from anger.

"Tidus?!" Yuna questioned in fury.

All the kids on the buss became quiet and stared at Yuna, and the buss driver almost recked.

…..................................................

Yuna made her way to Gym, still not believing what Rikku said. This was a bad day. She had got into trouble with the buss driver, and she had almost recked the buss, which would probably make her reputation worser. She was already the biggest freak in Zanarkand High. What more does life want to kill her? Life sure is doing a great job at killing her.

After Yuna changed, she made her way to the bleachers and set beside of Lulu.

It was the usual. Working with your partner again. Tidus.

Yuna walked over to Tidus who was surprisingly smirking at her.

"What are you up to?" Yuna asked him softly.

"Nothing, just noticing how cute you look today." Tidus flirted. He kind of ment it, but he just wanted to see her blush, and it worked.

Yuna flushed.

"So, Yuna. You wanna sit with me at lunch? Maybe we can get to know each other a little better?" Tidus offered making her blush again.

"No thanks. I'm sitting with Rikku today." Yuna replied, still blushing.

"Your blush is lovely." Tidus said.

Yuna blushed even harder, trying to use her hair to cover up her flushed face.

̔_Now the day isn't so bad,_' Yuna thought but quickly regretted thinking that. ̔_What's wrong with you, Yuna. You said you don't like him anymore, and every time he makes a comment on you, your face flushes! I thought you were over this guy! What in the hell is wrong with you?_'

"So, you and Rikku are like, best friends in the whole wide world?" Tidus asked.

"Me, Lulu, Rikku, and Lenne, I guess," Yuna said softly, so soft that Tidus couldn't hardly hear her.

"You and Lenne?" Tidus questioned.

̔_Well, if Lenne likes her, maybe she isn't so bad after all, and she does look kinda cute today, or every day._' Tidus thought. But he regretted that thought. ̔_What's wrong with you, Tidus? First you hate the freak and now your saying she looks kind of attractive! Is this what Dona was blocking me from seeing about her. And her eyes aren't so freaky. They look...kind of cool, puppy dog like, or sadness. Oh just shut the fuck up Tidus!_'

"What's wrong?" Yuna suddenly asked Tidus.

"Nothing!" Tidus said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm sorry people. I'm not that good with romance. I suck at it! I tried to get them closer together, but I don't think that the story is flowing well, but I have to stay confident. But, who could expect good romance from a 10 year old? I'm sorry people. And the first part was really bad. Sorry it had so much cussing in it. Bye! Don't forget to review and tell me how I did!_


	7. Truth or Dare?

"All you do is read, Yunie!" Rikku complained as she folded her arms and turned away from her cousin. "Do you ever do anything other than read V.C Andrews books? Tidus is coming to pick me up soon, and your coming with us to the movies!"

"No I'm not, Rikku. I'm going to stay here and get ready for the sleepover. Why are you and Tidus going out again anyway?" Yuna asked, kind of mad at Rikku and curious.

"Were not going out. Gippal and him are friends again, and I'm going out with Gippal. Thats the only reason why Tidus is coming to pick me up." Rikku replied. "And Tidus is okay with me going out with Gippal. All me and Tidus were was lovers without the love."

Yuna shook her head.

"Anyway, Rikku, I'm not going. I don't want to go _anywhere_ with selfish sexist pigs!" Yuna glared, remembering Gym when Tidus had embarrassed her.

"I thought you knew me better than that. You know that I will protect you." Rikku faked a sweet smile.

Yuna stared at her for a while. "I still can't go Riks. Haven't you noticed that me and the jocks are completely different? That we don't get along?"

"Yunie, if you think that I won't protect you, you can always bring Lulu." Rikku reminded her.

"You know what, Rikku? I just think that I'm going to hang out with Baralai today." Yuna said.

"You like Baralai and Tidus?" Rikku questioned Yuna.

"How do you figure that I like Tidus and Baralai?" Yuna demanded.

"Your diary is very interesting." Rikku said.

Yuna's face turned red. Her ears even turned red, and it seemed as if steam was blowing out of her ears.

"You read my diary Rikku?!" Yuna roared.

Rikku squealed and scurried away, Yuna chasing right behind her.

"I'm going to kill you! Cold-blooded murder, Rikku!!" Yuna roared once again.

…....................................................

"When is Yuna coming over?" Baralai asked Lulu.

"I don't know. She will probably be over soon. She's been hanging out with Rikku a _whole_ lot." Lulu said quietly.

"And you miss your best friend?"

"Kind of." Lulu nodded. "It's like she's changing into Rikku so fast, but she doesn't where the short tight slutty cloths like Rikku."

Baralai laughed.

"Cut the TV on Baralai." Lulu said.

"Sure."

Lulu heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Baralai."

When Lulu opened the door, the booming sound of, "YOUR PREGNANT?" Ran through her ears.

"Ouch! What's going on in here." A familiar voice asked.

Yuna stood in the door way, her hands over her ears.

"Baralai cut the TV on some drama pregnancy shit." Lulu replied.

"Sorry. It wasn't my fault!"

"I'm sorry that I was late. Rikku looked into my diary, so I had to kill her." Yuna joked.

"What!?" Baralai asked, staring at Yuna like she was a psycho.

Lulu hid Baralai upside his head.

"What in the hell was that for?" Baralai demanded.

"For being a dumb ass!" Lulu said matter-of-factly. "She was just joking!"

"Hateful person!" Baralai mumbled under his breath as he made his way to Yuna.

"Both of you are invited to the movies." Yuna said. "Rikku is going, but there is a problem. Tidus and Gippal are going to be there."

"I'm not going then." Lulu said. "Instead of murdering Rikku, murder those two selfish, stupid, a little good-looking assholes!"

"I think Wakka is coming to." Yuna said smiling. Lulu's face relaxed.

"Well, maybe they won't be so bad now that I think about it."

"You just want to see Wakka." Yuna teased.

"That is totally a lie!"

"The only reason I'm going is because Yuna is going." Baralai said, sick of being quiet.

Yuna blushed. "Well lets go."

Yuna saw Tidus there talking to Gippal, looking attractive as ever. She hated to admit it, but it really was the truth.

But something caught Yuna's eyes. Dona was there, staring at Yuna viciously.

̔_She's up to something,_' Yuna thought. ̔_she's up to something real bad,_'

Dona walked up to Yuna and smiled a really fake smile.

"Hey, Yuna." Dona said. "I really like your top, but you might need to change."

"Why would I need to change?" Yuna asked weakly.

Dona suddenly poured her drink all over Yuna's new top. Everyone saw it.

Yuna stared at Dona, then ran for the exit, Rikku and Lulu behind her, and Tidus was the only one laughing.

"How in the hell was that funny?" Wakka asked.

"I want to go home, Rikku!" Yuna sobbed. "Take me home!"

Rikku hugged Yuna. "Calm down, Yunie."

"Yeah, calm down. Don't think about that wretched little whore!" Lulu tried.

"Yeah, Yunie. Listen to Lulu. I have another shirt in my purse." Rikku said.

Yuna smiled at both of them, wiping away her left over tears.

"I guess so." Yuna said.

They heard footsteps behind them.

They all turned around to see Tidus standing there, looking awkward.

"Uh...Wakka told me to come out here and talk to Yuna, so don't think that I _wanted_ to." Tidus said.

"Um...okay, sure." Lulu said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rikku said. She winked at Yuna before she went back in.

"Um...so are you okay?" Tidus asked her awkwardly.

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Okay, see ya!"

"No, I'm coming back in. I have to change my shirt, though."

Tidus payed not attention to her. She at least thought he would hold the door open for her! He didn't even do that!

"There you go, Yunie. You can have that shirt." Rikku said.

"Thanks, Rikku." Yuna said gratefully.

"So what did you and Tidus talk about? Your future plans?!" Rikku teased.

Yuna began to choke on the Coke she was sipping on.

Lulu rushed over to Yuna's side and patted her on the back.

Oh no.

Yuna felt something coming up. She ran to the garbage can.

"Oh Yevon!" Lulu fussed. "Look at what you've done to her!"

"I'm sorry, Yunie!"

Yuna wiped her mouth.

"What happened to her?" Tidus asked.

"Rikku said that you two were talking about future plans." Lulu replied.

"Rikku!" Tidus roared. "How dare you!"

Rikku squealed.

"Can we just," Yuna gagged. She covered her mouth again. "Can w-we just go watch the movie?" she spoke quietly, as always.

"Sure," Tidus mumbled so no one could here him. "Lets go watch the movie puking freak."

Yuna seemed to here him.

"No Rikku! We can't invite boys! Uncle Cid said that we can't!" Yuna said.

"Yunie calm down," Rikku calmed her.

"Yeah, Yuna," Lenne said. "We won't do anything stupid!"

Yuna just had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen to one of the girls.

"Call up the boys!" Lenne said.

"I already did!" Rikku replied. "Shuyin. Tidus, Gippal, Wakka and Baralai!"

Yuna's face still remained worried even though Baralai was coming. "Lulu, I need to talk to you! Come here."

"What is it, Yuna?"

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. A really bad gut feeling."

"Yuna, nothing is going to happen." Lulu reassured her.

"That's what you think!"

Yuna heard the boys come through the door and she rolled her eyes.

Baralai spotted Yuna.

"What's up?"

"Nothing!" Yuna said fiercely.

"What's wrong with her?"

Lulu shrugged. "Probably hormones."

"Wh-" Baralai tried to finish but Lulu gabbed him by the hand and led him where Wakka was, still holding Baralai's hand.

Wakka glared at Baralai.

"It's freak eyes turn!" Tidus said.

"Okay freak eyes, truth or dare?"

"Um...truth," Yuna said weakly.

"Who out of this room would you sleep with?" Tidus asked.

"Um...can I just do a dare?"

"Nope,"

Yuna frowned. Everyone was leaning in, interested in what Yuna was going to say.

"No one."

"Your not getting by that easily."

"Well...I would sleep with...can I please pass? Please. I'll do anything." Yuna begged.

̔_Oh no. I never knew that I would give in like this, especially to freak eyes. But I can't give in. I don't care about the puppy dog eyes. I can't give in!_'

"No, freak eyes. I'm sorry, well, I'm not actually sorry, but I'm not giving in that easily."

"I said that that I'd do anything."

"Too bad. I'd rather see you blush from embarrassment." Tidus said. "Shuyin, Baralai, Wakka, Gippal, or me?"

"Yunie just answer the question." Rikku said. "When you get done, you can run in the bathroom and hide and never come out."

"Okay. I don't like this person though. I actually hate them." Yuna said.

"I've got a clue." Gippal said.

A tear escaped down Yuna's cheek. "Tidus," Yuna ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside. At least they weren't laughing at her.

"Maybe she likes Tidus?" Gippal said.

"Shut up, Gippal!" Tidus was also red.

"I'll go check on her." Lulu said.

Lulu knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Yuna sobbed.

"Yuna, it's just Lulu," Lulu said. "I just came to see if you were alright."

"I don't care, and I'm not_ alright_!" Yuna said.

"Okay, Yuna," Lulu told her. Lulu began to walk away.

"No, wait!" Yuna opened the bathroom door for Lulu.

"So," Lulu said.

"I really don't like him, Lulu. I really don't. Everyone just wanted me to choose someone, so I just chose Tidus. And what is they pick on me about him? I already go through enough at school. I just embarrassed myself! I would have chose Baralai, but do you actually think that he's good in bed, not that I want to find out. But, come on, Lulu. Do you?"

"Um...er, well, Yuna...th-this conversation is really awkward, but, honestly, I don't think he'd be that good in...uh...bed." Lulu finally finished.

"Thank you, Lulu!"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not coming out."

"Okay, Yuna." Lulu said. "If you stay then I'm staying with you."

"Lulu. You don't have to do that for me."

"Yeah I do, Yuna," Lulu said. "I mean, I'm not going out there after they've embarrassed my best friend. Who could? And why in the hell isn't Rikku here too?"

"I don't know." Yuna said with a yawn. "I'm freaking tired."

"Me too." Lulu yawned too.

Before they knew it, they were both sound asleep.

"Where are they? We're missing four people!"

"You know Shuyin and Lenne are in your bedroom Rikku," Tidus said. "And I don't know where freak and freakier are."  
"Shuyin and Lenne are in my bedroom?!" Rikku demanded. "Oh no! They're washing the fucking sheets!"

Rikku was about ready to go in, but Gippal grabbed her.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Rikku," Gippal said.

"Uh...they probably didn't even use protection!" Rikku wined. "Tidus, go find Yuna and Lulu."

"Why me?!" Tidus cried.

"Because your the one who embarrassed Yuna, and now she won't even come out!"

Tidus rolled his eyes at Rikku.

Tidus went to the bathroom and opened, and there he found Yuna and Lulu.

"Lulu, Yuna, wake up!" Lulu immediately woke up, but Yuna stayed asleep.

Lulu looked at her surroundings and frowned when she saw Tidus standing there.

"We fell asleep?" Lulu yawned.

"Well we've been looking for you freaks. Shuyin and Lenne are going crazy!"

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"You don't wanna know." Tidus said quietly.

Lulu frowned in disgust.

Lulu shook Yuna. Once again, she did not wake up. Her breathing stayed calm and she looked peaceful.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Lulu told Tidus.

"Bye!" Tidus said.

"Wait!" Lulu said. "Can't you carry her to another room? You should know Rikku's house well considering how many times you got laid with her."

Tidus glared at Lulu. "You know nothing!"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Can you just take Yuna? I'm to weak."

"Fine! Just shut up!" Tidus said.

He went over and slung Yuna over his shoulder like she didn't weigh anything.

"See, I'm weak, your strong." Lulu said.

"Whatever."

Tidus did know Rikku's house well. He decided Yuna could sleep in Brother's room. So funny. Brother probably had porn pictures of naked women such as Britney Spears in his room. Hit me baby one more time! Brother was a freak just like Yuna.

Tidus entered Brother's room surprised. Britney Spears wasn't there! No porn!

Tidus lye Yuna down on Brother's bed, deciding whether or not to tuck Yuna in. What could it hurt? She wouldn't wake up.

He put the blanket over Yuna and quietly left the room.

"You found them?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. They were both asleep in the bathroom, but Lulu's awake. I took Yuna into Brother's room so she could sleep."

"Aw," Rikku said. "How cute!"

"Shut up, Rikku!"

Baralai glared at Tidus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, so how was that chapter? No school today!!!! It's snowing like crazy, and hopefully there won't be any school tomorrow! There is a little more romance between Yuna and Tidus, but you probably won't be able to believe the next chapter! You must review to find out what's gonna happen though!!!!!!! I'm sorry about the ̔Hit me baby one more time!' I just couldn't help myself. Haven't you heard about the joke where Britney runs into the road and says, ̔Hit me baby one more time'? It's hilarious! Bye, I'm yapping my mouth to much!_


	8. Hide and Seek

"Are you going to be okay Lenne?" asked a worried Shuyin.

Lenne put her hand to her head. "I'm okay, I'm okay," Lenne shrugged him off of her. "I'll just go sit with Yuna and Lulu."

Lenne had not been feeling well all day. She felt nauseous and felt as if she would pass out sooner or later. She couldn't remember anything, and her stomach was hurting like hell, and she had puked multiple times this morning. Maybe she had a really bad hangover. Maybe she ate something.

"Hey Lenne," Lulu greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Lenne took a seat next to Yuna. "My fucking head has been hurting, I suddenly feel nauseous, my stomach hurts, and I've been puking all morning." Lenne complained and she noticed that Yuna and Lulu gave each other a terrible horrified look, a really terrible look.

"Um...Lenne." Lulu said staring down and biting her lip.

"Yes?" Lenne asked softly.

"Well," Yuna said. "Do you have any birth control pills? You may need to take some, and...uh..."

"BIRTH CONTROL PILLS!" Lenne shouted so the whole cafeteria could here her.

It soon came to Lenne. The sleep-over. Shuyin. The bedroom.

Lenne stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Yuna and Lulu with horrified faces.

Lenne made her way to Shuyin and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shuyin!" Lenne called to him.

"Yeah, Lenne. What is i-"

Lenne slammed him against the wall.

"You had better be ashamed of yourself. How could you do this to me, Shuyin? I thought you were a better person and I thought that I could trust you, but you just proved me wrong. You didn't only hurt me, but when I tell you this I bet you'll be hurt." Lenne took a deep breath. "HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT!?" Lenne screamed. "Come here!"

Lenne led him into the girls bathroom, and Shuyin stared at her, eyes widened.

"I'll try not to scream at you, Shu, but this is going to be so hard." Lenne whispered harshly. "I'M FUCKING PREGNANT YOU JACK-ASS!"

Shuyin couldn't hardly breathe, but who could blame him. His girlfriend just said she was pregnant. Shuyin was going to be a father. He couldn't believe it.

Tears streamed down Lenne's face and Shuyin felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He wiped the tears from Lenne's face and brought her close.

"I'm so sorry, Lenne." Shuyin whispered softly into her ear.

"You better be!" Lenne whispered harshly back.

"It's just bells, bells, AND MORE DAMN BELLS!" Rikku cried in frustration as Yuna and her entered Gym.

"This is not the usual Rikku that I know," Yuna said. "Come on and get some unstoppable enthusiasm in you Rikku! Were playing your favorite! Dodge-ball." Yuna cringed at the harsh word. Harsh like the flying balls that can cause a head concussion.

Rikku laughed at Yuna when she jumped at the mentioning of dodge-ball.

"Okay," Coach Jecht said. "I'll choose the teams, kiddies."

Coach Jecht called all the teams and the students gloomily made their way to their destined team.

Yuna was on Tidus's team. It seemed that no matter what they were always together in Gym and almost everything else. Yuna would probably make the whole team lose, considering that she was an easy target and that she was dangerous and moving and she couldn't even stand on her own two feet that God gave her, but lucky for Yuna, Tidus was quiet the whole time they played dodge-ball, and he didn't even call her freak eyes today. It hurt Yuna more than he knew, but Yuna had an idea for why he was being so quiet. It was probably because he just found out that his brother was going to be a father.

The game finally ended, thank Yevon, because Yuna thought she wasn't going to be able to stand it any longer.

Yuna felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and noticed it was Rikku.

"Come on, Yuna," Rikku said sounding like she was in rush. "We have a lot of things to do today. We have to go shopping and pick you out a whole new wardrobe."

"Rikku!" Yuna whined like a baby. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life shopping for girly pink things. I want to be someone! Haven't you noticed that the girly pink stuff just isn't my thing? I don't want to do this and you know it, Rikku! You know better than to do this to me!"

"Come on, Yunie. I have a hair appointment scheduled for you at 5:00, and we have to be home before 10:00, and it's going to be a really long day, so we have to get moving!" Rikku cried.

"What, Rikku!" Yuna cried. "Wh-what are they going to do to me at that hair appointment?" Yuna asked in a shaky voice.

"Cut your hair." Rikku said plainly.

"Bu-"

"No buts." Rikku said. "Now come on Yunie. We are going to be so late, and if we really are late, I'm going to kick your ass."

The line rang and rang until Lulu hanged up the phone. She frowned. Rikku was taking away her best friend. Lulu couldn't help but but wonder what they were doing. How in the hell did Rikku get so close to Yuna anyway? Lulu just wanted her best friend back, but if Yuna didn't even have time for Lulu anymore, than shouldn't Lulu just forget about her and move on? She shouldn't waste her time standing around whimpering like a baby that she missed her best friend. Lulu had a mind and she was a very strong and independent woman.

"The game is on,"

"Yunie this looks so good on you!" Rikku said.

Yuna frowned.

She looked so girly in pink like a little slut!

Yuna wasn't really enjoying the dressing up, but she enjoyed her new haircut. It looked great on her. She just got it trimmed a little tiny bit. Just a little bit. It was still down to her shoulders. But the clothes weren't working out so good for her. Yuna was to thin for them. She was ugly and small chested. It was no match compared against all if the other girls. No match at all.

"I just need one more thing." Yuna said to Rikku.

"And what is that?" Rikku asked.

"Boobs!" They both broke out laughing, the store clerks and customers staring at them like they were two nuts, which they were.

Yuna hadn't had a good laugh like this in a long time. She was grateful to have a cousin that cared so much for her. She really was lucky to have someone to love her.

"Okay, Shu," Tidus breathed. "What are you going to tell Jecht."

Shuyin stared at Tidus thoughtfully for a while, wondering what he'd tell their dad. Shuyin was also going to be a big disappointment to his father.

Shuyin frowned. He was so stupid for taking advantage of Lenne, and look where he was now. Shuyin was ashamed of himself. Very ashamed.

"Let's think about something else." Shuyin said to his brother. "Wait, isn't Yuna supposed to come over to your house today for that project or whatever?"

"Oh shit. Isn't Jecht supposed to be home early today?"

"No. He's gone to get high." Shuyin told his brother.

"I don't care!" Tidus said. "This is still dangerous. What if freak eyes found out about this, Shuyin. It's too dangerous, and I don't want to risk my life. I mean, I would move away from here if I could, but I would have to have Jecht's signature. I could move in with friends, but that just means that I would have to tell them. Lenne already knowing is enough."

"Dude, calm down!" Shuyin said. "Jecht won't come home today. He'll probably be out until six in the morning."

"Sure, Shuyin." Tidus complained. "Your not always right."

"Kay, bye Rikku." said Yuna as she closed the door.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride to his house?" Rikku asked.

"I'm sure, Riks," Yuna said. "Bye."

It wasn't that long. Yuna could just think about everything on her way to Tidus's house. She thought about how nervous he must be. She kind of felt sad for him. Yuna wondered how it would feel if she had a brother who go his girlfriend pregnant. It would be hell. Yuna also felt sad for Lenne. She was only seventeen and pregnant. The poor thing. She must be scared to death. She will now have to worry about school, her grades, her parents, the baby, Shuyin. So much to worry about. So much stress.

Before Yuna knew it, she was right in front of the huge mansion. She gasped in awe. She better just get over it and move on before she was frozen and standing there like a dummy.

Yuna rang the door bell and Shuyin came and invited her in.

"Hey, Yuna," Shuyin said. "Tidus is in his room. On the right at the end."

"Uh...okay." Yuna said still looking around in awe.

Yuna eventually snapped out of her state of awe and made her way to Tidus's room where he was on his bed reading a playboy magazine. Yuna silently shook her head.

"Oh, hey freak eyes." Tidus sat up.

Yuna didn't answer him. If it was anything negative she would not reply to him.

"Yuna took out her books and began writing and looking over in her book every once in a while. Tidus stared at her as she worked.

They worked in silence, except Tidus didn't work. Yuna finally decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"You could help, you know." Yuna said softly.

"What if I don't want to work?" Tidus asked.

Yuna shrugged and continued to work on her task.

Tidus sighed, getting bored.

"Do you need help?" Tidus finally asked. She had won, even though she didn't know she was in the game.

"Can you get me some more paper?" Yuna asked quietly. Tidus rolled his eyes. Why did she have to be so quiet? Why couldn't she be a free spirit? Maybe then she'd get a date.

Tidus reached for the paper and his hand brushed against Yuna's and he blushed, something he rarely did.

"H-here you go." Tidus regained his composure.

"Thanks," the silence remained between them with much tension.

Tidus heard a car door slam and someone slam the door to his house.

"Oh shit," Tidus said.

Shuyin burst into Tidus's room.

"He's here," Shuyin said.

"See, Shuyin! I told you that you would be wrong!" Tidus whispered harshly.

"Freak eyes- I mean...Yuna. Do me a favor...please. Can you hide and Shuyin's room?"

Yuna nodded, but decided not to ask any questions no matter how much she wanted to know what was going on.

Yuna ran into Shuyin's closet and covered her hand over her mouth to keep her breathing unheard.

Yuna knew something was up. Maybe Jecht was high, or maybe...maybe... Jecht hit his kids. Yuna closed her eyes at the though. Behind every person is pain. Maybe. Maybe. Yuna noticed that her breathing had quickened, so she tried harder to keep herself calm until Yuna heard a hard slap. Someone must've got slapped.

Yuna's heart beat was thumping. She gulped, her throat suddenly dry. She heard footsteps coming towards where she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh my God Oh my God!! What's going to happen next. Will Yuna find out Tidus's secret? Will Jecht find out about Lenne? Tidus told Shuyin that it was a bad idea to have Yuna there. And what is up with Tidus? Review! Don't forget or I shall suck your blood and drain it from your body!!!! Ha ha ha!! I've been watching to much vampire stuff._


	9. Damn you Dona

**Hey people. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but I just had to! Bye and enjoy this chapter.**

**-**

"Tidus, what was that about?" Yuna asked Tidus softly, almost as if afraid to ask.

"Do you actually think that I'm going to tell you, Yuna?" Tidus asked angrily.

Yuna almost gasped. He didn't call her freak eyes, and she hoped that she'd never hear that horrible name being called to her again.

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

Tidus decided if he should say it's okay or just shut up and not say anything. He didn't mean for it to come out angrily.

"Eh, it's okay," Tidus told her, "You didn't offend me or anything. Your the one who gets offended all the time, so I don't have anything to worry about."

Yuna hoped that he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes. He was finally right about one thing. She does get offended all the time. Everyone offends her except Lulu and Rikku. Her only friends, true at that.

"What's wrong with you?" Tidus suddenly asked Yuna.

Yuna hadn't noticed it, but she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Was she angry or something? She usually cried when she was angry. "What are you crying for?"

"Nothing. I usually cry when I'm angry," Yuna said with a shaky voice.

"Who made you mad?" Tidus asked already knowing that it was him.

Yuna decided not to answer his question. He already knew the answer to it.

Tidus sighed. "I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just that I've been having a hard time with my dad, and I guess that I take a lot of my anger out on the people around me. I'm sorry,"

"No. It's not your fault. You don't have to say sorry," Yuna told him.

"So, freak eyes, you need any help?" Tidus suddenly called her that horrible name.

"No," Yuna hissed. This surprised Tidus by the tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry dude. Didn't mean to hurt you in anyway,"

"Tidus, just do me a favor. Never call me freak eyes again and I'll finish the rest of this project and make an A on it so you can stay on the blitzball team,"

"How did you know about that?"

Yuna continued to write, ignoring Tidus and his question.

-------

Rikku snatched a book from Yuna's hand. Yuna glared at her cousin and snatched the book back.

"Come on, Yunie! I just brought you some new clothes and you have to try them on. Don't be so boring! Put a little fun in your life! Lose your virginity!"

Yuna stared at Rikku angrily.

"Wipe that look off of your face!" Rikku said.

"Rikku! Can you go a second with out thinking about shopping or the prom? I do _not_ care about that kind of stuff, and I have more things to do than sit around shopping and trying on clothes!"

"Yunie, just calm yourself down," Rikku tried to sooth Yuna. "What's going on with you, Yunie? You seem like your under so much stress or something. Why can't you tell me whats wrong?"

"Rikku! Nothing is wrong! It's just that I would rather sit here and read a book than go shopping," Yuna cried.

"Okay. But your still wearing something bright tomorrow and not your usual dull clothes that show no color," Rikku told Yuna.

"Sure, Rikku,"

-------

Yuna stared at Tidus as he made his way to his assigned seat, next to her.

"Hey, friend," Tidus said to her. "Now it's time for you to do me a favor,"

Yuna sighed. What was it going to be? Something very horrible.

"Well, you know what happened at my house yesterday? I need you to keep that to yourself, Yuna. Please. I'll never call you freak eyes again,"

"Fine," Yuna said. "But what happened yesterday? I just need to know," Yuna said softly.

"Okay, but you have to keep this to yourself. Ever since my mom died, my dad has started drinking. I don't now why. Maybe because he misses my mom. Me and Shuyin have to put up with it," Tidus explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, then my mom died and then my dad left me when I was seven years old," Yuna told Tidus.

"My mom died from cancer," Tidus said. "How did your mom die?"

"Well... she committed suicide. I guess she couldn't handle it, or she didn't love me. I'll never know why. When my mom died, my dad started drinking, and when I was about seven, he went out one night and never came back again. I guess I'll never see my father again," Yuna felt like crying. What made her tell _Tidus,_ her enemy. The only one she had told had been Lulu, but then Tidus comes along, and she suddenly feels like she can trust him?

"Sorry, Yuna," said Tidus. "Your not the only one who's life is fucked up. Count me in too,"

Yuna sighed. Her life was messed up.

-------

"Yunie me and Gippal will be out all night, so I'm leaving you home alone. Sorry, and don't sit in your room all day reading books!" Rikku told Yuna, her eyes on the road.

"What else am I supposed to do? Anyway, how long will you be out with Gippal?" Yuna asked her cousin.

"Eh...probably till 7, or 8," Rikku told her. "But don't cry, okay. Be strong."

Yuna laughed. "Please, Rikku! I'll be fine. I have to work anyway."

"Okay, Yunie. You want me to drive you to work?"

"Yeah. I can't wait until I get my own car. You just wait."

Rikku smirked. "So everything has been going great between me and Gippal and he is so sweet. He may seem like a bad guy but he really isn't. Who would have thought me and Gippal would be together? I just can't believe it! He has everything! He is totally sexy, a bad ass, sweet, smart, in a way, sexy..."

"Okay, Rikku! Shut up! I don't need to know about your love life. I already have problems of my own!"

"Oh please Yunie. Your just jealous at the fact that you don't have a boyfriend and I do. An awesome one at that."

Yuna folded her arms and pouted the whole way there. She thought about how lucky Rikku was to have some boy waiting on her hand and foot, and Yuna kinda was jealous that she couldn't find a guy like that. Rikku has done the impossible.

"Okay, Yunie. Bye!"

Yuna hopped out of the sports car and made her way into the little restaurant where she worked.

"Hey, Nooj," Yuna said to the owner while taking her jacket and hanging it on the rack. "How are you today?"

"Fine, Yuna." Nooj said in a gloomy way and walked away from Yuna.

Yuna shrugged to herself and smiled at the customer who made her way up to her.

"Hi. What would you like to order?" Yuna asked politely.

"Fries and a Sprite." She started to pull out some cash and gave it to Yuna.

Yuna gave her the meal and once again forced a smile to the lady. "Bye and have a nice day."

̔_I hope that you have a better day than me,_' Yuna thought to herself.

Yuna heard someone enter and she glared at this customer.

_Dona._

Dona made her way up to Yuna and smiled a fake smile at her.

"Hello, bitch," Dona said in a tone so vicious that it made Yuna jump.

"Hi, Dona," Yuna said in a soft small voice. "May I help you?"

"No!" Dona snapped. "I just came here to make your life more like hell, which is my job."

"I'm sorry, Dona, but I have other customers that I'd like to attend to, so can you please get out of my way and stop waisting my time?" Yuna almost scared herself by the tone of her voice.

"Excuse me, Yuna," Yuna noticed that it was Nooj's voice and she slowly turned around. "Are you getting a little smart with one of our customers?"

Nooj smiled at Dona staring her up and down, his eyes focused on her body.

"But, she was waisting my time and I had other customers waiting and she was just arguing with me!" Yuna suddenly blew up.

"Excuse me, Ms. Yuna! Who in the hell do you think you are to use that tone with me? Your fired!"

Yuna's eyes widened and she heard Dona trying to suppress

a laugh.

Yuna stormed out of the store, not caring if the temperature was probably below 0 degrees. She was too angry to care about anything.

She slipped her jacket on and walked off not caring if she didn't have a ride home. She could walk there.

"Damn you, Dona." Yuna mumbled before walking off into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay. So how did I do on this one? I'm sorry that I'm not so good at describing things, but I still have much more to learn! I will not let my dad win this one!! I will have the computer!! Ha Ha ha!! He will not download his stupid songs! Don't forget to review!_


	10. Victory!

Yuna walked along the unusual quiet streets of Zanarkand, quiet and shivering to death. She had her jacket wrapped around her tight and she had mittens on but that didn't seem to help her at all. She still shivered from the cold, and she had a gut feeling that something terrible might happen to her. She had an odd feeling that someone was following her, watching her silently.

Yuna took glances at the abandoned buildings and the shadows of them, suddenly feeling afraid. Yuna didn't like the dark. She never had liked it.

Yuna suddenly heard footsteps following her and she froze in her spot. She glanced behind and noticed it was the five men she'd seen earlier. They were laughing and drunk and Yuna felt their eyes burning into her back.

What was the use in running? They'd surely follow her. She should have called Rikku on her cell, but she knew that her cousin would probably be busy with Gippal.

"There she goes, dude," said one man that was unnoticeable in the dark. Yuna didn't know what they were thinking and she certainly didn't want to know.

Yuna decided to turn north, hoping for them to get lost, but she then decided to make a run for it as she noticed that their sneakers were thudding against the road, coming for her. Yevon, don't slip on something and fall, Yuna!

* * *

Tidus kept his eyes to the road as he road north, deciding to stay out late to avoid his father. Tidus needed to get waisted and wake up the next morning with a girl in his arms.

As Tidus drove he couldn't help but notice the six dark figures that ran in the dark.

Tidus squinted hard so he could tell who it was, but they were unnoticeable in the dark night. It looked like a girl being chased, and he suddenly realized who the girl was.

Yuna.

Tidus started debating whether or not he should help her, or should he just keep on driving and mind his own business.

He decided to save her, although he didn't know why he wanted to. What were there intentions for Yuna anyway? It must be mad.

Tidus rolled his window down and called for Yuna, telling her to get in, and she ran to his car and done as she was told.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked as he noticed that Yuna was breathing hard and that she could barely catch her breath. He noticed that she was also crying. "Did they do anything to you? Did they hurt you, Yuna? Did they try to..." Tidus couldn't barely spit the word out.

Yuna wiped away her tears.

"No. They didn't do anything to me. I'm fine," Yuna told him.

"Then why in the hell are you crying?" Tidus asked her, not really knowing why he was so concerned about Yuna.

"Because I was frightened, okay?!"

"Why are you so pissed today?"

"Because I _almost_ got sexually harassed! Is there anything else that you'd like to know, Tidus?" Yuna screamed.

"Don't be pissed off at me when I'm the one who saved your ass!" Tidus screamed back. "I should have left you there with them and let them do whatever they were going to do with you!"

"LET ME OUT!" Yuna yelled at Tidus.

"Fine then! I was just trying to help you out but then you come taking your anger out on me!"

Yuna stopped herself and thought about what she was doing and how she was blowing up on Tidus and it wasn't even his fault.

"I'm sorry," Yuna said softly. "I guess that I'm just a little mad because Dona got me fired."

"A little mad?"

Yuna smiled to herself.

"Would you really leave me there with those maniacs?" Yuna suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Tidus said. "I usually don't help people because I have my own problems, and I'm usually the stupid selfish and arrogant jock, and your like a quiet fragile heartbroken nerd that keeps her thoughts to herself and doesn't talk much."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that was a little to harsh." Tidus apologized.

"Sure," Yuna said. "But it's okay. Thats what all the popular people describe me as. A little innocent naïve clumsy geek."

"You don't want to be innocent?"

"Of course I do, but nothing fun or exciting ever happens in my life. Look at you. You have everything, and I lost all that I had."

"Including your virginity?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Tidus smirked.

"I bet that's the only thing that you ever think of, isn't it?

"Maybe." Tidus smiled.

Yuna stared out of the foggy window, lost in her own thoughts. She thought about when Rikku called her a boring person. Was she really boring? Yuna has never done anything that was fun in her whole life. She has only imagined it. The only thing that Yuna would do was read books and lye in bed and dream about fun things. But Yuna didn't care. As long as he had an imagination and as long as she would dream, then she'd be fine.

Yuna was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Tidus had made it to her house.

"Yuna," Tidus called.

"Yuna."

"Yuna!"

"Huh?" Yuna said dumbly.

Tidus chuckled. "Bye."

"Oh. Bye, Tidus. Thank-you."

Yuna ran into the huge mansion hoping that her cheeks weren't too red.

Yuna looked at her watch, wondering where Rikku was. It was after 9:00. Where was she?

Yuna decided not to worry about her cousin. It would be something else to worry about, and it would linger in her mind.

Yuna ran up the stairs and prepared fo sleep.

Her restless mind bothering her, and a little annoying voice in her head said, "Where is Rikku?" It was getting on her freaking nerves so she grabbed her MP3 and turned on her new favorite song, I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie, which made her cry the first time that she heard the song.

She let the music calm her restless mind and she fell into a calm sleep.

-------

"Hey Yuna," Lulu said casually. She was leaning against the lockers waiting for her. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Yuna said. "But I got fired."

"What?" Lulu choked. "How in the hell did you get fired? You were perfect!"

"I know. It was Dona who got me fired."

"Why that little bi-"

"Lulu, it's okay. Just forget about her." Yuna said.

"Sure, Yuna. Just forget about the girl that gets you fired. What's wrong with you? Work up a bad ass attitude!"

Yuna laughed. "I don't want a bad attitude, Lulu. I just want to be myself. That's all."

Lulu rolled her eyes at her friend but kept a smile on her face. "I'm going to be...out tomorrow."

"What?" Yuna asked. "You _never_ go out Lulu. What's the special occasion?"

"It isn't special!" Lulu cried.

"Okay! What's wrong with you?"

"Me and Wakka are going...out."

Yuna's face lit up and she suddenly screamed, loud enough so that only Lulu could hear.

"Shut up!"

"Fine!" Yuna folded her arms.

* * *

Ah!" Yuna screamed and ducked. The ball was coming toward her with the speed of lightning. "Yevon I hate dodge ball!"

Yuna suddenly fell when once again a ball came flying towards her.

It was one against one. Yuna and Tidus, and Yuna was sure that Tidus would win this match. She couldn't even hardly believe that she had made it to the end of the game.

Yuna grabbed a ball and ran close up to Tidus, hoping that she wouldn't miss, but she did.

Tidus grabbed a ball and swung for Yuna, but she quickly moved out of the way. Tidus once again threw the ball at Yuna, and this time she caught it. She won the game! This was a special moment.

"Hey, Yunie! Great job!" Rikku ran up to her cousin.

"Thanks, Riks."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_I want to thank all my reviewers for helping me continue this story, and I have successfully made it to the tenth chapter! Thanks for all of your support. I love you all! Bye and don't forget to review!_


	11. Friends

_**Hey peoples! Hows it going? I bet you $800 that this chappie will suck! I love you all and enjoy the story, and if you don't enjoy this, remember. I know where you live, and so does Seymour!**_

"So what do you think about the prom? Are you excited, Yuna?" Tidus asked Yuna as she continued to write.

"It really isn't time to be worrying about prom, Tidus. This project is due tomorrow, and I am determined to get an A and to keep you on the blitzball team." Yuna told him.

"Why do you want me on the blitz team so much? You can't get enough of this sexy body? Your totally in love with me, and my body."

Yuna rolled her eyes at Tidus.

"God girl. Why you gotta hate on me?" Tidus asked smoothly.

"I don't hate you. I'm just really getting annoyed with you because your hear talking about prom while I am trying to get this project finished, only to save you."

"I was wondering if you were going to prom," Tidus told her. "Maybe you could go with me?"

Yuna said nothing but continued to work, but she finally spoke up, her voice shaky and unsteady, and said, "You actually expect me to fall for that? You probably betted me for money, didn't you, when your already swimming in cash. You are such an arrogant, stupid, selfish, over-cocky, annoying jerk! I hope that you take this and use your brain for once and think about the people that you hurt everyday!"

Tidus actually thought about this for sometime, then spoke up and said, "Am I the one that hurts people when I don't think of what they go through?"

"What in the hell do you think, Tidus?! Your staring at one of those people now, but you don't even realize what she goes through everyday, and you don't think about what could have happened in her past, and you don't think about how you could just make that girls day better by smiling at her! Don't you see what you do to all of the people that surround you Tidus? It isn't fair!" Yuna cried.

Yuna was crying from mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, and she felt like she wasn't loved, but she knew that it made no sense. Look at all the people around her that support and care for her and love her. But Yuna could not deny how she felt. If she felt all of those horrible emotions, then that was it. She couldn't do _anything_ to change it.

Tidus didn't know what to do. He couldn't say sorry. He couldn't be there for her. He couldn't hug her or comfort her and he certainly couldn't tell her that ̔every thing is gonna be alright.' He would be telling her a big lye if he told her that. He didn't know what to do. It felt like knives stabbing every part of his body, but he didn't know why he was feeling so guilty. He had never felt guilty before in his life, but now, he felt guilty, and it was eating him alive.

….......

"Yunie calm down! Don't cry. Why do you care about Tidus so much now? You never cared about anything that he had said before, and now your crying over him? Who cares about Tidus?" Rikku questioned a crying Yuna. Yuna had cried all over Rikku and completely got her new blouse wet and almost used up all of the tissues.

"Do you really want to know?" Yuna sobbed.

"Yes!"

"I'm in love with him! Ever since I laid my eyes on him I have! I've tried to make myself fall out of love with him, but that seems impossible. But now I'm afraid! I'm afraid because he used you, and I don't want anyone to use me, Rikku! But I can't help it! He's always clouding up my freaking mind, and I can't handle it anymore, so I broke down. How can I decide what's right? His image won't pop out of my mind, and it makes me so freaking mad!" Yuna explained as she cried.

"Awww.... Your about to make me cry, Yunie! Why didn't you ever tell me you were so in love with him? You have every reason to cry! And so do I! I never even loved anybody as much as you love Tidus! Not even Gippal." Rikku began to cry, and soon they were both crying on each other's shoulders'. For about twenty minutes the only thing that you could hear were the violent cries of both of them.

"Come on, Yunie. We need to stop crying. Were acting like little bawling babies!" Rikku told her.

….......

Tidus struggled to lure himself to sleep. This was so wrong. He used both Yuna and Rikku as a decoy, and the guilt was eating him alive. What was he going to do? It was already done, and he'd broke Yuna. The fragile heartbroken Yuna. He was right about her. She was heartbroken, and her heart broke because of him, and he did not know why he was feeling so guilty. He'd never felt this before. His life was just slowly falling apart. Maybe he just needed to talk to Shuyin.

Tidus swung his legs across his bed and made his way to his brothers room, and he knew that his brother was asleep because he could hear the loud snores. It would be so funny is he could record that and show it to the world but there was no time for games. He was there to talk to his brother and that was it.

"Dude, wake up." Tidus whispered.

"Shuyin."

"Shuyin!" Tidus said getting impatient.

"What?" Shuyin awoke startled by his brothers appearance.

"I need to talk to you, Shu," Tidus said. "It is very important unless you want me to die from guilt."

"What in the hell is it, Tidus?"

"It's about Yuna! It's like she's the heartbroken girl that I always get misunderstood, and she cried today, and you know I can't take the water-works! I've just never felt guilty before, and especially not Yuna! It's never happened before because she's been the nerd, and now I feel all guilty because it seems like I made her cry? Now, I wasn't guilty when I punched you in the face when we were five, or when I slammed your finger in the door when we were seven, or I didn't feel guilty when I hit you the baseball bat-uh...whatever! But, Shuyin! It's eating me alive, and I just can't take it anymore! It makes you feel suicidal!"

"Your not going to commit suicide, are you?" Shuyin asked in a frightened voice.

"Hell no! Not over Yuna."

̔Yeah, you would,' said Tidus's conscious.

Tidus ignored it.

"Okay, Tidus. Your basically feeling guilty because 1. You like her. 2. You have a really guilty conscious, or 3. Your in love with her."

Tidus almost choked when he heard number three.

"Are you fucking serious? In love with Yuna? I think that I just have a guilty conscious, thats all. I'm totally not in love with her!"

"Sure Tidus," Shuyin said. "But I have noticed something different about you."

"Kiss my ass Shuyin!"

"Come on, dude! I didn't say you were in love with her, but you may be."

"You practically just said it now!"

"Said what?"

"You said that I'm in love with her!"

"Don't think about what I said then!"

"Fine then! I won't think about what you said!"

"Think about what I said!"

"SHUT UP!!" Tidus roared.

…....

"Uh...Yuna? Can I talk to you?" Tidus asked walking up to Yuna, Rikku, Lulu and Paine, their newest group member.

"Yeah?" Yuna asked him. "Take a seat. What do you want to talk about?"

"In private, please?" Tidus asked, totally humiliating Yuna in front of her friends when she noticed that all of her friends plus the cafeteria were staring at them when they walked to the little corner in the room, Baralai watching them both intently.

"I'm sorry, Yuna. I am so sorry. I didn't notice that you were hurting, and at first I didn't care, but now the guilt is eating me alive. I hope that you can forgive me because...deep down in this cold heart, there is some warmth. And if you don't forgive me, you should be ashamed of yourself because the whole cafeteria will have to see Tidus the sexy bad ass cry."

"Tidus, attention is being adverted on to us!" Yuna whispered harshly to him.

"Fine then! I'm just going to humiliate you until you say your sorry."

"And how would you humiliate me, Tidus?"

"Acting like your boyfriend."

"Okay! I forgive you! Anything but that. I forgive you, Tidus."

"SHE FORGIVES ME!" Tidus shouted so the whole cafeteria could here.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried.

"Come on baby!" Once again, the whole cafeteria heard.

Tidus suddenly wrapped his arm around Yuna's waist and began walking back to _his_ table, Yuna struggling to set free of his grasp, but he was too strong for her.

"No Tidus!" Yuna cried. "Let go of me! Just because I forgave you doesn't mean that we can be friends!"

"Oh yes it does, baby! Maybe even more than that."

"Tidus!" Yuna said in an exaggerated tone.

Tidus walked right pass Dona, her glaring at him the whole way and her giving his death glares.

_**Back to Rikku's Table**_

"They are so cute!" Rikku cried.

"Not cuter than me and you babe." Rikku noticed Gippal had walked up to their table, looking as sexy as ever to Rikku.

"No brother! Not cuter than me and Lulu!" Wakka had walked up to their table and sat down beside Lulu and kissed her cheek, causing them to turn even more crimson red than before.

"You and Wakka are going out?" Rikku asked with excitement.

"Uh...yeah."

"Ah!!"

"Shut up please!" Paine screamed after her moments silence.

_**Back to Tidus's Table**_

"Yuna sit beside of me!" Tidus whined like a baby.

Yuna turned a deeper shade of red.

Yuna made her way beside Tidus, feeling very awkward with his arm still around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Hi, Yuna," Dona said in a disgusted tone. "If you mind, Tidus is already taken sweety, so I'd give up right now."

"What in the hell, Dona?" Tidus said as Dona pushed Yuna out of the way to sit on Tidus's lap, but he pushed her off.

"Matter of fact, I'm not taken. I'd rather be with anyone than you Dona. You've wiped out half of the blitzball team, and probably half of the guys in Zanarkand High. I wouldn't want you—some slut to be my girlfriend!"

The hole cafeteria seemed to hear Tidus, and all of them burst out laughing.

Dona gave Tidus a slap across his face and stormed out of the cafeteria, slipping on milk and falling down to the ground, her short skirt going up and showing a pink thong. This made the whole cafeteria laugh even harder.

Tidus smiled at Yuna, the girl that gave him the courage to break Dona off.

Yuna smiled at Tidus and suddenly hugged him, not knowing where that came from.

XXXXXXXXXX

_OKAY! I totally think this is one of the best chapters. It's like 1:00 in the morning and I'm tired so I'll catch up on you guys later! Review please. It's not that hard. Just please review. Chow!!!_


	12. Why did I trust you?

_**Hey people. I'm doing fine, what about yaw? Just before we began, let me say something! Tidus is such a cutie pie! Thats all I had to say! Bye!!**_

"Me and Gippal are going out, Yunie." Rikku said. "It's our 2-week anniversary."

"Please, Rikku! I already know because you've told me a thousand times, and this is not making the fact that I don't have a boyfriend better." Yuna cried.

"If you really want a boyfriend so bad, then I have the perfect one for you." Rikku smiled at her cousin. Not a sweet, nice, loving smile. An evil sneaky sly smile. Rikku was definitely up to something. Something terrible, something real bad.

"Tidus," Rikku mumbled to herself so Yuna couldn't hear her. "They'd just be perfect together. I'll get them together _one way or another_."

"Huh?" Yuna asked.

"What? I didn't say _anything._" Rikku smiled that sly smile once again.

Yuna knew something was up, but she just decided to ignore it.

"Don't you and Tidus need to work on your essay? Isn't it due tomorrow?" Rikku asked.

"No, I'm going to finish the rest of it by myself. Me and...Baralai actually have a....study date." Yuna finally spat it out.

"Ew. You and Baralai don't look so hot together, but if that's what you want. I mean, everything in your diary is either about Baralai or Tidus."

"Rikku!! If you look in my diary one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass harder than that karate kid!"

"Okay, chill,"

….......

̔_Lenne sure is getting huge,_' Tidus thought to himself. ̔_Poor Lenne. I feel so sorry for her._'

Tidus was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the angry footsteps of Yuna walking up to him.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed. Tidus turned around surprised at the tears rolling down Yuna's face. He wondered what was wrong with her. "Have you seen m-my earing?"

"No. Is that why your crying?"

"What in the hell do you think?"

Yuna and Tidus stood under the leafless tree in the school-yard, chilled by the winter air as the other students filed out of Zanarkand High.

"Did you take my earing, Tidus. Just tell me the truth. I took it off in Gym and put it in my locker, now it's gone and I can't find it," Yuna glared at Tidus. "Something tells me that you had something to do with this. It was the earing my mom gave me before she died, and it's very special to me."

"First of all, I didn't have anything to do with it. So don't go all PMS on me just because you lost a stupid earing! How can you just blame it on me?"

"Stupid? I think that you have that wrong! Stupid is you! I can't even believe that I trusted you! You probably did steal it, and you probably don't care because your a stupid ignorant stuck-up asshole!"

Suddenly Lenne walked up to both of them, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on, Tidus?" Lenne asked softly, as usual.

"She's pissed for some unknown reason." Tidus told Lenne, turning his back to Yuna and rolling his eyes.

"I lost my earing, and it's very important and I'm sure that Tidus and Dona had something to do with the loss of it."

"Why in the hell would I want some earing? I don't care." Tidus whined. "I was crazy if I thought that we could actually be friends."

"You got that right," Yuna said. "We definitely can not be friends, Tidus."

Lenne stared at both of them now. They both had their arms crossed and had a pouting look on their faces and they looked as if they were about to kill each other. "I'm just going to leave you two alone. Maybe you can sort out your differences. I've gotta go meet Shuyin."

Tidus jogged away from his car, leaving Yuna, but he noticed she went to sit down on the bench.

"Isn't Rikku supposed to take you home?" Tidus asked.

No respond.

"Your going to get cold."

No respond.

"You need a ride?"

Once again. No respond.

"Fine then, Yuna. Don't talk to me. I'll survive."

And with that Tidus drove off, leaving Yuna there in the cold, hands wrapped around herself to keep warm.

Yuna sighed before saying, "Yeah, I do need a ride."

Tidus was already gone.

….......

"I don't know what in the hell is wrong with that girl, Shu. First she's all shy and now she acts like she suddenly can fit in and she's talking like a smart-ass to me now, and she got pissed today because she lost her necklace and she blames me for that shit. It ain't my fault. She should keep up with her fucking stuff. Has to go all PMS on me." Tidus explained to his brother.

"So. You basically saying that you hate her?" Shuyin asked.

"Maybe."

Shuyin rolled his eyes at Tidus. If he hated her so much, then why was he talking about her so much?

….......

Yuna searched through her locker, her purse, her backpack, she still couldn't find it! What happened to her mother's earing? She would really break down if she can't find it soon. She would cry her eyes out.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice asked. Yuna turned to find out that it was Dona with her earing in her left ear. "It just looks so gorgeous on me, and not om you. I wonder what you would do if I happened to _deliberately _break this beautiful piece. Anything to see a tear roll down your cheek."

Yuna noticed that Dona had once again brought her group of sluts and man-whores.

"Dona, please," Yuna cried. "Don't break it."

"Look, Tidus," Dona said, which surprised Yuna. He had swore that he had nothing to do with this. "She's begging down at my feet."

Tidus and Dona laughed evilly at Yuna.

"No! Please--" It was too late. Dona had broke the most valuable thing to her.

Tidus was smiling too, along with the rest of Dona's gang.

Yuna was so stupid, naïve, selfish, dumb, oblivious, all you could say! How could she trust Tidus? He's nothing but a fake lying stupid selfish sexist pig that has to have everything that he wants, and he doesn't care about anyone but his fucking self! He and Dona had ruined the only thing that mattered the most to her. That was the only thing that she had left of her dead mother, and he broke it. She swore to God that she'd never talk to him again. She hopes that the guilt eats him alive, but why in the hell would he feel guilty?

With tears of anger and sadness, Yuna finally got the courage and strength to stand up and confront them that she will not be teased on by them.

"I-I hate a-all of y-you." Yuna said in a shaky voice. She felt like having a fit right now.

"We feel the same way, honey." Dona told her.

Yuna stared at all of them, but her eyes landed on Tidus, and she gave him a look of hatred and then stormed out of Zanarkand High, all the students staring at her as she stormed away.

Still angered and shaken, Yuna took a seat on the bench, wiping her tears away and then staring up at the sky as if somehow her mother could see her, and she whispered, "I miss you."

….......

"Tidus!" Rikku screamed to him at lunch. "What in the hell did you and Dona do to Yuna?"

Tidus just acted as if he could not hear Rikku.

"Tidus, get your ass over here!!" Rikku screamed once more. He had officially succeeded in pissing her off. "We need to talk in private."

Tidus frowned, rolling his eyes and making his way over to Rikku and they found a little corner.

"Where is Yunie?" Rikku asked surprisingly calm.

"Outside crying her eyes out."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. It was Dona's plan."

"Go fuck Dona, Tidus!" and with that said, Rikku ran out of the lunch room not caring if she got caught.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Ha ha!!! (laughs evilly) Don't forget to review my precious ones. I love ya!!!! Bye!!_


	13. I Wanna Die

_**Hi people. (says with no enthusiasm). I wish that I had the energy of Rikku. I hate school, how bout yall? It sucks.**_

_**Yuna's P.O.V**_

I lay in my bed, sobbing my freakin' head off all because of that jerk, and his girlfriend! They took the most important thing of mine but what can I do to get it back? I'm just the little weak old Yuna and nothing has changed. To actually think that I could stand up to Tidus was a dumb idea. I can not stand up to anyone. I have no confidence at all, and maybe I should just stay that way and not change.

I decided that I will cry myself to sleep, and very soon, I did.

….......

"Yunie, are you okay?"

I groaned and rolled over, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"You know if you don't feel good you can stay home today," Rikku told her cousin, continuing to shake her. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Yay! Maybe I should stay home.

"I'm going to stay here with you too, Yunie. I do _not_ want you to..." Rikku looked down at my wrist, the place where I had cut myself. "...I don't want you to cut yourself, Yunie." My eyes went downcast. As if I wasn't already despondent enough. Rikku just had to make it worser. "I mean, what's the use in cutting yourself? Everything in life is gonna have drama, so the best thing to do is move on. I don't want to lose you Yunie! I'm sure you feel like crap sometimes-"

"Save it, Rikku!! Cutting yourself is not useless, and it actually relieves a lot of the stress!!"

"Yunie--"

"Just leave me alone. I need time to think." I said to my cousin and ran up the steps.

I didn't know why I was so pissed off. What did Rikku do to me? I think that I was just over-exaggerating, but she didn't have the right to tell me what to do. I would cut myself and be close to no one. That's exactly what I would do. Why did I make this mistake to be close to Rikku? To close at that.

I angrily made my way over to my dresser and took out the razor-blade and held it to my wrist, but Rikku stopped me by saying, "Yunie, were partying tonight."

I threw the knife down.

"No! Hell no!" I cried.

"At my house, Yunie. It's gonna be a big one!!"

I groaned as Rikku went on before saying, "Say no more, please!"

"Sure, Yunie!"

̔_I can't believe Rikku is doing this to me._' I thought as she slowly drifted into sleep, dreaming about how the jocks would pick on me.

….......

I awoke by the sound of loud, heavy, rock music, which I enjoyed, but I did not want to wake up to all the chaos and drinking and baby-making.

I suddenly gasped at the sight of two teenagers bursting into my room, stripping off their clothes. I closed my eyes and ran downstairs to the drunken teenagers awaiting before me, and ready to be teased, and ready to remember this night forever, probably the night where I got teased until my bloody death.

̔_Find Rikku. Find Rikku. Avoid the drunk people trying to get their damn dirty hands on you, Yuna, just find your cousin and everything will be fine._' I thought to myself.

Tidus suddenly popped up in front of me, scaring me half the death. I began to run away, but he quickly grabbed my waist, and his touch shocked me, sending waves of electricity down my spine.

I glared at him. "Get the hell off me!! Aren't you supposed to be drunk like a goddamn motherfucker or getting laid with one of the little slutty girls seducing you just to get into your pants?"

"Wow....That was harsh freak. Where in the hell is Rikku?"

I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, looking for Rikku also.

Once again, he stopped me, this time pushing me down, which reminded me of Seymour. He bent down to my level and grabbed my wrist and twisted it. He must be really drunk.

"Where is Rikku?" Tidus demanded.

"Tidus...your hurting me!" I cried. "G-get away from me!!"

**Flashback:**

"_Get away from me Seymour!" Yuna cried._

_Yuna tried to shove Seymour off of her, but he continued to force her down on the mattress._

"_Seymour!" Yuna cried once again._

_He payed no attention to her pleas. _

_Seymour ripped off Yuna's shirt and through it to the ground and laughed at her, looking up at him with those frightened eyes and he evilly laughed at her as he continued to go on...raping her...once again._

**End of Flashback.**

"Tidus! Stop!!" I cried louder and louder although no one could hardly hear us over the heavy metal music. "Stop...my wrist...STOP!!"

"Tidus!!" Yuna heard Shuyin call to his brother. Tidus immediately looked at Shuyin and released my throbbing wrist.

"Why in the hell would you do that to her?" Lenne asked, coming up from behind Shuyin and handing him a Coke.

I took this as my chance to flee, running up to my room, hoping that the couple was out of there, but they were.

I closed my eyes as I saw them doing the most nasty thing that I've ever saw in my whole life. It even grossed me out more than Seymour.

I covered my eyes and gagged.

"Get the fuck out of my room!!! What in the hell is wrong with you...you...YOU FREAKING PERVERTS!!!"

The couple was surprised and embarrassed, and they quickly took off running for the door, their butt-cheeks showing.

I cried and flung myself down on my floor, afraid to get on the bed, afraid that I might get pregnant or something.

….......

"Go say sorry to her!!!" Shuyin screamed at his brother.

"Hell no!!"

"Go Tidus, and you never treat a girl like that again...or....or I will move out!"

Tidus's eyes widened.

"Fine!"

….......

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Tidus stood at the door of Yuna's room, wondering about what to say to her, but he finally got tired of it and he only opened Yuna's door to gasp.

She was standing there with a knife in her hand, ready to cut her throat!

When she saw Tidus come in she desperately tried to scramble away from him, but he wouldn't let her, and he snatched the knife from Yuna's hand.

"What in the hell?!!" Yuna cried. "Give me the fucking knife, Tidus!! Give it to me!!!"

"No!!"

There was blood everywhere. Yuna had cut her arm, and she was now trying to cut her throat until her bloody death. Surprise surprise.

Tidus picked Yuna up and carried her to the bathroom, but she kicked and punched with all her strength but she decided to finally give up because he surely wasn't going to put her down until he took care of her.

Yuna wondered why he was caring for her so much.

She summoned the rest of her strength and kicked and punched and scratched Tidus, but he still carried her on, acting like it didn't hurt him at all.

He sat her down on the sink, still trying to calm her down.

"Why would you try killing yourself?! Are you gone fucking mad!!?"

"Get your fucking hands off me you man-whore!! Leave me the fuck alone!!!"

"YUNA!!!"

Yuna finally slowed down and hung her head and sobbed. "I want to die!"

And then it struck Tidus. It struck him so hard that he'd been knocked off of his throne, the throne where he used to tease Yuna and hate her.

"I want to die! It's all your fault!! I want to die and never see any of you again!!!" Yuna screamed at Tidus and he felt tons of guilt take over him. It made _him_ feel like dying, and he didn't like the idea of Yuna dying. He didn't like at all.

Yuna continued to sob, facing away from Tidus, her arm still bleeding.

After a long silence, Tidus finally decided to say something. "I-I'm sorry Y-Yuna. I-I didn't know y-you felt that way," Tidus explained. "I didn't know about you at first, and I had you misunderstood. You say that you feel like dying, but think about all the guilt now. I-I didn't know that I could hurt you this much, and I'm s-sorry for that, Yuna. I mean, w-we can try to get along. I know your pissed as hell, and I'm very sorry, but lets just try. And please don't say that you wanna die."

Yuna looked at him for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

Tidus's heart skipped a beat as he made eye-contact with Yuna, although he didn't know why, and he surprisingly hugged her, and she sobbed into his shoulder, and they remained like that for about twenty minutes, and Tidus decided that it was getting a little awkward, so he pulled away from her, and for some strange reason, he didn't want to.

"I'm really sorry Yuna." Tidus told her again.

Yuna giggled at him. "It's okay, Tidus. I forgive you."

"You don't have to forgive me, ̔cause I know I put you through a lot of pain...and I'm the reason why...why you want to die, so why would you forgive me for that, Yuna. It makes me feel bad."

"Maybe you deserve to feel bad, and maybe you deserve forgiveness."

Yuna once again hugged him even tighter, her eyes getting heavy, and she felt herself falling asleep.

Tidus noticed now that her breathing had calmed, and he was sure that she would have let him out of her embrace now so he decided she must be asleep, and he was sleepy too.

He brought her to her bed and tucked her in and stared at her for a while.

̔_Damn, she still looks cute!_' Tidus thought but kind of regretted it, considering him and Yuna were enemies. He couldn't think she was cute. ̔_What in the hell?! She's Yuna! She's ugly!_'

Tidus argued with his mind until he finally felt tired, and he felt his eyes get heavy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wow. Intense chapter. Lots of romance this time. Anyway, can you believe that Yuna tried killing herself, and Tidus is slowly falling for Yuna, he surely is. I wonder whats gonna happen when he finds out he slept with Yuna, and not in the sexual way!!! Review!!!!!!!!_


	14. Yuna's past is revealed

Tidus awoke with a groan and a killer-headache. His head was hurting like hell and he couldn't remember anything from last night, but he remembered the guilt that took over him and Yuna cutting herself and saying she wanted to die, and he remembered when they hugged and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

Tidus jumped when he heard a soft mumble come from beside him, and he jumped once again when he saw Yuna lying right there beside him and his hard started to pound. He thought it just came from surprise, and then Yuna suddenly awoke, looking around and her eyes going wide when they landed on Tidus right beside of her, nearly on top of her.

"What did you do to me?" Yuna asked, suddenly angry.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything!" Tidus said, still blushing, trying to hide it.

Yuna noticed they were still in their clothes, and she sighed a sigh of relief and hopped up from the bed, leaving Tidus there, and she went downstairs and gasped at the sight before her. There were drunk teenagers spread everywhere and beer bottles, and food. What did Rikku do? Cid was going to be home any minute.

"Whoa..." Yuna heard a voice from behind her say. It turned out to be Tidus. "Guess they went a little crazy."

"I gotta find Rikku. I didn't see her last night, you?" Yuna asked turning around to Tidus.

"Uh...no." Tidus tried gaining his memory back, and he remembered when he was twisting Yuna's wrist and she was screaming for him to stop. "And I'm sorry about your wrist," he added.

"It's okay. Cutting it is worser, though."

Tidus sighed. "Just don't ever say you want to die again."

"Sure."

Yuna began to search around the huge place for Rikku as the moaning teenagers recovered their memory and left for the doors. She really had to find Rikku before Cid got home!

Yuna searched for her cousin everywhere, and about thirty minutes later, she finally gave up and said, "She's nowhere to be found."

"I know! Where in the hell is she?"

"I just said I don't no!!" Yuna was beginning to get worried and aggravated at the lost of her cousin and the appearance of Tidus. He was just making it worse, asking her dumb questions.

Yuna felt tears sting her eyes, and she began to silently cry as she searched, and she hoped Tidus didn't notice, but unfortunately, he did.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I can't find my cousin!"

-With Rikku-

"_This place is really giving me the creeps!! Where am I?"_ A frightened Rikku thought to herself as she looked around the dark room, and suddenly a light clicked on. The huge light on the ceiling.

Rikku looked around and could see better thanks to the light, and she noticed boxes were everywhere, and bottles, and she noticed some heroin, and other drugs.

A man in a black mask suddenly came up to Rikku with a knife, and Rikku held her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rikku asked in a soft, weak voice.

"If you don't tell me the truth, ya get one of ya fingers cut off." The man said.

Rikku felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

-With Yuna-

"Tidus, I'm seriously gonna freak out if I don't find Rikku soon!" Yuna cried.

"She has to be somewhere. Where else would she go?"

"Uh...probably to Gippal's. Can't you call him, or go see him?"

"I'll go check to see if she's there. You stay here in case Cid gets back, k?"

"Okay," Yuna said softly as he began out of the door. "And thank you."

"No problem."

-With Rikku-

The knife cracked through Rikku's knuckles, almost cutting it off.

"Okay, okay!! My cousin's name is Yuna!"

The man took the knife and let Rikku free before saying, "Your lucky."

The terrified Rikku ran out of the dark building, away from the place.

Rikku took out her cellphone to call Yuna, to tell her that she was fine, but of course Rikku would have to tell Yuna the whole story. Rikku thought about how lucky she was that the man in the black mask didn't do anything worser than what he's already done.

Rikku cupped her finger with her hand and held on to it tightly. She had to get home.

"Please, please, please pick up!" Rikku cried and then relief swept over her as she heard her cousin's soft voice.

"Hello?" Yuna asked on the other line.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried into the receiver vigorously.

"What is it, Rikku?"

"Is pops there? If he is, tell ̔em I need a ride."

"Where are you?"

"Uh...it's a long story."

"Oh...well Cid isn't home, but I'll tell Tidus to come and get you. We've been worried sick about you. Tidus went to Gippal's to see if you were there, but you weren't, so I got really worried--"

"Yunie, just tell Tidus to get his lazy ass over here! I'll talk to you about it when I get home, and whatever you do, don't fall into Tidus's trap. His sexy looks will get you trapped, Yunie, so be careful!!"

"Rikku!!"

"Just tell him to get here quickly! We'll talk about this later."

Rikku heard a click on the other line and she smiled to herself, despite all that has happened today.

-With Yuna-

_"Why in the hell does she look so mad?" _Tidus thought to himself. _"Maybe she's on her period or somethin'."_

"Tidus!!" Yuna screamed at him so loud that it made him jump. "Rikku said to come pick her up!"

"Okay, okay. Where is she?"

"I don't know!!" Yuna turned on her heel, heading towards the steps, fuming the whole way.

"_God! She even looks cute when she's mad! Wait!! What in the heck am I saying? I'd rather be homosexual with Gippal than have the hots for Yuna!!! But she's still cute....Ugh...I need to **stop** thinking!"_

….......

Yuna stepped into the hot water being sprinkled over her and relaxed her mind.

Why was Tidus acting so weird? First he totally hates her and calls her freak eyes and other crude names and now he's all ̔nice guy'? Yuna didn't understand. As mach as he hated her, he can suddenly say that he wants to get along and be friends with her. Of course she liked the guy, but this was too weird. He's allowing her to ruin his reputation and his life. Why was he doing this? Now he comforted her, and he doesn't want her to kill herself. "Don't ever say that again," he told her when she said she wants to die, but Yuna thought that he would want her to die. She thought that it would do good of her dying, but now, he says don't say that again. Was Tidus...changing? Was it just a joke?

Yuna wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out of the steaming shower. She looked at herself in the mirror hanging above the sink and frowned.

She was ugly and it would always be that way.

She was ugly, her eyes were ugly, she was fat, her hair was too silky.

A tear rolled down Yuna's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, but then another tear fell, and another, and another, and it wasn't soon before she was down on the floor crying.

….......

What was that sound? Was it the sound of someone crying?

Tidus saw Yuna walked down the stairs ready to go, and you could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were red and she was wiping her face.

"Why have you been crying Yuna. You can tell me." Tidus told her.

"Not crying."

"Crying."

"Not crying."

"Crying."

Yuna frowned _that_ frown, the one that Tidus thought that she looked ugly in, but she didn't. Not to him, not anymore.

"Do you really wanna know?" Yuna snapped.

"Yes."

"Look at me! I'm ugly! I'm nothing compared to all those other girls. I don't have the same background as them, I don't even have a family! I get picked on everyday just ̔cause I'm ugly, and thats proof that I am ugly! My eyes are different, and I'm just a big loser and--"

"Stop, Yuna! You may be different, but thats what the world needs. Your eyes aren't ugly, and I actually think that their cool. You have people that care for you. Rikku, Cid, Brother, Lulu, Wakka, maybe Gippal...and me. Your not ugly, Yuna, and to tell you the truth, you shouldn't ever think your ugly because your not. At least your not a slut like all the other girls that I've met and gone out with. So don't cry Yuna. I...I don't like seeing you cry or seeing you upset."

Yuna's small cries stopped, and she smiled at Tidus. "Thanks, Tidus."

"Ugh...no problem. L-lets go."

Tidus had no idea why he was stuttering and blushing, but he needs to get over this problem quick.

Tidus looked at Yuna for a while and smile, secretly checking her out, and Yuna's head turned to him and she smiled at him, which caused him to squeak and blush.

Gross....Puberty again.

….......

After Tidus had finally found Rikku and took them both home, it was time for Rikku to do some explaining.

"So he wore a black mask and had a really creepy voice?" Yuna asked her cousin.

They were both in Rikku's bed, sitting down eating popcorn and talking about what had happened earlier, and it all came as a surprise for Yuna.

"He had blue hair and ugly creepy gray eyes." Rikku explained.

"Creepy voice, blue hair, gray eyes." Yuna tried to remember. Suddenly it came to her and her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. "Seymour!"

"Who?"

"My old boyfriend."

"Care to tell me about him?"

Yuna shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, if you don't want to--"

"I'll tell you, Rikku, but you must _not_ tell a soul this!"

"I promise." Rikku said looking in her cousin's emerald and cerulean eyes. Yuna stared into Rikku's green swirly eyes and they showed nothing but trustworthiness and honesty.

"Okay, well Seymour used to be the best boyfriend ever. We were both thirteen and we were both naïve and didn't really know what love was, but we both claimed to be in love. Seymour was really nice to me and brought me a lot of expensive things, and I thanked him. We had been going out for about a year now, and he became more and more stressed. Said that he was gonna kill his parents and things like that and said he was so angry. He seemed angry with the whole world, even me. I had a little nagging voice inside of my head, telling me that Seymour was dangerous, but I ignored it. About a month late, Seymour became more stressed, and he began to...hit me. I never said anything though. I just took it because I was afraid that if I did anything, I'd get it even worser. The beatings went on for like, three more months, and I decided that it was time for him to stop. He also had...well...he had raped me before. One night I got it so bed that I had bruises all over my body, so I called the police and they arrested Seymour, but he escaped again, and I thought I would be safe. But once again, he's out for me. That's why I'm afraid of guys. I'm afraid they will turn out to be just like Seymour," the tears stung Yuna's eyes. "I haven't even told Lulu about this! Please, Rikku! Don't tell anyone!" Rikku hugged her cousin. "I guess he didn't remember me, so that's probably why he asked you what's my name. He's out for me again, Rikku! Again!"

Rikku held her cousin and cried with her, and they eventually fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Is that all you people can do?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOVE THOSE LAZY ASSES AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	15. Not Going Down Without a Fight

"Yunie wake up! It's time for school!" Rikku shook her cousin. She was full of enthusiasm and ready for the day.

"Ugh...w-what happened?" Yuna groaned.

"Well...we both fell asleep after crying like big babies because last night you told me about your old boyfriend...Seymour. I'm sorry for what happened Yunie." Rikku said to her cousin.

"It's okay, Rikku. You didn't do anything to me. It was just Seymour."

"I just don't want him to hurt you or do what he done before to you, Yunie. Your going to have to be extra careful."

Rikku's enthusiasm seemed to decrease and she turned despondent.

Yuna jumped up out of her bed and made her way quickly to the shower Rikku not knowing that she was gone. Rikku's head suddenly jerked up as she heard the water from the bathroom cut on.

"Hey!! Cheater!"

….......

Yuna was making her way to homeroom when she got tripped and her books fell everywhere. Yuna looked up only to see Dona and her whores. Yuna frowned at Dona and continued to pick her books up, deciding not to say anything.

"Hey. Leave her alone."

Yuna's eyes widened. Someone was standing up for her! Yuna turned and noticed that Tidus was standing up for her.

Yuna quickly left as the bell rung, glad to get away from the awkward yet dangerous situation.

Dona smiled an evil sneaky smile. This wasn't over. And the war for Tidus wasn't over either. Maybe she could use Seymour, the new kid.

Meanwhile, Yuna sat down staring at her desk, not once raising her head up to look at the students that were filing into the class.

Dona sat right beside of Yuna today. Yuna knew she was going to die. She just knew it. Yevon knows what Dona had in mind for Yuna today. Take a shotgun and shoot her? Yuna laughed silently to herself. No telling what she would do though. She's so devious she probably would.

"Hey freak. It looks like we got a little unfinished business," Dona said while walking up to Yuna, pushing her books off her desk.

Yuna closed her eyes, hoping that this nightmare would soon end. She hoped that the teacher would come and see what Dona is doing. She wished that somebody would stand up for her, someone like Tidus. She didn't know why she felt so safe with him, but she just did, and she wished that he was here to stand up for her, but he would probably sit back and laugh with Dona about it.

"Dona, enough."

Yuna opened her eyes and looked over to see Tidus, staring Dona down with a cold glare.

Finally Auron came in, telling Dona to go take a seat.

"We have a new student today," Auron said and Dona smiled. "This is Seymour."

Yuna's heart almost stopped beating and she broke into a sweat and started to faint a little bit until her world went completely dark.

"Ugh...where in the hell am I?" Yuna asked herself.

"Shh! Yunie!! The nurse just heard you!" Rikku screamed at her cousin. "I had to take you to the nurse. You fainted in class when Auron introduced the...new student."

Yuna fell back on the bed, harshly. She felt like crying, honestly. Seymour was surely going to do what he did before again. Like Yuna needed that!

"What am I going to do Rikku?" Yuna asked her cousin. It was kinda hard to say because she was struggling to hold her tears back.

"Oh Yunie," Rikku said with much care in her voice. "Don't cry. Tidus and me will not let him touch you!"

"Tidus!?"

"Of course, once you two hook up and all! He won't let Seymour touch you!" Rikku said while smiling.

"Rikku! If you do not shut up--"

"Well it seems that your better now. You may leave," said the nurse in a tone of dislike. Yuna figured that she didn't like her. Stuck up bitch.

"Come on, Yunie. Were leaving," Rikku told her cousin, still staring at the nurse. "Me and Gippy are going to the movies, and he's taking his friends, so I'm taking you, Lulu, and Baralai."

A frightened feature came upon Yuna's face, but she tried to hide it by smiling at Rikku.

"Ugh, I think I'll just stay home. I'm still recovering--"

"From what?" Rikku asked, cutting Yuna off.

Yuna sighed softly. "I just don't feel like it, Rikku."

"Is it because of Tidus? I thought you two were okay now-- "They just won't accept me, Rikku. That's it. I'll be made fun of because I don't fit in."

"As long as I'm there with you, they won't mess with you-- "Do you actually think their gonna pay attention to you? They won't."

Yuna didn't mean to use such a cold tone,

"Just let me finish. They won't mess with you. I'll talk to Gippy about it, kay?"

Yuna rolled her eyes and sighed, still not wanting to go. She couldn't help but wonder what those idiots had in mind...

..........

"Rikku!" Gippal cried at Rikku in frustration. "How in the hell could you do this? What in the fuck is wrong with you? You know that we can't be seen with that freakish, ugly, weird-- "Hey!" Rikku said t her boyfriend. "Don't talk about my friends that way!"

As Rikku and Gippal continued fussing over Yuna and Lulu and Baralai, Tidus and Wakka stood there staring at them and shaking their heads, while Yuna sat down, looking as if she was going to cry.

"I don't see what their making a big fuss about. Were all fucking human! Heck, even Yuna!" Tidus cried.

"Huh? Why in the hell are you on Yuna's side now?" Wakka asked his friend, staring at him as if he was crazy.

"I didn't say I'm taking Yuna's side, I just said that their making a fuss about something stupid. Goddammit, just send her to watch a damn flick chick movie or something!"

Yuna had apparently heard the arguing so she got up and began to walk away, but Lulu grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Let me go, Lulu." Yuna said quietly.

"Why, Yuna. All your gonna do is leave. Think about it. Don't you want to try something different and be free for once and just actually hang out with someone and have fun? It rocks Yuna, and you going to try it.

Yuna jerked her arm from Lulu's grasp and made an angered look at her. "Get off me, Lulu! Just let me go! I don't want to be here! All their going to do is make a fuss over me, and it's not worth it."

Yuna growled.

"I don't care, Yuna. Now wait here," Lulu told Yuna and began walking up to Rikku and Gippal. "Tidus, keep an eye on Yuna!"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "I don't have to babysit her." he mumbled to Wakka.

"I know dude. Just let her do whatever she wants to."

Lulu smiled sweetly at Gippal and Rikku.

"What do you want, Lulu?" Rikku asked her in an aggravated tone.

"Yuna and me can go watch something else. You shouldn't be fighting about her."

"Damn right," Gippal mumbled but quickly regretted it as Rikku stepped on his foot. "What in the hell, Rikku!"

Rikku just glared at her boyfriend.

Lulu laughed quietly to herself and made her way back to Yuna, who had surprisingly not moved, and she began to drag her to the counter to get a ticket for the movie that she wanted to say.

"2 tickets for The Notebook." Lulu told the man at the counter.

Lulu gave him some money and then left for the movie, but hurried back to get 2 huge bags of popcorn.

..........

Yuna wiped the tears away from her face as the credits came up, and she and Lulu grabbed their jackets and began heading for the exit.

"Damn, Yuna. You cry every time you watch that movie-- "I know. Did you enjoy it, Lulu?"

"Actually...no." Lulu told her friend.

"Oh." Yuna said as she frowned. She knew the exact reason why that movie made her cry...

Yuna and Lulu emerged outside only to find five pissed off faces staring at them. Yuna frowned and walked away from them, leaving Lulu there to explain.

"Sorry that it took so long." Lulu said calmly.

"Why in the hell did you bring that cousin of your, Rikku?" Wakka asked.

Rikku gave a frown in response to the question. "Come on, Yunie. You can ride with me."

Yuna, still frowning, made her way up to Rikku.

Tidus stared at Yuna for awhile, feeling guilty about earlier when he _practically_ said that Yuna would just leave. Well, he said "Just send her to watch a damn flick chick movie are something!". He just couldn't admit to Wakka that he was being nice to Yuna now, even though they had made a bet...

The bet!

Tidus had completely forgotten about it! He had to discuss it with Wakka, very quickly.

"Wait, Wakka!" Tidus jumped between Wakka as he was making his way to his car. Wakka stared at him like he was a five-year-old child. "Can I ride with you? We need to discuss something important."

"Sure," Wakka said slowly but cautiously. "What's up brother?"

"Well, you know...the bet. Think about it. It's so stupid! I mean, do you actually think that me and Yuna could hit it off like that? It would ruin my rep. I can't do that! What would people think?"

"Too bad, ya. I'm not giving in." Wakka smiled.

"Wakka!"

"You better bring on the charm with her, Tidus."

"Your just doing this to embarrass me, aren't you, Wakka?"

"Yup!"

Tidus stared out of the window. It was dark now.

̔_Fine then. I'll bring on the charm. I am determined not to lose to you, Wakka. So be it, I will not lose. I will figure this out on my own. You will __**not**__ win, Wakka._'

Tidus smiled to himself evilly. He wasn't going down without a fight...he was not going to lose...

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Come on!! It's not that hard! Just press that button, that on button, and everything will be fine! It's easy!! Focus on reviewing._


	16. Unwanted Mental Conversations

_**I'm sorry that I haven't update in such a long time, but I've just been really busy with schoolwork and trying to keep my freaking grades up. I'm failing in math. I have a D. I really hate school, but I promise that I will finish this fic guys. I hope you like this chapter and please review. Please! I need you to tell me if I still have any writing tallent at all, if I ever had any.**_

_**Yuna's P.O.V**_

This whole week, Tidus had been going around pushing Dona and her little friends away from me, telling them to back off. I've never saw this side of his, but that's right, Tidus, said to be one of my worst enemies, had a soft side of him. I didn't know where this side of him came from, but I really hoped that it would last.

Now I headed to the science lab, trying to reminisce the times that Tidus would tease me. I remembered the day about our blood type. I cringed at the name "blood". Tidus had kept teasing me about the blood, then I passed out, then he had to carry me to the nurse. But then Baralai showed up.

I took a seat, waiting for students to file into the classroom. I knew that Tidus would be late, but for some reason I wanted him to be here now. It was as if I was excited about his appearance. For some weird reason, I wanted him here by my side.

"_So he can tease you about everything?"_ piped a little voice inside of my head.

"No! I don't care anymore!" I whispered to myself, trying to convince the little voice that it was wrong, even though it would probably be right.

"_Like you can say you don't care! He's always in your head, and what if he just disappeared into thin air, what would you do then? You know you love him even though he teases you! Nothing will change!"_

"I am not in love with him! I can't be! I won't be!" I whispered again, but this time in a vicious whisper, "Oh Yevon! Now I'm having mental conversations with myself!"

"Yuna?"

"Ah!" I screamed. I looked over my shoulder only to see Tidus standing there with a crooked grin on his face. I put my hand to my heart. Closed my eyes, and swallowed hard. "Wh-what d-do you w-want, T-Tidus?"

"What kind of mental conversations?" he leaned forward.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here th-this early for?" I stammered. Oh Yevon!

"I believe that I was the first to ask a question, Yuna,"

"Oh, nothing. They were just about…friends. A-anyway, what a-are y-you doing here?"

"It's science, my first class, Yuna."

"But you don't come here this early!" I cried. "You don't usually come here scaring the heck out of me every morning." I calmed myself down.

Tidus gave me a shrug.

….......

"Oh great!" I said, looking at myself in the mirror. "I'm to fat! I bet you it won't zip, Rikku!"

Me, Rikku,Lulu, and Lenne were once again trying on our prom dresses again since prom would be in only three weeks. I was declaring that I was fat, but all they did was frown and tell me that I'm not, and Rikku looked like she would cry. I thought it was probably because I told her about how Seymour used to call me fat. But I had to say that Seymour was right about that one.

"Yunie, your not fat." Rikku said, still frowning.

"Yeah, Yuna, your not…" Lenne paused and put a hand on her stomach. All of us turned wide-eyed, afraid of what was going on with her. "I need to sit down." she said, sitting down on Rikku's bed. I sighed.

"I'm sure that Tidus would be all over you in that outfit, Yunie! You look hot. Admit it, cuz you know it, Yunie. Don't try to hide it!"

I rolled my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile a little. "But this dress is too long!"

"Well your too short." I heard Lulu mumble.

"Umm…can I use your bathroom right quick, Rikku?" Lenne asked softly. She was now rubbing her belly. I could tell that she already loved her unborn baby. You could see the look in her eyes.

"Of course, Lennie!"

Lulu rolled her eyes at Rikku's hyperness, then they both returned their attention back to my dress.

"I have to announce something when Lenne gets back." Rikku said, smiling a huge cheeky smile, like usual. I rolled my eyes. Her and her announcements.

Lenne came back, smiling at all of us, then began to rub her belly again.

"I have two announcements, and one question. One, we are all going clubbing, but if you don't feel like it, Lenne, then you are _permitted_ not to go, but for you, Yunie, you _are permitted_ to. No buts, no reply. And Lenne, what are you going to name your baby if it's a girl? Rikku, right?" Lulu scoffed and rolled her eyes, and Rikku glared at her, then she gave Lenne another sweet smile.

"Probably Emma or Elizabeth. I don't know."

"Oh," Rikku was slightly disappointed at the name, but she gave all of us a huge smile once again.

"Well, I gotta get Yunie ready for tonight. Bye guys, and dress up, k?"

Lulu turned away not saying anything, but Lenne nodded at Rikku, gave a smile, then asked, "Is Shuyin going to be there?"

"Shuyin and Tidus," I frowned.

"Oh, okay. I'll be there."

After they both left, Rikku turned to me with a huge smile. "My closet!"

"Rikku!" she was already dragging me to her closet.

She threw all kinds of clothes down for me, and I stood there frowning the whole time. She finally chose a freaking shirt that showed most of my stomach, lots of cleavage, and most of all, it was strapless. It was a navy blue, then she chose a denim mini-skirt and knee-high boots that were high-heeled. Then she chose lots of accessories such as a charm bracelet, a pretty necklace that looked like it had _real_ diamonds in it, and then another necklace with an angel on it.

"Rikku, your crazy if you think that I'm going out there with this on!"

"Well then, just call me crazy gal!"

I groaned and let Rikku lead me into her car.

At the club, I saw kids spewed everywhere drunk, moaning and groaning. Tidus and Gippal entered together, and Lenne was somewhere clinging on to Shuyin outside, which was exactly where I wanted to go, rather than hang out here with these drunken maniacs, but Rikku never let me leave her sight. I stood with her, hanging onto her arm, until she decided to enter in a drinking contest. I think that me and Tidus were the only ones there that were sober. Many time boys would try to put their hands on me, but I only pushed them away. Gippal had also gotten drunk. Tidus and me sat away from each other, but multiple times I saw him look over at me, looking me up and down, which made me feel very uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that I took my jacket and wrapped it around me. I was sitting there lost in my thoughts until Tidus walked over and sat down beside me. My eyes were widened, and my heart was skipping beats like crazy.

"Feeling a little uncomfortable?" he asked me.

"Uh…yeah." I said softly. I felt courage go through me though. "Why aren't you drunk?"

"Me? Well, my dad is always drunk, and I don't drink to much because I'm afraid of turning into him, and I also hate hangovers."

I laughed a little bit.

_**Tidus's P.O.V**_

Only god knows what led me over here to Yuna. I don't know what it was. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her tonight, but Yevon she did look beautiful. I've never saw her like this before, she's always just been cute, y'know. Wait. What in the hell am I fucking talking about. When did I get so poetic and mushy? I've always been mean to her, but now there's this little voice inside of me telling me that it's a huge no-no to call her freak eyes ever again, or to make fun of her. I was about to do something crazy, but to hell with it. But damn am I gonna make an ass of myself.

I swallowed my fear and finally, a little courage went through me. "Y-Yuna? D-do you w-want to d-dance?" Oh goddammit! What in the hell is wrong with me? Why in the fuck am I so nervous about a girl. I've done much more than "ask a girl to dance" before, and I was never nervous, but why does _she_ gotta have this fucking affect on me?

Her eyes widened, but she took my hand and I led her out to the dance floor, ignoring all of the groaning teenagers laid out on the floor and the strange looks that I received from them. I hate to admit it, but the only thing on my mind right now was Yuna.

I had to say, it was kinda like we were going to prom together and dancing together at prom, but heck, I didn't give a damn. Who cares what they would think?

I lost my breath when I looked into her eyes. They were all lit up, and they looked so beautiful. She looked so unreal, but not fake like Dona or any other whores that I once dated. For once, tears were not swelling up in them, and I did not see sadness. I saw happiness.

Oh damn.

I pulled her closer to me, and she laid her head on my shoulder. Never would you have thought that me and Yuna would be seen together like this, but there we were, in the middle of the dance floor, dancing. Okay, so we weren't actually dancing, we were just swaying together, but I still enjoyed every moment of it. The people around us were dancing wild and going crazy, making out, or they were drunk, but even though it wasn't a slow song, me and Yuna remained like that, and I knew the people that didn't know us thought that we were a couple.

Yuna pulled back from me, and I looked in her eyes, my heart skipping beats. Oh dammit. I need to control myself. She was smiling at me. After all of our fights, we ended up here, dancing like a couple that was deeply in love. I laughed to myself. Me and Yuna, truly madly deeply, uh-uh. That never would happen, and anyway, it couldn't be. We both had reputations. We just don't match, were complete opposites, but why am I thinking about this kind of stuff anyway. I shouldn't even compare us to a "couple".

She laid her head on my shoulder again and I closed my eyes. It was all perfect until we heard Rikku calling "Yunie! Yunie!"

Me and her both turned to see Rikku coming up to us with a big smile on her face, and Gippal with a confused look on his face, and he gave me a crazy look.

"Me and Yunie need to talk right now!"

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Rikku led Yuna outside in the warm breeze, still smiling, her face looking as if it was _stuck_ that way. Yuna frowned at her cousin, knowing exactly what she was going to talk about, so Yuna put a hand in her cousin's face and said, "Nothing went on between us, so don't even think about it, Rikku!"

Rikku frowned. "Well something must have went on between you two. Did you see the look on his face when I came to take you away? It was_ so _cute, Yunie! He's totally in to you!"

….......

"What's wrong with you, dude? She'll be back in." Gippal said, staring at Tidus, who was still glaring at the door where Rikku had led Yuna outside. He immediately snapped back to reality, looking at Gippal.

"Huh?"

"You seem mad because Rikku took Yuna away from you. What happened between you guys anyway?"

"First of all, I am not mad because Rikku _stole_ Yuna away, and second, nothing happened. Why would something be going on between…Yuna…and _me_? Nothings going on!" Tidus snapped.

"You like her, don't you?"

"I do not like her!"

"Then why do you look at her the way you look at her?"

"What in the hell do you mean, "the way I look at her"?"

"Your blushing, Tidus,"

"Shut up, Gippal, and I am not fucking blushing!"

Tidus turned the other way to hide his blushing, and he began to walk outside.

The a little voice piped up inside of his head. _"Tidus and Yuna sittin' in the tree, K-I-S-S-I..."_

"So help me god, I do not like Yuna!!"

"_Yeah right! Like you can fool anybody! You know you like her, you just don't realize it. You lo —_

"Don't you even finish that sentence!"

"Tidus?"

It was Yuna. "Who are you talking to?"

Tidus was blushing like crazy.

"I …I gotta go. Bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I seriously loved this chapter, and it was by-far one of my favorites!! Please review, if you all are still alive by now._


	17. Seymour

Yuna had been going around all day, not paying attention to her studies at all. The only thing on her mind was Tidus, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him off of her mind. But that was until Baralai came up to her, smiling.

"Hey, Yuna," Baralai said to her, keeping a nervous smile on his face, "So, you've been hanging around Tidus a lot lately, haven't you? Yuna, just be careful. He's a good guy and all, but I don't trust him. You know how he is. I wouldn't get to close to him if I were you. He's just …dangerous, Yuna. I'm not telling you to stop hanging out with him, but just be careful, and for God's sake, don't go out with the guy. It could turn out bad. Bye, Yuna,"

Yuna gave him an angered looked, ran up to him, and grabbed his shoulder, making him stop in his place immediately. "Baralai, what in Spira would you think he'd like me for? I'm nothing at all, and you also do not tell me whom I may be involved with!"

Baralai glared a her, "I didn't say that you shouldn't hang around with him! I just said that he's dangerous, and you might wanna be careful, so don't get all pissy with me! What are you? On your period?"

Yuna's eyes widened and she glared at him. Then she ran to the lunch room without another word, and when she got there, she was panting really hard. She took a seat next to Lenne.

"Yuna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but why is Rikku looking so sad?"

"Do you want to tell her?" Rikku said sadly. You couldn't barely hear her, and she wasn't her normal hyper happy self. Something had to be wrong.

"It's …it's Seymour," Rikku said sadly when she realized that none of her friends were going to tell her cousin about the terrible news. "Well, he's in all of your classes, and today I was walking to music and Seymour stopped me and said that he knows where we live, Yunie. I'm sorry,"

Yuna's whole body stiffened, and it felt as if she would pass out, but she didn't. Her heart started pounding and she thought that she would have a heart-attack, but she didn't. She just sat there, her face frozen and pale as if she had just seen a ghost.

_**Tidus's POV**_

Me and Shuyin were sitting there laughing our asses off, then I turned to Yuna's table (so I had been looking at her all day, sue me,) and her face looked so pale, she looked so sick. Right before my eyes she took off running somewhere, away from here. I couldn't help but following her, so I told Shuyin that I wanted some fresh air, but they stared at me as if they all knew what I was going to do. I headed outside and found Yuna sitting on the cement all by herself, looking at the sky. I wondered why she was out here all by herself in such freezing weather, but she still looked beautiful. Her soft, brunette hair was blowing in the wind, and her eyes sparkled.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her and she turned around with surprise, staring at me with those beautiful bi-colored eyes, but I noticed that tears were falling down her cheeks, and a mix of sadness and fear shew through her eyes.

_**Yuna's POV**_

Oh Yevon. Now what does he want? I'm not telling him about Seymour. Maybe I should trust Baralai and not trust Tidus. He isn't worth it, is he?

"_Yes."_

"Yuna, are you okay? Why did you run out? What happened? Why were you so— "Tidus, stop. I had better get back in before my friends get mad at me. I'll see— "No, Yuna! Not till you tell me what happened in there! I will not leave!"

_**Normal POV**_

Yuna sighed, knowing that she would have to tell him sooner or later. She didn't want him to beg. "Well, you know Seymour from the blitzball team. He used to be my boyfriend, but, he started to do really, really …really bad things to me, so we split up, and now he's stalking me, okay?"

"What kind of bad things did he do?"

"He …he …" tears spilled down Yuna's cheek, " …her raped me …he hit me …he hated me," now Yuna was hysterically sobbing. "I don't know why he hated me such much," Yuna stopped sobbing, and she sniffed, wiping all the leftover tears from her eyes. "He used to love me. He was everything to me after my father died, but look at the animal he has become."

Tidus never knew she felt like that, but he couldn't do anything but hug her and tell her it's gonna be alright, although he knew it never was and never will be. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, but he stopped himself, realizing who she actually was. Tidus frowned. She was Yuna.

"I'm sorry, Yuna. It's my fault your crying. Maybe if I hadn't told you to tell me, then you wouldn't be like this. I'm sorry, Yu— "I want to go home. I want to go now."

"Yuna, if you want me to go, I'll come with you. I mean, I don't want you to do anything …dangerous to yourself. I don't trust you being by all alone by yourself."

Yuna smiled at his, surprised at how nice he was being to her.

"I don't understand." Yuna said.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why your being so nice to me all of a sudden. Why Tidus? You hate me," Yuna said softly not knowing that she was making Tidus feel really bad. She would never know but her words cut him deep. Really deep.

"I don't understand either …"

"How can you not understand? It was you all along. No matter how much Dona beat me up, no matter how bad they called me cruel names, it was always you that hurt me the most. You used to hurt me. I only wanted a friend. I already had it bad enough, but you had to come and make ir worser. You can't just start being nice to me now, and I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can forgive you for that. I just can't."

Yuna felt like crying again, and Tidus felt even worse. Knives were cutting through his whole body, but that's what it felt like. How could he cause this beautiful, sweet girl so much pain when she didn't do anything to him? He wanted to die right there and right now. That's how bad it felt.

"Yuna …I didn't know— "No. It's okay, Tidus. I'm sorry for getting in your way at school and I should have just moved away, I should have stayed away from you. I'm sorry. I ruined your life."

"Are you crazy?! You didn't ruin my life Yuna, I ruined it."

"That is kinda true," Yuna said softly, "You …seduced almost every girl in school, and you picked on lots of people, you called them names."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that."

Yuna smiled despite her unhappy mood. Tidus way always able to make her smile …but was he really sorry for what he's done to her? He can't just be the bad guy, then the next week he's Yuna's friend. Was he playing her just to make fun of her and embarrass her to death? She really didn't want to ask him.

"Well, are you going home or not. I'll go tell the nurse that you don't feel well."

"N-no. It's okay."

Tidus sighed. "Sure, Yuna."

Meanwhile,

Lulu made her way to gym, but she was immediately stopped when a dirty hand covered her mouth. It was Wakka and Lulu figured that he was taking a break from blitzball practice. Lulu found him very sexy when he was wet.

Wakka gently pushed her against the lockers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Lulu. God I love you. I have loved you all along. I was just afraid because of Chappu and I knew that this would make it even worser for you, Lu. But I can't take it anymore. I love you. God, I really do love you."

And then Wakka's lips crushed on to Lulu's. Their tongues made contact, and Lulu thought that he was an incredible kisser.

She wrapped her arms around Wakka, pulling him even closer. She had never been this close to Wakka before, but she certainly liked it.

His hands traced up and down her back, caressing her.

And as soon as they were really getting in to it, "AHEM!"

Lulu pushed Wakka off of her, quite roughly, and prepared to cast a thundaga spell on whoever had interrupted this beautiful moment, but she immediately changed her mind once she saw Principal Rin glaring angrily at both of them.

They both walked into the hallway, and that's when Lulu pushed Wakka against the lockers.

"Ow, what in the hell, Lu!"

"How could you do that to me, Wakka?! You know that I loved Chappu! You fucking idiot!"

"Well EXCUSE me!! You seemed to be really into our romantic kiss, and you know my kissing was better than Chappu's!!"

Lulu's eyes landed on Wakka's lips which looked so appealing to her right now, but she knew that she would have to finish this argument.

Just when she was about to say something else, she was interrupted by Wakka once again crushing his lips back onto hers.

….......

Seymour secretly watched Yuna head into her cousins car and smiled to himself, deciding that he'd follow her home to give her what she deserves.

Seymour got into his car and began to follow Rikku's car, smiling. An evil, sinister smile.

….......

"I'm going out with Gippal tonight, Yunie. You'll be alright by yourself right here, won't you?" Rikku screamed loudly with enthusiasm from downstairs.

"Umm …sure, Rikku. I'll be fine."

"K, bye, Yunie!" Rikku grabbed her purse and ran out the door, staring strangely at the car that had just pulled up. Probably one of Brother's friend. Yuna could take care of it.

Meanwhile,

Yuna was up in her room, listening to her new hard rock CD she had just managed to find in the store. She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen there, and she had a bad feeling of insecurity just sitting there down on her bed, looking out at the window. She had a feeling that someone would come up behind her and choke her to death, or maybe stab her in the back with a knife or just something to kill her.

Yuna searched her backpack, looking for her homework that she still hadn't done. She would do it on Saturday, but she was supposed to go over Baralai's house. She didn't know why, but he just wanted her there.

Yuna cut the CD down, and the room quieted, and it seemed to scare her.

Yuna jumped when her door flew open, and she turned around, wide-eyed, and that was when Seymour pulled her close to him, smiling evilly at her. Yuna tried to scream, but he had his hand over her mouth. She began to kick and scream violently, but he still wouldn't let go of her.

That was when he brought his lips to hers.

He was so cold.

It was just Seymour.

He ripped off her shirt, and began to take the rest of her clothing off and forced her down on the bad, once again …sexual abuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wow! Amazing! Just kidding. I really hated this chapter because I suck at kissing scenes, and I do not like making Yuna be sexually abused by Seymour. The next chapter is going to be called Baralai, but not his POV. I wonder if he's gonna find out about Seymour? Review to find out. And what about Rikku? And will Lulu except Wakka? Will she tell her friends about their first kiss? Review cuz it's really fun to keep updating when no one likes your story! Yeah right. Review! Bye guys!_


	18. Yuna and Baralai? Together?

Okay, so I'm deciding to continue! Thank all of you! I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys, and your reviews really do make me happy. I love all of you! Here's chapter 18.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"YUNIE WAKE UP!!" Rikku burst in the door shouting, pulling the sheets away from Yuna, and Yuna glared at her and threw a pillow, but with one quick move, Rikku blocked the flying pillow.

"Leave me alone Rikku. I don't feel like going today!"

"Okay, Yunie, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird like …all week. You know you can tell me anything." Rikku folded her ars and frowned, due to the fact that she was sad that her cousin couldn't trust her or just to make Yuna feel bad and blurt it out.

Yuna quickly forced a smile. "Nothing is wrong, pypa (Author's Notes: Means babe in Al Bhed). I just don't feel good, so you have nothing to worry about. My stomach has just been hurting a lot."

Rikku stared at her cousin, unconvinced. But she left the room with a quick, "okay", softly shutting the door.

Yuna sighed and made her way to her bathroom, preparing for the day.

Meanwhile,

Tidus fell to the floor with a thud and glared at his brother.

"What in the fuck Shuyin! I told you to never do that again!" Tidus screamed angrily at Shuyin, not knowing where all this anger was coming from. Probably from what his dad had done last night ….

"Sorry! I didn't want you to go all PMS on me." Shuyin sighed and left, deciding that he should let his brother cool down a little bit.

….......

Yuna was pulled aback by Baralai, and she was surprised to see the serious face that she had never saw his wear before.

"I know what happened, Yuna."

Yuna started to hyperventilate, and she started to have more trouble breathing when Baralai pulled her close to him.

"_What in the hell is he doing?"_ Yuna thought to herself.

She then began to cry. How could he have known about Seymour? How could this happen? What was she to do now?

Yuna sobbed harder, and gripped onto Baralai's shirt, then Baralai suddenly kissed her.

Yuna didn't know what to do. Should she just relax and let him go on, or should she stop him right now? Yuna decided to go on with the first option.

God he was a good kisser.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, almost begging for more.

Meanwhile,

Tidus was making his way to the bathroom, just to get out of class, just for a while to take a break from everything. As if grades weren't enough! Now he had to deal with the drunk bastard again once he went home. Maybe he could stay with some nice friend, someone like Wakka, but of course he'd have to explain, and Tidus just wasn't ready to tell Wakka right now. Of course they may have been best friends for a long time, but that didn't change anything. Like he said before, Lenne knowing is already enough.

Tidus stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Yuna and Baralai kissing.

What was Baralai doing to her?

Yuna pushed Baralai off of her and frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to…why did you do this? You like Paine!"

Before he could say something, she ran out of the bathroom, not even noticing Tidus's crimson face. He glared at Baralai and felt himself surprised and yet annoyed at the fact that he was bristling with jealousy, and Tidus was never jealous…until now….And he didn't know why….

….......

Yuna was still upset as she made her way to class. How could Baralai do that to her? Yuna really thought that he liked Paine, so why now? Why would he like her all of a sudden? Yuna didn't ask for all of this.

"Yunie, what's wrong?" Rikku asked, her voice full of concern.

"Nothings wrong. I'm okay." Yuna quickly grabbed her books and ran off to her next class, which was History. She ran in and saw Seymour, and she quickly turned around, but his cold voice froze her dead in her tracks.

"It's nice to see you, Yuna."

"What do you want, S-Seymour?" She choked on his name.

"I just wanted to tell you that I had fun last night. Maybe I'll see you again some other time," Seymour smiled evilly and moved closer to her and laughed as he saw the fright in Yuna's eyes. What a disgusting monster he was. Now his face was very close to hers, and she could feel his cold breath upon her skin. "Just don't hide, Yuna. I'll find you. You can't run away from me."

Yuna frowned as the students started to file in and begin to chat and gossip about the 3 may things that every girl needs; money, clothes, and sex, and Yuna just sat there wondering what she was going to do, but who was she fooling? She couldn't do anything about Seymour.

So Yuna decided that she would have to do something, maybe stay over Lulu's. Maybe.

As the History teacher went on, she assigned the class a project, and once again, Tidus was in this class, so they were partners again. Oh damn Yevon. As if Seymour wasn't enough.

TIDUS'S P.O.V

Oh Yevon save me. I have to work with Yuna again, and to tell you the truth, I was pretty nervous about it too. I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid her like I'd planned to do. But after I saw her and Baralai, it's just…I don't know what it is, but I knew that I would have to avoid Yuna. But anyway, she isn't too bad. I mean, she isn't that much of a bitch anymore. It's hard to believe that we can actually get along now, well at least I think we can. But I noticed something was wrong with Yuna. She didn't look happy. She looked really sad.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her as I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Her skin was paler than usual too.

Yuna looked at me and forced a smile. "Oh, nothings wrong. I'm fine." I saw her look over at Seymour.

"What did he do, Yuna? Did he hurt you?" Oh damn it! So much for avoiding her, dumb ass!

"Nothing is wrong!" she snapped.

"Okay." I said calmly, not meaning to piss her off. She just gets mad so easily.

NORMAL

Paine pushed Baralai away as she walked to her locker, she didn't even care to just give him one look, and it hurt Baralai more that she would ever know.

"Paine! Wait, Paine! I'm sorry. Nothing is going on with me and Yuna. She's just a…she's just a normal girl that I just…played, I guess. I really am— "You know what?" Paine said coldly, "Just stop making an ass of yourself, Baralai. I don't need you and you're stupid lies and excuses! I thought that…I thought that you were someone that I could trust, but you just proved me wrong! And what in the fuck are you playing Yuna for, and then telling me? Your just making an ass of yourself."

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Paine. Listen…I like you the most."

"THE MOST?!!!" Paine shouted. "YOU FUCKING RETARD!!"

Paine walked away, slamming her locker shut.

Baralai ran his hands down his face and kicked himself mentally for being such an ass.

….......

Yuna had ended up working with Tidus again, due to his sudden grades in math. He was determined to stay on the blitzball team no matter what, even if it ment working with the girl he hates. But Yuna wasn't so sure if he hated her that much anymore. He was actually being nice to her.

Tidus was forced to come over to Yuna's house, not that he had a problem with it. He actually liked spending time with Yuna. But the question was did he like her? He wasn't sure, but Tidus knew that he felt something for her after seeing her with Baralai. It tore him up to think about it. He never wanted to see it again. But that didn't necessarily mean that he liked her. Maybe. Maybe he was just…damn it! He couldn't think of anything. But why was she kissing Baralai anyway? Tidus was getting frustrated with his thoughts of Baralai and Yuna together. He decided to just drop it.

As Yuna continued to help him in math, him mind was elsewhere. It was on how extremely cute she looked. She looked deep in concentration as she wrote, her eyes moving from side to side. She had small neat handwriting, unlike his sloppy handwriting.

"Tidus? Tidus? Are you okay?" Yuna asked his over and over. He was staring at her like a dummy.

"Huh?" Tidus asked dumbly. Yuna giggled.

"Nothing. You just looked lost there for a minute."

"Oh?"

Yuna giggled again.

It sounded like music to Tidus's ears.

"Yuna, what did Seymour do to you?" Tidus whispered.

" …the usual." Yuna said softly, quietly.

"Yuna you can't keep letting him do this! He's raping you!"

"Tidus!"

"Yuna— "No. I'm not worth your time. I'm not worth it at all."  
"Yes you are, Yuna. To me you are. I don't know what you are to everyone else, but you…well, I never thought that I'd be saying this, but you do mean something to me, Yuna. You don't have to take this crap from him. It's your life. Now let him control it, or live you're life happily. Don't let all those people ruin it. They don't mean anything, and they're not worth it, but you are Yuna."

Yuna couldn't breathe. That was the sweetest thing that he had ever said to her.

Yuna resisted the urge to hug him right there, right now.

"Thank you, Tidus. That was the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me, and I am very grateful to have a friend like you."

Tidus thought that she hated him, but he knew she was telling the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kay so that was chapter 18. I wonder when Tidus is going to realize that he's in love with Yuna? It's coming very soon in case you all are worried that I will never post it. Sorry that it's taking so long. I told you that it wasn't quite going the way I expected it. It's going really slow, but I swear that I won't quit this story! I love all of you're reviews! Thanks everyone! Please don't be mad at me about the kissing scene. I know that I'm not that good at it. I feel weird writing them. Maybe it cause a normal 11 year old doesn't write romance! Please review. I hoped that you liked it! Tell me what you think!


	19. Art

Hey guys. I just want you to know that the end is going to be very soon. I'm sorry that it's taking so long. I've just been a little busy. I'm also sorry that the chapters are a little short. I really just want to get it over with. I'm sorry. Here goes chapter 19.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 19: 5 Day Until Prom**

Tidus was especially nervous. How was he supposed to ask Yuna out? The bet was just so stupid. He was a freaking idiot! He was just starting to make friends with Yuna, now he would have to tell her about the bet he made with Wakka? She would hate him for eternity! Of course he kept telling his self why should he care, but he couldn't help but caring. Believe it or not, but Tidus didn't want her to hate him anymore. He was tired of hurting her. He just wanted it to end, and he knew this would hurt her even more. So what was he to do? He might as well stop thinking about it now before his mind explodes.

Tidus mentally kicked himself.

What was he acting like this now? Why does he suddenly not want Yuna to be hurt? Why did he get so jealous? Did he like Yuna or something?

Tidus snorted.

Him and Yuna! It could never be. She hates him, and he hates her, or that is at least what he thinks. Maybe he doesn't hate her that much anymore, or—

Whatever.

Tidus groaned when he heard someone knock on his door. Probably Jecht. But it appeared to be Shuyin.

"Bechlem is throwing a party tonight. You going?"

"Yeah, of course," his voice seemed to be kind of down.

"What's wrong, Ti?"

Tidus sighed as his brother sat down on his bed, then groaned before saying, "It's just Yuna. You remember the bet I made with Wakka?" Shuyin nodded. "Well…the thing is that I don't want to hurt Yuna anymore. It's like she's changed me or something. I realized how she never done anything to me, and I just don't want to hurt her anymore. But I know that she's goin' to hate me even more after I tell her about it. Help! Help Shu!"

Shuyin just smiled like a dummy, knowing why his brother was acting like he was, he said, "You made your own bed, lie in it or fix it, little bro." and with that said, Shuyin left.

Tidus frowned. "Damn him and his knowledge!"

….......

"Okay, Yunie! Which nail polish looks the best on me?" Rikku held out her hands.

"They look the same, Rikku!"

Rikku rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Come on, Yunie! These are last minute preparations! We have to be ready for the prom. With that little bad-ass attitude of yours, your not going to be homecoming queen. And we need to do makeup check, hair check, clothes check! Come on! We have to look our best! Totally…sexy! Cute isn't enough."

Yuna laughed at her cousin. "Rikku, prom is in five days. We have plenty of time. And what if Seymour is there?"

"Come on, Yunie. Look what he has done to you! He took away your pride, your dignity, he broke you. Don't let him break your life, don't let him control it. I know you better, Yuna Lesca. Your stronger than that. Forget about that son-of-a-bitch, no good bastard! And I don't think he sneaks into your room at night, goes into your pantie drawer, and stays up contemplating them all night. Don't worry about it. This is going to be a great year."

"You know what, pypa? Your totally right! Drec ec dudymmo kuehk du pa y knayd oayn. E's hud kuehk du mad dryd hycdo bek nieh ed vun sa, pypa!"

"Wow! Nice Al Bhed, Yunie!"

"Oh, I'm late!"

"For what?"

"I forgot that I have to go babysit for Mrs. Meyers today! Man she's going to kill me!"

Yuna quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door, leaving Rikku there confused.

It was a wet, foggy day outside, and it didn't suit her bubbly mood. Yuna would have to thank Rikku for that. She didn't know what she'd do without her cousin's bubbly personality.

Yuna decided to skip there, considering that there was a storm on it's way. It began to rain, just a light sprinkle. It was a good thing that Yuna liked to walk in the rain, because a few minutes later it began to rain harder. Cold drops of rain pouring down on her. She looked up at the sky and smiled and began to twirl around, and then she became dizzy.

She began to fall, but then she felt a pair of muscular arms catch her just before her face hit the ground. She looked up slowly to see Baralai holding her, and she scrambled away from him quickly. They hadn't talked a all since what had happened near the bathrooms yesterday.

She heard Baralai chuckle, then it turned out to be a hysterical laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yuna asked, frowning.

"You. How your so scared of me."

Yuna roughly punched him in the arm. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"So, you like walking alone in the rain?"

"Yes." Yuna snapped, keeping her voice low.

"Feisty." Baralai said to himself.

Yuna seemed to here him, because that was one hell of a death glare.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Yuna. I don't know what happened— "I better run," Yuna said. "I'm already late!" Yuna began to take off down the street, but Baralai grabbed her arm.

"Wait…I was wondering if your going to the dance."

"Why?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Because I need someone to go with, and I was wondering if you'd go with me?" Baralai put on a cocky smile.

Yuna wanted to say no, but the words "yes" came to her mouth.

" …I guess so."

"Okay, bye then!"

Baralai took off, and as soon as he was out of sight, Yuna smacked herself on the face.

….......

A tired Yuna came home and kicked off her shoes and headed to her room and prepared to take a nap that she worked hard for. Skyler and Raven were certainly growing up. Getting that smart-ass little attitude. They had wore Yuna down, and the only thing that her mind was focused on right now was sleep. She tucked herself under the covers and began to doze off. How she loved living in this mansion, and how she loved her king-sized bed. She was just really getting comfortable, but she was awoke by a pop on the window. She arose screaming, and then finally calmed herself down and walked to the window to see who it was. It was non other than Tidus.

Yuna raised the window. "What are you doing here?" she screamed, trying to hide her smile.

"I'm here to take you to a party tonight! Come on, Yuna!"

"Sorry, I can't. Rikku is sleeping, and if she wakes up and finds me here, she's going to tell my Uncle Cid. Goodnight, Tidus." It sounded unbelievingly hot when she said his name. She began to close the window again, but she was stopped by Tidus.

"Rikku is already there!"

"Um…wait one second."

Yuna ran to the other room where she thought she would find her cousin, but she wasn't there.

Yuna ran back to the window. "Can you wait one more second?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure," it sounded like a robot. Damn those eyes, and that smile!

Yuna came back minutes later dressed in tight jeans and a red halter top, and as they walked, Yuna noticed his staring at her body, which made her feel totally uncomfortable.

"Your clothes," Tidus began, but Yuna cut him off.

"Don't ask. These are Rikku's, not mine. She threw all my old clothes out in the dumpster."

Tidus smiled. "That's a pretty crazy cuz you got there."

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "Why did you brake up with her?" Tidus paused.

Yuna noticed his hesitance, so she decided to just drop it. "I'm sorry. I understand you don't want to talk about it —"No, I want to talk about it." Tidus paused. "I guess I knew we were never meant to be, but 2 years ago we went to the dance together and ended up winning king and queen, so a rumor started that we were going out. I decided to play along for fun." Tidus said, "But she began following me around all the time. She began to get clingy. I tried to tell her to stay away, but she wouldn't listen to me. I guess I became sorta attracted to her, but she was still too clingy and I wasn't like "madly in love" with her. The bitch didn't know when enough was enough."

Yuna's eyes widened. "Hey! That's my cousin you're talking about!"

"Oh, sorry. Well, anyway, when I found out that she was cheating on me with Gippal, I became furious. I never thought that my best friend would do that to me. But I eventually got over it. Now me and Gip are best buds again."

"Oh. So why are we walking?"

"It's healthier." That was Tidus's excuse. He just wanted to be with her.

Tidus smiled and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful, romantic night. He couldn't help but think about Yuna and him. Why was he acting like this? Has she really changed him? He had to tell her. Maybe he could tell her sometime later. Maybe. But he didn't want this to end right now. He wasn't going to ruin it.

Yuna smiled at Tidus. He was so beautiful. Why did she keep telling herself that she doesn't love him when she knows that it cannot be possible of imagining herself with someone else. She might as well forget about all of that bullshit. Why would he ever like her? She's Yuna, AKA, freak eyes, biggest loser in the school.

"What are you thinking about?" she jumped at the sound of Tidus's voice.

"Nothing."

"I wish I could read minds," Tidus said with a smile.

Yuna laughed.

They finally made it to the party where it looked like thousands of drunk college students were scattered over the ground, and it was even worser inside of Bechlem's house. Yuna frowned and held onto Tidus's arm.

"You've been to a party like this before, right? Rikku's party. You'll be okay, right?"

Yuna shook her head.

"Okay, c'mon."

They made it inside and Wakka walked up to Tidus and smiled.

"So, brudda, you ask her to— "Wakka! Wait right her Yuna. I'll be right back, promise."

"Shut up!" Tidus screamed at his friends as Tidus closed the door.

"What, ya?"

"I haven't asked her yet, Wakka. I can't do it now. She will hate me even more."

"Well, you better tell her, ya. You only got 5 days, brudda." and with that said, Wakka left.

Tidus walked out of the door and saw Bechlem with an arm around a girl named Alexandria, Tidus's old girlfriend. Maybe from sixth or seventh grade. He smiled wickedly to himself. Once Bechlem was gone, he walked up to Alexandria and smiled at her.

YUNA'S P.O.V

I was certainly frightened.

Where did Tidus go? He said that he'd be right back.

I pushed through the crowds and walked over the drunken teenagers groaning on the floor, looking for Tidus. Where could he be. It couldn't have taken this long. Maybe I can find Wakka and ask him— I stopped at the sight before me and stared in awe. There Tidus was passionately kissing some girl, Bechlem's girl I believe. Blades of jealousy rushed through me and I ran. I ran away from the sight. I ran until I ran into some man and fell down on the floor. I looked up to see an evil smile. That blue weird hairstyle, those grey eyes, those varicose veins. I covered my mouth to stop from screaming. Seymour reached out his limbs and pulled me up, dragged me into a bedroom and smiled evilly. I felt like crying. His eyes were filled with hate, lust, seduction, whatever you want to name it. I closed my eyes and once again prepared to be raped by my worst enemy, Seymour. There was nothing I could do, I could not kick or scream. He would cover my mouth up, slap me, or do something to make me shut up. I was frozen. I could not move one muscle in my body.

"_Tidus. Help me."_

TIDUS'S P.O.V

Okay, so where could she have gone? I've looked everywhere. There is no sign of Yuna.

"Yuna!"

"Yuna!"

I swear to myself.

Where is she?

YUNA'S P.O.V

I feel his cold hands trace along my cheek, his body pressed hard onto mine. I cannot shove him off, it will only enrage him more. Why does he hate me? What did I do to him? He used to love me, I use to love him. What happened to _us._ Not that I want to be with the man that has been raping me for years, I'm just curious. I wish that Tidus was here right now to protect me from this…this…THIS FOUL MONSTER!! How long will it be until this is over? How long? Will he ever quit. Will he ever stop TORTURING ME??!!!

I cry. I cry hard. Violently. Seymour slaps me.

I try to push his body off of mine, but he's too heavy.

He pulls down my jeans.

But I won't let him get away with this insolence this time.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DISGUSTING PIG!!" I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone will hear. I finally summon the strength to shove his body off of mine, and I scratch him on the face, pull my jeans up, but he catches me and grabs me by the arm and I kick him.

"YOU BITCH!!!" he roars.

I manage to break out of that room, and I run outside and begin to cry. Then puke.

NORMAL P.O.V

Tidus runs outside and finds Yuna on the ground crying. Tidus puts a hand on her shoulder, then picks her up and takes her inside into another bedroom and lays her down.

"Yuna, are you okay? What happened?"

Yuna doesn't hold back this time. She blurts out the truth, "Seymour!"

Tidus hugs Yuna.

"Yuna, it's okay. I've been looking all over for you. I'm so sorry. I should have never left you her. Forgive me. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Who was that girl you were with?" Yuna suddenly snapped.

"Oh, she was no one. Just one girl I used to play. My old girlfriend." Tidus says with a smile.

Yuna turns away from him.

"I'm sorry, Yuna. I shouldn't have left you alone just for that whore."

"Oh, so after you kiss her, you call her a whore?!"

"No! No! I mean…you…you saw that?" Yuna rolls her eyes at him.

"Sure did. And she's Bechlem's, Tidus!"

"I know, I know. I didn't think that it'd upset you."

"It's okay. You're making an ass of yourself."

"Uh…I'll stop talking."

Yuna laughed at him.

"Did he…uh…you know what?"

" …I finally stopped him. I pushed his off of me. I was tired of him."

"I'm proud of you Yuna."

"I don't understand…why you're being so nice to me, Tidus."

Tidus frowned. It was time to tell her. He knew that he would have to sooner or later. He was ready. He felt bravery run through him. He swallowed hard.

"Yuna, I have to tell you something." Yuna nodded at him, signaling him to go on. "You see, me and Wakka sorta had this bet thing, and he said that I'd have to take the biggest loser in the school to prom." Tidus swallowed harder and bit his lip until he drew blood. "He…he said that it would be you. Th-that's the only reason why I've been nice to you."

Tears ran down Yuna's cheeks and she was turning paler and paler by the second. Tidus became a little worried about her and shook her, but quickly moved his hand away when she shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

"Yuna! I'm sorry! I never meant for it to be this way!"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! THIS IS THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU'VE BEEN NICE!! YOU FUCKING RETARD!!! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??!!!"

Yuna was somehow scary and cute when she was angry, but that wasn't the point right now. At this point she had pushed Tidus off the bed.

"Wait, Yuna. Don't go. I'm sorry. It's not about that anymore! You've really changed me! I'm sorry!"

"Fuck you! Go to hell!!" Yuna ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rikku had unfortunately noticed her cousin and she began to run after her. Thank God Rikku wasn't drunk like the rest of the teenagers here.

"What happened, Yunie?"

"I just want to go home."

"Okay, Yunie. Whatever you need."

….......

Yuna woke up the next morning with a headache, so she went downstairs, rambling through the cabinets to find a Tylenol. She finally found some and poured her some water, then placed the two pills in her mouth and gulped them down with the water. Yuna sneezed. Her throat was sore. She probably had a cold from last night. Lets just hope that Seymour didn't give her any disease.

Yuna got a box of Kleenex to take upstairs for her nose, and she poured some orange juice for her throat. She also snook 2 or 3 cookies with her as well.

Yuna, for once in a lifetime, walked up the steps instead of running. That wouldn't help her headache at all, running like a wild 9-year-old.

When she made it into her room, she was pounced by Rikku.

"What in the hell happened last night?"

Yuna explained the whole story to her.

Rikku's eyes were wide with amazement.

"So, your not going to forgive him?" Rikku asked, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"No! Why should I? I knew he was doing this to me all along. I should have known better. I fell into his trap unarmed. I'm ashamed of myself." Yuna said, her voice cracking. She coughed.

"Yunie, you're sick. Why don't you just lye down, I'll take care of you. If you don't get better later, little missy, your not going to school tomorrow. Now Yuna had a plan. She smiled. She didn't want to go to school anyway. She wanted to avoid Tidus, and Seymour. She knew that Seymour would hurt her for what she had done at the party last night, and Tidus would probably start picking on her with Dona and the rest of their gang.

"Hey, Rikku, do you know the janitor's closet that no one goes in anymore?" Yuna suddenly asked her cousin out of no where. She had another plan too.

"Umm…ya. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I just need to barrow some stuff to take to school."

….......

Yuna decided to go to school and build her own little space. She took a broom and knocked down the cobwebs that hung in the corners, and she dusted up everything. She plugged in the little T.V that was also in the room. She hung up a picture of Maya Angelo and she stared back at Yuna. Yuna also moved in 2 chairs so she could relax in them. She dusted, swept, mopped, and when she was done, she had to admit that she was pretty proud of herself.

She could hide in here, and this was one way not to get caught if she didn't have a hall pass.

She lightly closed the door and hurried to the bathroom and rinsed her face. Her nose was red, her eyes were bloodshot, she had bags under her eyes, lets just say she looked really bad.

"_Maybe I should have stayed home today."_

As Yuna walked out of the bathroom, she quickly made her way to her locker, avoiding the students that were like, "get away bitch", and "fuck off, freak eyes" and people that threw wrappings and paper at her. When she got to her locker, she saw the blackmage and jock (Lulu and Wakka) kissing each other with such passion by her locker. Yuna thought she would pass out any second at the sight before her. She wiped her eyes to see if she wasn't seeing clearly, but the sight was real. Yuna gasped which caused Lulu and Wakka to turn around, their faces crimson when they saw Yuna standing their watching them.

Yuna chuckled, "Thanks a lot, Lulu. You NEVER told me ANYTHING."

The blackmage smiled and shook her head. Just as she was about to say something, BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

Yuna smiled. "I better get to art. I've been skipping classes. Got it from Baralai!"

When Yuna made it to art class, she saw Mr. Stevens sitting there with a smile on his face.

Thank God that Tidus wasn't in this class. Thank God once more for Seymour, too. Yuna had switched classes, just to get away from Tidus.

"Ah, Miss. Lesca. Take a seat," he said as the other students began to file in.

Mr. Stevens brought a hat over to Yuna, which caused her to cock her eyebrows.

"Just pick. Don't ask." Yuna smiled. She reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a ting, ripped sheet of paper. She flipped it over and it said "buildings."

"Ah, buildings. Quite difficult, but I have faith in you, Yuna. I know that you'll be an excellent young artist. I can see it."

Art was so cool.

Yuna began working on her building, wondering how to make it lively. She drew little people and a street, and the building was on the left side. She put thousands of little windows on it, and tried to draw people sticking their faces out, but she was unsuccessful. She was trying to draw a school, the teachers' head's sticking out of the windows, and she was planning on adding bars to make it look like they were trapped. Yeah right! The students were the ones that were trapped in this hellhole. Mr. Stevens came by to look at it, and he nodded with approval.

"I see feeling in this. Pain."

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

So this was chapter 19. The ending is gonna be soon! Bye! Please review, because I want to know if my writing is improving. Yes or no? Tell me.


	20. Finally Kissing You

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The thing is that I was typing before and then it started to freeze up and this stupid thing crashed and I haven't wrote since that. Lazy aren't I? I've also had lots of writer's block. Well anyway here goes chapter 20.

Chapter 20: Finally Kissing You

Rikku watched Yuna as she took handfuls of popcorn, shoving it into her mouth, looking as if she was about to cry although Yuna said she was only emotional because of the show. They were watching a very dramatic episode of Inuyasha, Yuna's newest favorite show. Rikku felt sick as she watched her poor cousin, wondering what she could do to cheer her up. When Rikku saw the tear run down Yuna's cheek, she silently thought to herself "_What's the use?_", but then she mentally kicked herself, realizing that she really doesn't know how Yuna feels about the whole ordeal because she has never went through anything with Gippal.

"Listen, Yunie, I know that you're not feeling well, but goodness, I bet the poor guy is miserable. He's probably crying for you right now, wishing that he didn't make that mistake. But Yuna…" Yuna gave her cousin a bewildered look. Rikku had _**never**_ called her _**anything**_ but Yunie, " …I know this is hard on you, but you have also made some mistakes to, but Yunie he really is in love with you, and I've seen loved die too many times, just because of this. You gotta really get out there Yunie. Stop being so …so oblivious! It's not really hard to tell that you guys are incredibly irrevocably unconditionally in love!" Rikku went on and on.

"Listen, Riks, I may love him, but he doesn't love me, never will. If you claim that he loves me so much, then why was he lying to me all along, When I looked into his eyes, I thought I saw some form of trust, but I was terribly wrong. And who is he to bet over me? I was just the bait." Yuna's eyes went downcast and a single tear fell down onto the floor. Wait, she wouldn't cry anymore tears. It was because she had cried so many over the past 10 years. She was to weak to cry.

"Yunie, can you just pwetty pwease do this one thing for me. Go get dressed for the prom! We're going whether you like it or not!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm and pulled her up the stairs. Yuna was going to prom.

"Rikku, I can't! Tidus probably wouldn't even be happy to see me!"

Rikku laughed. "Yeah right!" She pulled Yuna up to the huge wardrobe, flinging Yuna's dress onto the bed. Yuna continued her frowning, and frowned even more once Rikku shooed he away to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When Yuna was done, she took her hand and wiped it across the mirror. She just found herself ugly. She couldn't do this. Her stomach started to get floppy. Why was she doing this for Tidus? Especially after what he done to her. Yuna groaned, remembering what he mother always use to tell her. "Never hold a grudge, Yuna," her mother would say. Yuna frowned in memory of her. She tried to cry. Oh wait! That's right. She was too weak for any crying, especially now.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

Me and Rikku made it to the school, and I took a deep breath and kept saying to myself that I can do this, but I knew that I couldn't. Now the tears come. I just wasn't strong enough to do this. But yet again, it may have not hurt him at all. I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't. He was probably off somewhere in the crowds, him and Dona grinding on each other. The thought of it made me sick.

I opened the car door and looked at Rikku who nodded in encouragement at me and grabbed my wrist and pulling me along with her, even though I was reluctant. I smile, wondering how much more of a mess I'd be if I didn't have Rikku, Lulu, and just everyone that loved me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away quickly, thankful that Rikku did not see them and give me the whole lecture on how I shouldn't be scared and me and Tidus are totally meant to be and blah blah blah!

I looked around the place and frowned. Radiant, vibrant light were flashing and streamers and other decorations were hung everywhere. I didn't like this. Everyone was dancing together and some were frowning either because they didn't have a date or they'd rather be at a club drinking.

I spotted Baralai and he smiled at me. He was dancing with Paine. Well, Paine wasn't actually dancing, she was just standing there looking at Baralai as if he were crazy and as if she was saying "Hell no you do not expect me to be doing _THAT!"_. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes and then smiled a little tiny tiny smile, maybe the tiniest I've ever seen, even tinier than mine, but she had never smiled at me, but I smiled a wide smile back at her. She continued on to stare at Baralai.

I searched for Tidus, knowing that he'd have to be here somewhere. He had to come, Mr. Popularity. Mr. Prom King. Him and Dona would make the perfect king and queen. Just wonderful, I thought to myself sarcastically. I know that I was here to see idus, but I found myself wondering why should I forgive that egotistical,dumb-ass, cocky jock.

Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Dona, but she wasn't wearing her regular scowl at me. Her face was just blank. Sheet of paper with no lyrics.

"Tidus isn't here, Yuna. He decided to stay home. Said he didn't wanna come, or at least that's what I heard." Dona briefly took a deep breath, " …Listen, Yuna. I know that we don't get along very well, and you may think that this is some kind of my jokes or pranks or devious little scans, but I would really like to start over. It's the middle of the year, almost the end, and next year, we're gonna be off to college. I know that I've done so many bad things to you, and I picked on you, and I guess that I was kinda jealous because I didn't have great friends like you, and I couldn't live an easy life. It was always about popularity. But now…I think that I'm ready to settle down and stop this. I was jealous of you because you have beautiful eyes, you don't have to live with popularity, and you have a guy that really likes you, the guy that I thought that I was in love with. He's perfect for you, Yuna. Tidus really loves you. Wake up and realize it. I've already found the perfect someone." Dona smiled as Barthello came up and wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck. Then she turned away and gave me a smile.

**Tidus's P.O.V**

I have decided not to go to the damn thing. What's the fucking use? Yuna is still mad at me probably, and I'm stuck here with Jecht, afraid to even go downstairs. God, I felt like crying. What was this feeling? I've never felt the need to be with someone as much as I want to be with her. I want her, now! But I know that I can't have her, because I'm just not ready to love someone yet, I'm not ready to settle down. But with Yuna, it's so different. But I know that I don't love her, do I? I know that I can't. I would end up breaking her heart like I did all of the other girls I was with. But I shouldn't even be thinking about being with her. But I don't want her to be freak eyes or some ignorant name like that. Her eyes were beautiful. And I didn't want to be enemies with her. And it hurt me now when she looked sad, and I just wanted to be there for her, but I know that I couldn't. I would end up breaking her.

A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by more. Soon, he was rocking on his bed, sobbing. Then he stopped abruptly as he heard someone wring the doorbell. Fear was written all over his face.

I quietly tip-toed down the steps, being careful not to wake his drunken father, who was snoring. I opened the door, trying to wipe away his tears. My breath caught up in my throat, and it took me a while to let the words come.

" …Yuna…." I said, my voice cracking slightly. I realized that she had to go. She would wake Jecht. "Yuna, you have to go. I'm sorry."

"No!" Yuna said, glaring at me. "You're not getting out of this easily, Tidus!"

I sighed. "Yuna, Jecht will wake up if you don't quiet down. Please, please be quiet! You have to go!"

Yuna frowned at me with puppy-dog eyes, the frown that I hated, but now I found myself loving it. And then I felt the knives again, because a tear rolled down her cheek, but she turned away from me, trying to hide all of her pain. I felt like shit.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe all of the pain that I was feeling just by those words. Said that I couldn't come in because of Jecht. I knew that this was being nosy, but I couldn't help but ask. I was concerned.

"Tidus, does your dad hit you?" the question seemed to grab him by surprise, and I closed my eyes and began to regret ever asking that question because I could see the pain in Tidus's eyes. Then a tear rolled down my cheek, because I knew that Jecht did. I was afraid to hug Tidus, maybe because of rejection. But I did it anyway, knowing that he needed one bad. I didn't want him said. Then I realized that I might as well stop saying that I don't love him, because I do and I always will. Even though he doesn't love me and even though he treated me like dirt for 10 years, and made me cry for 10 years and made me cut myself for 10 years.

"Wait here," Tidus said, then quietly went inside and came out seconds later with a coat thrown over his shoulder.

It was beginning to rain now.

"Come on," he said.

"What? Why are we walking in the rain? Tidus! Why can't we just drive?" I wined, even the I was trying to conceal a huge grin. I loved the rain. And I would love to talk to him.

Tidus smiled. "Because I like the rain. And because you totally hate me."

I frowned. "Tidus, I don't hate you. I just got upset because …you …you betted over me. And I just couldn't take it. I'm sorry that I blew up on you."

"No, don't be sorry. You had ever right to blow up on me. It was stupid of me to bet over you." Tidus finished. I smiled.

"Rikku made me come here to apologize."

"Oh," Tidus said, sounding kind of disappointed.

I began to regret saying that too. But why would _he _feel disappointed?

"It's not like I didn't want too…well, uh, I-I was kind of stubborn —

"It's okay. I understand." he interrupted. Goodness! I was such a geek!

A moment later I realized that we were holding hands as we walked, which made me turn entirely crimson red. Tidus laughed at me, realizing my embarrassment, and he released my hand from his, which made me frown, but I tried to hide my disappointment. It felt cold without him.

"You know the question you asked a while ago? Does my dad hit me?" I winced at his bringing it back up. I blushed in embarrassment at my own stupidity and curiosity. I sighed low so he couldn't hear me.

"Yeah, he does." I knew it! No wonder it looked like he was about to cry. "And I guess that I just kinda took my anger out on everyone around me, especially you."

For a second there I thought that I was about to cry. I never saw him act so sweet. Then, once again, tears welled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks, and I turned away quickly so Tidus couldn't see me. He did though, and put a hand to my shoulder and turned me around, and I felt goosebumps at his warm touch.

"What're you crying for?"

"I'm not crying!" Wow, what a dumb thing to say, Yuna! Course he can see tears! He's not blind. "I gotta go, Rikku wants me to be at prom with her and Gippal."

**Tidus's P.O.V**

I examined her and God did she look beautiful. A lump rose in my throat as I realized how sweet she was. I mean, hell, if someone betted over me, I wouldn't forgive them. But I didn't want her to go yet.

I grabbed her by the wrist as she began to walk away. She looked at me and frowned, tears still welled up in her eyes. I frowned and let go of her, knowing that it would be the best thing to do because she obviously needed time alone. I frowned but when Gippal walked up to me I smirked at him, despite my disappointment of Yuna. What in the hell was he doing here though?

"What's up, T?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Whatcha doing here, Gip?" I asked him.

"Okay, cut the crap Tidus. You know what I'm here for."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Just what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"God, dude! You are so fucking oblivious right now! You like Yuna, and Yuna likes you. Why in the hell would you act this way toward her, Tidus? You never acted like this to one of your sluts like Dona. You know you like her, so get over yourself and accept the fact, man."

Okay, what is wrong with him? Of course Yuna doesn't like me. And I don't like her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gippal. Bye," I said and began walking away from my friend to escape the awkward situation. I walked away with my head down, trying to stop blushing so furiously. But seriously, was he gone crazy? He doesn't know what he is doing. I mean, me and Yuna were enemies, but what are we now? But just cause she's like all cool and hot and gorgeous and smart now doesn't mean I like her, right? I mean, all she thinks of me is a stupid extremely sexy, cocky, arrogant blitzball star. It kind of made me frustrated, and I have no idea why. But I've changed, and I know it.

Then, I heard shoes racing against the pavement, and I turned to see it was Gippal.

"Tidus,' he started, "What are you doing? What are you waiting for? Yuna loves you, and love may be to strong of a word for you, Tidus, but I can tell you like her. That twinkle in your eye and the way you blush when someone mentions her name, and the way you look at her, I can tell you that you really like her Tidus." he continued on and on. But what was making me listen to this shit? "She loves you. You gotta except it, T. I did, and now look at me!" I rolled my eyes as he gave me a cheesy smile.

But he was right. What was I doing, and what was I waiting for? I glanced at Gippal quickly as I ran inside to get my keys really quick. He smiled another cheesy quick smile. I smiled back and rolled my eyes and when I went inside he was gone. I was nervous as I drove to Rikku's huge place. I was afraid of rejection and that I'd make a total idiot out of myself and stutter like a fucking dumb-ass. What if she like, didn't like me back?

Rikku greeted me and surprised me when she said, "Here to visit Yunie?" I smiled at her then she explained to me how Yuna was supposed to be somewhere with Baralai. I couldn't help but feel jealousy when it came to Yuna and Baralai. I couldn't help but silently say damn him.

"But it's okay, she'll be back. Wanna come in?!" Rikku said brightly. I was about to refuse but I'd rather wait than be chasing Yuna around all day tomorrow. Not that I didn't want to, but I just didn't want Yuna to think I'm crazy or like her bodyguard or somethin'. But I didn't want to wait her with that crazy ass hell of a cousin of hers. I knew Yuna would kill me if she heard me say that.

After an hour of watching horror movies with Rikku and hearing her terrified screams, Yuna finally came. Unfortunately, I had turned red as soon as she entered the place. Damn, what was wrong with me?

**Yuna's P.O.V**

I froze in my spot as soon as I saw Tidus. Okay, what in the hell was he doing here? Hadn't I just told him to leave before when I went over to _his_ house?

"Hey, Rikku," I muttered. "What are you doing here, Tidus?"

"Yuna, can we talk?"

"Tidus — "Please! Just for a while." he interrupted me.

"Ugh, okay."

Rikku sat their staring at us, waiting for us to say something, until Tidus finally said he needed privacy.

"Oh poopey!" Rikku said and then turned around and skipped away but picked up her cellphone as she raced up the steps. She was probably going to stay on the phone chatting with Gippal all night, which mean I wouldn't be able to ge any sleep at all. But that wasn't the point right now.

"What do you want?" I asked Tidus in a pretty harsh way, although it hadn't meant to come out like that. "And why aren't you at prom?"

Pregnant pause.

I suddenly began to blush at the awkward silence that stood like a wall between us.

"I dunno …I was feeling kinda down, cause I knew you pretty much hated me." I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the dumb response.

"Tidus, I keep telling you that I don't hate you. I may have before, but no, I was just upset. I bet you would feel the same way to if I done to you what you done to me." I paused. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I haven't ate cause Jecht. I've been upstairs in that fucking room starving the hell outta myself." Tidus said and I looked away from him.

"Oh," I said quietly, feeling so sorry for him.

I went into the kitchen while Tidus sat down. I wasn't the best chef in Spira, and I was kind of nervous that he would get food poisoning or something, ya know. I decided to go with noodles though. I was afraid to try macaroni, because last time I fixed it, Rikku had got sick and puked her guts out. I heated them in the microwave instead of using that damn stove. Takes too long. I called to him to tell him that dinner was done.

"Already?" he asked me.

"Yes," I called back, a bit of nervousness in my voice.

"Tidus," I said as he walked in, "I'm not the best cook of all Spira, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just so fucking hungry, I don't give a damn." I frowned at him, even though I was used to his constant cussing by now.

I watched Tidus as he began choking on his food, falling out on the floor. I giggled, but then I rushed to get him some water. He slurped it down quickly, and I couldn't help but giggle at him for spitting the nasty noodles out. I broke into fits of laughter.

"It's not funny!" he said but I noticed a hint of laughter in his voice. When we were both done giggling, another awkward silence passed by us. Then I was disturbed from my sudden thoughts of him with a whisper of my name.

**Normal P.O.V**

Tidus sat up, supporting himself on his elbows, and then leaned forward to Yuna. Yuna thought that she would stop breathing or either have a heart attack. Suddenly, Tidus leaned closer and their lips were inches apart. They were both anxious to close the gap between their lips. And their lips eventually met, Yuna's heart pounding so hard Tidus wondered if she was going to be okay. Finally Tidus had kissed her, something his heart had been bugging him about. Yuna ran her fingers through his golden hair, something that she'd been wanting to do since she first saw him. What was happening. This beautiful boy was actually kissing her, the biggest nerd in all of Zanarkand High? What was going on? She had loved him for so long, even though he had treated her like dirt, and now he's kissing her, and she's letting him?

For Tidus, he never waned to pull away from her, afraid that if he opened one eye or moved one muscle that this dream would be over and he would be over in his room again, listening to Jecht's drunk curses and beer bottles being thrown in every direction of his house. He didn't let his grip on her loose. But what did this mean now. How would everyone in school react to this. But he and Yuna weren't even together. He decided to stop thinking about it, for he was once again getting very frustrated with himself. He relaxed again and continued to move his lips gently against Yuna's. She tasted so good, and her skin was so soft, and she smelled really good. What had he been missing out on?

Disappointment rang through Tidus as they pulled apart, for his dream was over now. He was back to reality. They stared into each others eyes for minutes, noticing they had the same emotions. They were interrupted when Rikku walked in though in one of her short skirts and bikini tops. Gippal probably needed her tonight.

"What's going on between you two lovebirds?" Rikku asked as she snickered at Tidus and Yuna. They both turned red as cherries.

"Rikku!" Yuna screamed.

"Alright, alright! Bye. I have to go see Gippy!! He needs me tonight! Yu know, Yunie, you and Tidus should totally hook up because you _really_ need a boyfriend and plus you need to get out more! Bye!" Rikku said and squealed as Yuna threw a really hick book at her.

….................

_Yay! I am so happy to be done with this freakin chapter! It was totally awkward. I could **not** find a way for them to suddenly kiss! Don't forget to review please. I'm so sorry bout not updating in a long time. Just please review. It'll be two or three more chapters before this story is over. Bye. I got school tomorrow!** Don't forget to review, I repeat, DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**_


	21. Can't Fight These Feelings

Hey people! Here I am again! I've been planning how I would make Yuna and Tidus react after the previous chapter, but I finally came up with something after lots of writer's block. This story is kinda turning out to be longer than I expected. Sorry. Here goes chapter 21!

Chapter 21: Can't Fight These Feelings

**Yuna's P.O.V**

I really wasn't sure about ignoring Tidus today or not ignoring him. I have to admit that I feel pretty awkward and blush more when I'm around him, if it's even possible I could blush anymore. I was putting my books in my locker when Rikku came skipping over to me with her hands flying everywhere in excitement. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and feel jealousy because she managed to keep herself happy all the time, but I also couldn't help but smile and giggle silently at my cousin.

"Yunie, I'm throwing another party tonight and you're so coming because Tidus is going to be there and you know you want to see him!" I rolled my eyes. I had a bad habit of it. But I guess that's what I get for having such an obnoxious cousin like Rikku.

"I don't think so, Rikku. You know Uncle Cid says no more parties. You know it. You're going to end up getting me in trouble."

"But Tidus will be there!" Rikku squeaked as I begin to walk to walk to second period. I couldn't help but blush at his name. Rikku noticed and a sly little smile came on her face. "What's up with you and Tidus? I know that something is up. Tell me Yunie!"

"Rikku — I — he — we," I began to stutter uncontrollably but I was suddenly saved by a good friend of mine.

"Is Rikku annoying you?" Lulu asked. "It's okay. Now what is all of this about a certain arrogant obnoxious stupid cocky son-of-a-bitch jock?" I tried not to show my anger, even though I knew she was right about him being a cocky jock.

"Nothi…" I was immediately cut off by Rikku's loud and hyper voice. "Yunie thinks he's a sexy beast!"(A/N:I got it from a friend, okay. It's really funny!)

"Rikku!" I jabbed her in the ribs and blushed a million shades of red in one second as Tidus smiled at me as he was walking down the hallway. Then he went on to talk to Wakka. Damn it! He must've heard Rikku. Ugh! Why did _my_ cousin, out of all the other cousins in the world, why did my cousin have to be such a big mouth. I frowned and tried to hide my blush.

"Hey Lulu," Rikku suddenly said as the three of us walked down the hallways of Zanarkand High, "Do you want to come to the party with me and Yunie?"

"No, I'm not going." I said calmly when I saw Lulu look at me as if she wanted me to decide for her and then I felt Rikku grab on tight to my arm and dig her long, hot-pink painted nails into my flesh. I closed my eyes in pain and pushed Rikku's hand away.

Rikku smiled, waiting for Lulu to reply. "Umm …I guess I could go since Wakka's going to be there," she said awkwardly and blushed as she said Wakka's name.

Rikku clapped. "Oh you two are just so cute!"

This time it was Lulu who dug her nails into the hyper blonde's arm.

"Shut up, Rikku!" Lulu said and then I heard the second bell ring. I quickly smiled at Lulu, and me and Rikku made our way to second period. I couldn't help but glancing at her curiously through the corner of my eye as she smiled slyly at me, that look never leaving her face. I felt very uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing."

I walked into the room and the teacher signaled me to sit before giving me a stern look. I wondered what was up with that freaking teacher. Does she always have to be like …so evil?

I blushed as I saw Tidus, even though he wasn't actually looking at me. He was staring out of the window lost in thought. The sun shined on his golden locks and I couldn't help but remembering when he and I kissed. But I wondered if it was real or not. I snapped out of my own thought as I heard the teacher call my name over and over again. I turned to her quickly with a small frown on my face.

"Can you answer that question question, Ms. Lesca, or were you not paying any attention at all? Too busy staring at Tidus, if I may ask?" I blushed so much I wondered if you could die from blushing. I couldn't help but look over at Tidus who looked very amused. I quickly looked away, blushing harder. I tried to conceal the huge grin that had tried to settle it's place on my lips.

"First," the teacher said and raised her glasses to the bridge of her nose, "We are going to partner up. As you know, it is close to the ending of school, so this will be your last partner-project of the year. Now, I will partner you up and I will go around and give each one of the partners a project. And no, your projects will not be the same," she said, "Rikku and Dona, Baralai and Paine, Clasko and Leblanc, Lucil and Sheila," she continued on with long list of partners. I noticed that there were only two left. " …Tidus …and Yuna."

Nervousness tightened my muscles as I grabbed my notebook and my pencil and walked over to the table Tidus was at. It was in the very back of the classroom, and it was only me and him.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly. Was he not having these same nervous emotions I was having. Wait. Of course he wouldn't. That kiss meant nothing to him. To him I just another girl. Just another nerd. Just Yuna.

**Tidus's P.O.V**

I just couldn't seem to get my nerves down. I was scared shitless. Sweat had started to form on my hands so I quickly wiped them on my hands then shoved them into my pockets. What was wrong with me? Why have I never acted this way around any other girl except for her? And why do I feel all happy and giddy and nervous and excited when I'm around her? So far, she's the only girl who has ever made me feel this way.

Okay, so I knew that I really liked Yuna, but something keeps telling me that it's more than just an "attraction."

"Umm …" Yuna said after a long moment of silence. "How are Lenne and Shuyin? I bet they're going to be great parents."

I looked at her, amused. "They're doing fine. Lenne is getting pretty big, ya know. She's just not gonna be around like she used to." I ran my fingers through my hair as I began to feel very nervous. " I kinda wish she was back in school so she could direct me and lead me."

Finally Ms. Swan quickly walked to our table. She explained we were going to be doing some sorta art project. I sighed. Where were we going to do the assignment? Over her house, I surely hope.

More silence. I cleared my throat and began, "Uh …s-so are y-you g-going to Rikku's p-party tonight?" I asked her and I saw her narrow her eyes in suspicion at me. Couldn't she understand that I didn't want to hurt her, I only wanted to be nice to her and be a friend to her now?

"Oh, no. O f course not. I'm not gonna get grounded by Uncle Cid, especially not after what happened last time and I actually thought that she would quit her partying ways but I guess not," she said with a small smile on her lips.

I frowned. She wasn't coming tonight.

"Please, Yunie! Come for me?" I smile at my remembrance of her childish nickname, Yunie, thinking that maybe it would convince her to stay for just a short while. I saw her look at me for a while, deciding on whether or not she should go.

"Uh …maybe. Okay, I'll go," Yuna said and smiled.

….......

**Normal P.O.V**

Loud music boomed through Yuna's ears as she almost fell as a tall man went walking by her, pushing her. Her eyes searched through the crowds of people, but she still couldn't find who she was looking for. Where was Rikku? Why had her cousin just left her there? Rikku knew Yuna hated things like this. Yuna folded her arms and fumed, running outside, tears stinging her eyes. She tried to hold them in because she didn't want to ruin her make-up, but right now she really didn't give a damn. She was afraid. Afraid that Seymour or someone would be here. Yuna set on the steps, her hand resting on her forehead. To make it all worser, she had a huge head-ache. Soon her quiet cries turned into sobs, but she immediately stopped once she heard someone call her name.

"Yuna?" Yuna immediately realized who the voice belonged to. She quickly tried to wipe her tears, but she knew Tidus would know she was crying, so she continued and felt his strong embrace surrounding her, all around her, protecting her. "What happened?" Tidus whispered in her ear.

Yuna shook her head, but Tidus gave her a look that was like, spit it out, I know something is wrong with you.

"I'm afraid. Seymour might be here, and I really don't feel like seeing him, Tidus. I really don't. Don't let him touch me!" Tidus held Yuna again.

"I won't let him do anything to you, Yuna," Tidus said, wondering if he could keep his promise and protect her from the cold, cruel world, but somehow, he knew that he couldn't.

Yuna continued to sob on Tidus's shirt, and when she was finally done, he smiled at her and began to take the chain off of his neck and put it around Yuna as she stared curiously at him.

"Yuna," Tidus said. To Yuna he sounded so strange, almost as if saying I loe you, "Will you be my girl?" he asked, his voice getting lower and lower, his eyes drowning into hers.

Yuna stopped breathing for a second. How could a human heart freeze and start again, and how could blood stop pumping and starts flowing again. It all happened for Yuna.

"No!" she screamed, all of the redness from her face drowned. She looked pale.

"Yuna, are you okay?"

"Uh …no! I mean yes, yes I am okay …and yes, yes I will be." Yuna had a hard time getting that out for some reason, , the color returned to her face and her lips stopped trembling.

"I love you," Tidus said quietly, whispering.

"I love you too, ever since I met you."

"No, you couldn't have! I treated you so bad and I'm sorry for that, Yuna, I really am. I'm sorry, but you've loved me that long?" Tidus said the ending in a cocky, playful manner.

Yuna laughed and hugged him. "Yes, I have actually. I don't know why," she giggled.

Tidus laughed and they kissed once gain under the moon, Yuna trying not to smile through the kiss. It was long and passionate, not quick and awkward. What did this mean now? Tidus was hers? Hrs forever? She couldn't believe how happy she was, her heart thumping with anticipation. They pulled back a few minutes later, looking at each other, nut then Yuna laughed and Tidus joined along with her and they leaned toward each other again.

Yuna didn't want it to end, but unfortunately, she heard a wild scream, matching Rikku's. Yuna lightly pushed Tidus away and grabbed his hand as they ran inside, and when Yuna saw Rikku dancing on top of the table, her eyes went wide as chocobo eggs, and Yuna noticed that Tidus's did too.

"Rikku!"Tidus screamed desperately, but no use in it. "Get down from there now!" Rikku looked at Tidus and smiled seductively. She took her bra off and threw it at Tidus. Everyone was cheering for her and laughing and cheering at Tidus, which mad his extremely mad, but suddenly the cheering stopped as Rikku passed out and the beer bottle in her hand fell to the floor.

Yuna rushed over to Rikku, snatching her bra out of Tidus's hand. They carried the drunk blonde upstairs and laid her down in her bed. Yuna was happy that Rikku was really light.

After Yuna finished dressing Rikkucompletely, she looked at Tidus and smiled and said, "You don't have to tell me. I know I have a wild cousin."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, she is wild," he said as he extended his hand to the young brunette, and both smiling as they went downstairs.

"Hey, Yunie, I'm going to go meet up on some friends, kay? I'll be right back," Tidus said and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving. Yuna blushed.

She found a seat in the corner, and after sitting there for a few minutes waiting for Tidus, her throat began to feel dry. She got up and went to the punch bowl and got her some.

Wait ….

Something tasted different about it, but she really needed something to drink. After a couple more drinks, she got use to it. She actually liked it, even though she was beginning to feel a little light-headed. Soon she couldn't stop drinking it.

Tidus came up and saw Yuna drinking the punch and immediately took the drink away from her. "Yuna, what're you doing?This punch is spiked!" he said, praying that she wasn't drunk, but she was.

"I'm drinking, Tidus! Gimme that!" Yuna reached for the glass of spiked punch, but Tidus moved it out of her reach and threw it away, then he swung Yuna over his shoulders and carried her upstairs, her kicking and screaming all the while. Him not being sure of which room hers was, he entered the room closest to Rikku's. He had no idea it was actually Brother's room.

He actually didn't know why Yuna was smiling so seductively at him, but he ignored it, trying not to let his hormones get in the way.

"I'm not leaving until you fall asleep," he declared.

"I won't go unless you come over here with me," Yuna also declared in a flirty manner.

Tidus sighed and closed his eyes. This was really going to be hard for him.

"Not unless you _sleep_ with me," Yuna added.

"I can't do that to you. Stop, please Yuna. You don't know how hard this is for me," Tidus wined. He knew Yuna wasn't a virgin because of Seymour, but Tidus didn't want to take advantage of her like that. He couldn't.

Yuna frowned and let out a cry.

"_Goddammit, screw it!_" Tidus thought.

"Fine. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, but we are not doing anything," Tidus said as he walked over to the bed.

Yuna frowned, "What if I don't want to sleep?"

But Yuna felt her eyes getting heavy as Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist and held her through all of her protests, and held her even though she tried to remove his hands.

But soon they both were asleep.

….......

Yuna groaned and her eyes blinked open, but she immediately closed them when she felt the worst headache that she had ever had in her life. Where was she? Wait …wasn't this Brother's room …and bed? Yuna jumped up from the bed, which caused her head-ache to become even worser. But who knows what could be on _Brother's_ bed?

Tears stung Yuna's eyes as her head began to hurt more. She needed a Tylenol. Maybe an overdose for this headache.

"Hey!" Yuna heard a voice say, hurting her head. It was Tidus. Yuna's face turned red with anger.

"Can't you see I got a freakin' headache?" Yuna put a hand on her head and then instantly felt guilty for screaming at him. "I'm so sorry Tidus."

"It's okay, babe," Yuna blushed, "I'm always grumpy when I have hangovers too."

"Umm …what happened …last night?" Yuna asked.

"You and me found Rikku stripping down in front of everyone and dancing, she passed out and we took her upstairs, we went back down stairs and I went to hang out with some friends, I came back and found you drunk," Tidus smiled and then added, "you also seduced me last night. You were _determined_ to sleep with me."

With that said, Yuna ran out of the room and embarrassment. How could she? She turned the faucet on in the bathroom and ran cold water on her red face. Did she really seduce him, or was he just playing with her to make her feel embarrassed? With this idea, Yuna marched back to to Brother's bedroom where Tidus stood there smiling at her.

"Are you trying to make me embarrassed? Or did that really happen?" Yuna asked accusingly, her head hurting all the while.

"No, I swear it was true! Don't be so accusing!"

Yuna frowned and said, well, mumbled a "sorry,"

Tidus smiled, "You also agreed to be _my _girl."

Despite all that happened, that was the only thing that Yuna could remember. Oh, how strange.

Tidus took a step toward Yuna, about to kiss her, then they heard Rikku call, "Yunie, wake up, sleepy-head!! Breakfast is ready!!"

Yuna heard Tidus groan.

She wondered if anyone else knew about her and Tidus.

But as if reading her mind, Tidus said, "Yunie, don't be mad at me, but I told Wakka. Sorry. I tell him everything."

"It's okay, I trust him."

Tidus smiled at her.

….......

"No, Rikku!! No! I told you no! I don't want anything to eat!! It's amazing how you had a little hangover and you're down here screaming and laughing your buttocks off while trying to get me to eat this …stuff!" Yuna screamed at her cousin just before she rushed to the bathroom to throw up …again. She didn't want to think about food at all.

She heard Tidus, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, and Gippal laughing at her. After a few minutes, Yuna opened the bathroom door.

"It isn't funny!"

"Yes it is, freak-eyes. It's your freak-germs. I don't even know why I came here in the first place," Gippal said.

Rikku frowned, "Gippy!"

"Listen, babe, I gotta go, kay? I just can't stand being around her," he said and left.

And with that said, it was too much for Yuna to handle. She didn't shed a tear, but she simply walked upstairs to the bathroom and took a shower. She got dressed normally(jeans and a t-shirt of the band Escape The Fate because they were totally hot), locked the door, and cut her ipod out and and began listening to Escape the Fate.(A/N: I know I'm using Escape The Fate a lot but they're my favorite band … for now.)

She tried to hold the tears back but she couldn't. She hadn't heard the name in so long …freak eyes. Things would always be like this. She would always be freak eyes. But she felt her emotions changing. From sadness to anger in seconds. Tears of anger. Yes, she was tired. Then she heard a knock on her door, but she wasn't going to respond to it.

"Yuna, open up, please," it was Tidus, "I'm sorry about Gippal being an asshole. He's always like that,"

But then Yuna realized she was angry with Tidus, too. He didn't take up for her. But then she realized she was being a brat and that Tidus couldn't control Gippal's actions, so she let Tidus in, and of course, when he saw her crying he held her close which made her cry harder.

How good it felt to have someone to hold her.

And then Yuna's tears stopped and they crawled in to bed together and snuggled.

Things would get better of course.

….......

_Thank God this chapter is over. I'm sorry for not updating in like …to months. Well, I have someone I have to reply too. Remember to review! Bye._

**Cutekeiko88:**

**Yes, Donna is a real character. I don't know why she's usually Tidus's ex, I guess that it's just because Dona is so evil and gives Yuna a hard time I guess. And Tidus is kind of a flirt sometimes. You really should play the game!**


	22. Final

Hey everyone. This is the last chapter. I'm so excited!It's all going to be over though. But don't worry. I'm certainly not done with fanfiction. I just want to thank everyone for the support because I really was thinking about giving up. But I didn't. This chapter actually takes place like …months later. I'm really happy. I still have lots of time on fanfiction …and school ended like …two or three weeks ago. We got out June 5th and I passed. I'm going to Middle School now, so no more elementary! I'm still 11 years old. Thanks everyone, here we go with the last chapter!

Chapter 22: The Day I Left the Womb

**Yuna's P.O.V**

Me and Gippal still weren't speaking, and we still couldn't be in the same room. I guess I was wrong. I guess things wouldn't change between us. Lenne was at the end of her pregnancy, and the baby was supposed to be born in one more week. Me and Tidus are still together. What can I say? I'm so happy. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life. Shuyin is going to be a great father, and Rikku and Gippal broke up, so that's another reason why he hasn't been around. It seems like my life is getting so much better with all of these new faces in it, and oh, did I tell you that Lulu is pregnant now? Wakka's the father. Of course I couldn't believe it. No one could, but Tidus is very supportive of Wakka and Lulu, and actually everyone is. It feels great to have all of these friends in my life. Donna moved away too. So many things have happened in only a few months. Me and Tidus are graduating too. I just want to be a publisher or maybe a writer. Tidus, of course, is going to be working in sports. Shuyin is also working. Wakka is too. They are all playing blitzball. Rikku has been kind of sad because of Gippal, but I've been by her side. Baralai and Paine are planning to get married and move from Zanarkand. Paine says she never liked it. I'm going to St. Yunalesca to study. I haven't seen Seymour or Dona. Last thing I heard was Seymour was in prison for rape(yes he got caught, but it wasn't me he was in prison for. He raped some other girl and got caught.) and I heard Dona was going to _try_ going to college to become a fashion designer. It was going to be a great year.

And it happened that day when me, Rikku, Lulu, Paine, Lenne, and our new buddy, Shelinda, were all sitting down in Lenne and Shuyin's small apartment watching T.V, and all of a sudden Lenne let out a scream of agony which made me jump.

"Either I just pissed my pants or my water broke!" Lenne screamed. My eyes went wide.

"Oh God!" Rikku said as she went over t Lenne, "Someone call Shuyin now!"

I rushed to the phone hanging on the wall, my hands shaking as I reached for it. I knew Shuyin was at work. But thank God I got a hold of him.

"Shuyin, hurry! Lenne's water just broke! Were taking her to the hospital now. Hurry up and get ove here!"

I put the phone down, my eyes still wide as we got into Rikku's car(it was surprising there was enough room for us)and sped off, Lenne screaming all the way.

When we were there they put Lenne in a wheelchair and rushed her to a room. Soon everyone got there and we were left to wait in a waiting room, but Shuyin was allowed to go in. I sat beside Tidus and rested my head on his shoulder.

Then I heard Tidus say that I was going to be in here one day and my eyes went wide. I was scared. I never thought much about having kids, and I'm surprised that Tidus said that. But then I heard him quietly snicker at how wide my eyes went. Yes, me and Tidus had already _done it_. I know, it's surprising. But I don't think I was ready for kids yet. I was only 18, as was he. But enough about this.

And then I heard the horrifying screams of Lenne and I felt sick imagining her birth. And I looked at Rikku and I saw she did too. I felt awkward because we all could here Lenne's screams and the whole room was silent.

Looking at Lulu's face, I knew she felt awkward too, and nervous. She knew she'd be in here someday too.

And suddenly the screams were over and the cry of a baby filled my ears. I wondered if it was a boy or a girl. But then I heard crying. It was Lenne. I heard muffled voices so low I could barely here them. Then a nurse came in.

"It's a girl," she said and everyone let out a cry of joy. I started crying. I was so happy for Lenne. And I was glad the awkward silence was over. And I wondered what she would name her. I had a lot of questions to ask Lenne, but I knew I shouldn't trample her with all of them. I would wait a while. She needs her rest.

….......

**Normal P.O.V**

_-With Lenne, Shuyin, and baby-_

"Aww …she's so tiny," Lenne said, playing with the baby girls small fingers. She really was beautiful. But Lenne didn't know what to name her.

"Yeah," Shuyin said, "she's perfect."

"I just don't know what to name her, that's the thing …" Lenne said slowly, thinking.

….......

First thing in the morning, Shuyin had come to pick up Lenne and _Arriel.(_A/N: Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to name the baby because I am terrible at names. Sorry if you don't like the name. I know it's terrible but I suck at this and it's pronounced kinda like _R-E-L. _It's pretty easy. Ar-ie-el. Please, no mean comments about it.) Lenne had decided the name for her. She was happy. She had friends to support her and help her and she always would. Life would be fine for her, Shuyin, and Arriel.

….......

A smile warmed Yuna's face as she held Arriel in her arms. She was beautiful and she knew that Shuyin and Lenne would make great parents. They already were.

The next baby would be Lulu's. Unfortunately Lulu didn't want the sex of her baby to be a surprise. Her and Wakka were having a boy. Life was getting along great. Except for Tidus wasn't so happy about Lulu being so pissy with everyone. But it really isn't a surprise because Lulu acts like she doesn't care much about Tidus anyway …but deep, deep, deep …deep down she really cares about him.

….......

**Tidus's P.O.V**

I know this is crazy, but I couldn't help but being a nervous punk or jackass, whatever you want to call me. I don't know why I wanted to talk about Jecht to this first. Maybe I was just afraid. Or maybe I just wanted to freak him out. I dunno ….

Of course he was there when I opened up, sitting on his couch, but he didn't have any beer in his hand surprisingly. He actually looked …sober. I was surprised.

Jecht eyes went wide when he saw me standing there though, and I felt unsure of what to do.

"Tidus?" he croaked in a hoarse voice and it turned into a terrible cough.

"Yeah, it's me," I said nonchalantly, "No time for catching up, but I wanted to tell you something."

"What …is it?"

"I want to …marry Yuna," I said slowly, carefully, afraid he might throw a beer bottle at my head.

"Oh," he said smiling, "You and Little Miss Yuna."

"Yeah, whatever. Do you think Braska would be angry with me?"

"No …course not, son. He would want Yuna to get married to someone like you if you two are really in love. He would be happy. After losing both of her parents, I'm sure Braska knows how Yuna feels, and I'm sure he wants his daughter to be happy."

"And another question, why aren't you drinking?"

"Because …I'm dying …that's why. It killed me."

"Oh …" I said feeling on the verge of tears. Was he serious? And why did I feel like crying? Why did I feel so guilty?

….......

"Tidus, Tidus!" Auron screamed as I walked back to Yuna and Rikku's place(I lived there now). I hadn't saw Auron in a while. He had retired and it was summer anyway so no school.

"What?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Jecht is dying," he said.

"I know, I've already been there!"

"Okay, calm down."

"Why should I care though?!"

"Because he's your father and he loves you."

"Yeah right! Then why did he abuse me and hit me for all of those years, and not Shuyin? Why was Shuyin so perfect?!"

"He loved you, and I refuse to say another word."

"Fine!" I said and then mumbled asshole.

"But he loved you," Auron mumbled and went away.

I finally had made it home, and I busted through the door, tears running down my cheeks.

"Tidus, whats wrong," Yuna asked as I went up the stairs, into _our_ room. I threw myself on the bed and buried my face down into them to hide it from my tears from Yuna. But there she was, tears in her voice to, so there was o way I could hide now, because I hated it so much when she cried.

"What's wrong?" she said, hugging me, tears running down her cheek. I hugged her back. "You know you can't hide anything from me. Tell me now."

" …Jecht is dying."

"Oh …" that made her cry harder.

"No, don't cry, please. It really doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, because you're crying, and stop trying to lie to me! Don't say you don't love him. You know you do Tidus. I can tell. I know you. And I love you. And so does Jecht. And you love him. He may have treated you that way after your mother died, but …"

"Why didn't he treat Shuyin like that?"

"Tidus, you're lucky you did have a curfew! Maybe he wanted to keep _you_ safe! Because he loved you so much! So act like you don't give a damn," I almost gasped. I had never heard her use such language except for when she hated me and cussed me out. "but you know you love him, and you know you're lying to me!" Yuna finished, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I began to feel bad, because I knew she was upset over me and Jecht's death. I went over to her and hugged her, tears running down my cheeks to, and we cried together.

We pulled apart finally after an hour of crying.

Maybe I would wait a while to ask her, because I think we surely weren't ready for it now. Too much was going on in our lives. I would ask her someday though. But not now. Her loving me was enough for now.

Yuna loving me as much as I loved her.

** THE END**


End file.
